Team LEOS
by feehan0
Summary: This is the story of Team LEOS. the Blacksmiths son, the mysterious Faunus, the city girl and the orphan. Each come with there own problems and must work as a team to overcome the dangers that face them. Their story starts out one year before the events of RWBY Warning spoilers, swearing, graphic sexual content, violence and gore and extreme adult content. this story well be dark
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my very first time doing any sort of** **writing so I know it might not be that good but I am trying my best.**

extensive violence **and gore. graphical adult content. use of swearing.**

Chapter 1: The iron knight and the red dawn.

As the sun began to set and the stars started to twinkle and shine in the black night a lone boy sat on the roof of his family's home looking up at the clear sky watching the stars dancing.

A click of a door snapped his attention to the door below him, Seeing his childhood friend's blood red hair as she called up to him.

"Hey Leo what you doing up there, mums got dinner ready. Just thinking Scarlett, I'll be down in a sec" called Leo from the roof.

Before he knew it Scarlett jumped onto the roof landing lightly with the help of her semblance.

Sitting next to Leo she just looked up into the night seeing the stars and smiling. "Can you believe it we leave for beacon academy in the morning," Leo said still looking up at the night.

"And together we will be an unstoppable team." Said Scarlett staring at Leo and smiling.

"Came on we better get inside before mum comes looking for us" Leo replied as he launched himself off the roof landing heavily on the ground.

Turning and rising to his full high In time to see Scarlett gently float to the ground without even making a sound as she landed. Standing almost a full foot taller then Scarlett he just smiled at her and said: "let's do this".

As the clock hit 6 am Leos alarm sounded, stretching his arm out from the covers the giant hit the off switch and slowly started to pull the covers off.

Swinging his legs out of bed he noticed something soft on his back he saw the soft red hair of Scarlett, gently he placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her up.

"must have been a pretty bad nightmare for her to climb into bed with him" saying to himself. Gently nudging her to wake her up. As she rolled over Leo was hit by two things.

First was her red hair and the second was her abnormality large breasts, knocking him out of bed and onto the floor.

Looking up from his seated position on the floor he saw Scarlett open her eyes and looked at him and smiled "why are you sitting on the floor "

with a sigh "let's just get up and get ready to go we only have a few hours before the dustship leaves for beacon." Watching the sleep drain from her face and the realization set in Leo could almost feel the wind as Scarlett jumped across the room and through the door to get ready.

With another sigh, Leo got up off the floor and walked over to his dresser where he pulled a black and grey top out of the draw and some loose combat pants out of it and pulled them on.

Clipping he harden dust infused metal chest plate on, slipping his armored gloves and boots on.

throwing his black and grey trench coat on before grabbing striker, his handmade two-handed broad-bladed zweihänder and places it on his back feeling the magnetic weapon holder on his back take hold of the blade he grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs to wait for Scarlett and say goodbye to his mum.

After about 30 minutes of waiting Scarlett finally came down the stairs in her tight fitted bodysuit that matches her hair and her black armored gloves and boots.

Her two wide bladed daggers on her hips, two black straps came over her shoulder which held her wind dust powered jetpack and her bag in her hand.

"Scarlett you look stunningly dangerous," said miss Ironhammer softly, the biggest smiles on her face.

"Thank you mum" replied Scarlett pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for everything. For letting me live here and for raising me, I wouldn't be who I am today without you and Arron" said Scarlett as she hugged her adopted mother

Pulling back she could see Steph crying. "It's been my pleasure to have you and never forget no matter what you will always be loved here" sobbed Steph.

Looking at both of her babies, one biological one adopted both loved just as much as the other" Your father's at the forge already so stop by on your way to the station, I know he will want to see you both before you go."

With one final kiss goodbye for both of them, the went through the door Leo ducking slightly to pass through it without injury.

Leo could already feel the heat of the forge in the crisp morning air as he and Scarlett walked down the path that would lead then to the port.

As they got closer they could hear the ringing of a hammer hitting metal, Turning the corner into the open forge the heat hitting them in the face

"Hey dad were here to say good bye" shouted Leo over the ringing. Looking up from the metal Leo' s father put the hammer down and coming over standing at 6ft 6 and having a blacksmiths build he was a very large man

gripping his son in a bear hug and slapping him on the back before gently hugging Scarlett who was dwarfed in the hug.

" I can't believe you two are finally old enough to become hunters and huntresses. remember to always care for your weapon" Said Arron

"yes dad we know, " said Leo and Scarlett at the same time.

"Good, now get going before you miss your flight" replied Arron with a smile.

"Cya next time dad, "said Leo and with that, both kids turned and started to head towards the port where their ship to beacon waited.

 **A/N that's the end of chapter one and I hope people enjoy it. I don't really have a time when I well be uploading the next ones just whenever I finish them. I'm going to aim for every week to 2 depending**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: shadows child.

"Finale call for dustship 10753 to beacon academy from mistral station." Played the speaker on top of the ticket station.

Esper opened his eyes and picked up his bag and weapon, checking his ticket before getting up off the bench he made his way to the gate to board the ship. Once Esper's things were stored he toke his seat next to the window of the ship and closed his eyes.

thinking to himself "This is going to be a long flight might as well get some sleep".

"We will be landing in beacon academy in five minutes." Called the pilot of the dust ship.

Forcing his eyes open Esper noticed a weight on his left arm and shoulder. looking down he saw that a girl about his age with pale skin and brown hair with what he believed to be long brown rabbit ears, rolling his shoulder gently to wake her up and feeling the weight on his arm lessen.

" Hey there little bunny, would you mind releasing my arm i seam to have completely loose feeling in it" Esper gently said to the faunus girl.

With a squike the girl let go apologizing profusely" oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on it I'm so sorry."

With a smile " it's ok i didn't mind, the names Esper Florence, what's yours?."

With a shy smile "oh sorry the names Velvet Scarlatina and as you can see I'm a faunus."

With a soft smile Esper just got up and brushed her nose with his long black monkey tail.

"So am I" he said.

With a loud thud the ship landed, collecting his thing and helping velvet get hers they headed for the door at the back.

With his bag on one shoulder and his weapon in the other, Esper stepped into the landing pad of beacon Academy. Velvet beside him he looked over and could see three other dustship each with the different kingdoms symbols on the sides. With his Faunus eyesight he noticed six other people take his attention away from every other student that was making there way off the ships.

First was tall boy with dark skin and burnt orange skin and pure white eyes, armored gauntlets on his arms with no visible weapon.

"Got to learn more about him" Esper whispered to himself

The second and third people was a boy and a girl. The boy was very tall and quite massively built with grey hair and was wearing a black trench coat over a metal chest plate with armored gloves and boots. A massive two handed sword could be seen poking over his shoulder.

"don't want to get hit by that sword" Esper though to himself.

The girl had long crimson red hair down to her knees tied two ponytails on either side of her head, she was wearing a bodysuit that matched her hair and had two knives on her hips.

The fourth and firth were two girls, one with orange shoulder lengthy hair And A Combat Vest Covered With Knives But The Item That Toke Esper attention was the shortsword resting in the knock of her lower back. The other girl had dark brown hair and black beret and black and brown sunglasses, carrying a briefcase but again no weapon like the orange haired boy

"hard to judge someone when you can see a weapon" Esper though.

The last one was another boy that towered above the rest and also wielded a two handed sword but unlike the grey haired boys it wasn't as wide or as long and seemed to have a little hook on the end, he was muscular but again not as much as the grey haired boy. He was lightly tanned and had short black hair, he wore a pale green long sleeved robe with brown pants and black boots. , also had a bracer that started at his wrist and come up just over his shoulder.

Looking back at the school Esper and velvet set off looking for the entry assembly

 **A/N sorry for the short chapter i want to have each member of leos have there own chapter at the start. the next chapter will be longer.**

 **please feel free to comment and review. the only way for me to get better is for people to tell me what im doing wrong**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the orange blademaster.

In The crowded amphitheater on the stage at the end stood a tall blond woman

"I am head professor Glynda goodwitch and I introduce to you the headmaster of Beacon Academy, professor Ozpin."

From the right of the stage walked a tall man dressed in green with silver hair holding a cane and a mug. Turning to face the students

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" and with that Professor Ozpin walked off back the way he came and the blond woman addressed then again.

"Tonight you well all sleep in the main hall for tomorrow you will have your initiation, get lots sleep and be ready to fight for your going to need it dismissed" with that she to walked off following after the headmaster.

Turning to the brown haired girl next to her" So coco do you have any idea where the hall is?"

"no idea Olivia, we have all day to find it though how hard can it be" Said Coco To The Oranges Hair Girl next To her called Olivia.

After spending four hours looking they finally found the hall. It had cots spaced about a meter apart from each other through the whole hall. There were students scattered through the hall getting to know each other. There were a bunny Faunus and a white haired boy talking to a grey haired boy and a red haired girl.

By the time they found a bed each they just layed down shattered from the days walk trying to find the hall, befor they knew it there were fast asleep.

Alarms started beeping all across the hall as the students started waking up and getting ready for the initiation exam. Olivia had never been good at waking up, sleepily Olivia rolled out of bed complestly forgetting where she was and fell face first on the floor.

With a grumble she got up and headed for the girl's showers, turning the water on and stripping off her top and short shorts that she had slept In. She stepped into the shower feeling the hot water working it's way down her body washing off the dirt from yesterday and warming her muscles up, quickly washing her orange hair and turning off the shower she heard coco say something that she didn't hear with water in her ears

"sorry coco what was that couldn't hear you with water in my ears" Olivia yelled slightly as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"I said if you keep walking around naked I'm going to start getting jealous" replyed coco with a cheeky smile.

Looking down and then back at coco "really this is small for my family if you really want to get jealous you should check out my older sister". Olivia replied befor walking off to get dressed and get her gear on.

At the meeting point for the exam on the edge of a cliff store this year's students all standing on metal pads. Ozpin and Glynda stood at one end of the line of students.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin addressed the group.

" You have probably been wondering how we assign you to teams, once launched your partner for the next 4 years will be the first person you make eye contact with" Taking a sip of his drink

"your goal for this exam is to make to do the northern most ruins on the far side of the forest and to return back here with one of the relics.".

With a very serious look on his face, Ozpin continued his explanation. " this forest is outside the protection of the city so it is filled with Grimm and even though we will be watching we will not intervene in any way so be careful and be smart"

All the students looked at each other with mixed expressions. A few scared a few confused and only four of them looked excited to fight Grimm on day one.

"If there are no questions then we better get started then, I hope you have all been working on your landing strategy" smiled Ozpin

With that Ozpin pressed his scroll and the students started to launch off the metal pads into the forest.

As each student was launched you could hear a mix of screams of fear and surprise, that was until it comes to Olivia. As she felt the pad launch her into the air you could hear screams of excitement.

"Wooo Hooo"

Olivia was enjoying the rush of air and forgot that she should be thinking about how she was going to land. With the ground racing up to meet her she snapped out of her mind blank, activating her semblance to morph the large metal plate on her back into a small parachute to slow her descent. Realizing it won't be enough it won't be about to slow her descent to sage speeds she decided to go all out and use her semblance to pull the ground up around her and softly guide her to the ground. Once Olivia was back on the ground she returned the ground to normal then deactivating her semblance and taking a quick min to take a breather to regen her energy

"Manipulating something that big takes it out of a girl," she said to herself

As Olivia set off through the trees she heard a massive crashing sound and then the roar of a Grimm. Setting of at a run through the trees towards the sound, she burst through the trees just in time to see a massive grey haired boy wielding a two-handed sword just as big as her take down a deathstalker in three strikes from the massive sword

"yay this looks like it will be fun four years with him as my partner" she thought to her self.

 **A/N and with that all of our members of team LEOS** **introduced** **.** **I hope everyones enjoying the story so far iv got a lot planned before team RWBY and team JPNR join the story.**

 **if anyone willing to give life to the members of LEOS I would love a skilled artist to send me an illustration. just pm me if your interested**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the grey and orange knights

As the momentum from the launch pad sent Leo Speeding over the trees he started to enjoy the peace and quite, as he started to descend he decided it was time to pick a landing spot. Just as he flew over a very tall tree he spotted the glow of a death stalker tail

"Don't want that big thing sneaking up on me" Leo though to himself

so with his landing spot found Leo unsheathed Striker and feeling the familiar cold metallic second skin of his semblance over his body he plunged straight down cleaving through the tail of the death stalker and making a small crater as he slammed into the ground at terminal velocity. With all his strength he lunged forward taking off the right pincer of the stalker before following it up with a uppercut swing into the side of the head killing the death stalker, quickly drawing the sword from the beasts head and slashing to the right to clear the black blood from the blade. Leo checked his surrounding making sure it was clear before sheathing Striker.

"Now that's what I call a landing" came a voice from the edge of the clearing.

Looking over at where the voice came from Leo saw the short orange haired girl he noticed on the cliff, she too was smiling when Ozpin mentioned the launch.

"The names Olivia Crew" she called out.

"Mines Leonardo ironhammer but my friends call me Leo," Leo said as he walked over to her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Leo. Looks like we well be partners, wait did you say ironhammer as in the legendary blacksmiths family ironhammer?." Said Olivia while holding up her hand for a high five.

"The very same." Replied Leo while returning the high five.

"My dad runs the forge back on Patch. Iv already learnt as much about blacksmithing as I have about anything else so I though I'd become a hunter for a bit till dad's ready to retire, that's what he did before taking the forge from my grandfather. "Said Leo As They Set Off North looking for the ruins and relics

"Ohhh that's so cool. My family are just from the city nothing as cool as blacksmiths. Hey why is your skin all grey and shiny looking?" Olivia said really fast.

"Oh right that's my semblance. It costs my skin in a indestructible metal making it impossible for me to take damage or lose aura. It also boosts my speed and strength by about two time my normal levels, unfortunately I can only use it for short periods of time before it dissipates." Replied Leo while keeping an eye out for more Grimm.

"You said your name was crew right? Ain't they some of the best swordsman in the all of remnant?"

"Yer that's my family but not just swords we are trained to use anything with a blade pretty much. My specialty is throwing knives and shortsword for fast attacks. My father fights with a weapon like yours just not as wide in the blade." Said Olivia just as she took a step off a cliff.

Instead of falling she just hung there before being pulled back onto solid ground, looking back she could see Leos large hand gripping the collar of her combat vest.

"Hehe thanks, I often forget where I am and often walk into stuff or people, in this case it was off stuff." Smiled Olivia.

"Haha I can see that, don't worry we are partners now so we have to have each other's backs." Replied Leo setting Olivia down and Patting her head gently coursing her to let out a little squeak.

Olivia was about to say something when a loud growling came from the tree line behind them, the pair turned just in time to see a massive alpha Beowolf step put of the trees with a pack of five smaller beowolves behind it. Leo drew striker and Olivia had a throwing knife in each hand. Holding his blade in a reverse grip Leo spun cylinder on the cross guard of his sword using his thumb to a light blue colour and pulled the small trigger that popped out of the hilt coursing the edges of striker to glow a bright blue. With a devilish grin on his face Leo toke a step forward before swinging the blade in a massive upwards arc coursing a massive torrent of ice to spear towards the alpha freezing him in place. Spinning the chamber again the blade glowed again this time a bright red and with another step toward the alpha Leo swung the already raised 2-hander down, this time making contact with the head of the alpha making the alpha shatter as the ice was broken. As the blade hit the ground a massive tower of fire burst from the ground roasting three of the five remaining beowolves. As if on queue Olivia jumped on Leos shoulders and using him she launched herself into the sky letting loose four throwing knives which impacted the soft eyes of the Grimm before she even landed. Olivia landed on the back of one of the blinded Grimm and drove her shortsword through it's head, black ichor spraying everywhere while it fell to the ground dead. With one remaining and it blinded it managed to run right into Leos waiting blade impaling itself on his sword with its mouth in a snarl still trying to bite whoever was in front of it.

Looking Around at the ash floating away with the wind as the Grimm dissolved away leaving nothing but the black ichor on Leo's sword and Olivia's cloths and sword. Whipping her blade on a small cloth she pulled from one of her many pockets before sheathing her sword in it's scabbard on her lower back.

" looks like I'll need to wash my gear once we return to the school" Olivia said looking down at her leather combat skirt and at her vest both now covered in Grimm blood.

"Haha, you should always wash and maintain your gear after a mission" replied Leo with an almost automated response.

Checking the amount of dust in the chambers in his sword before slotting it onto its magnetic holder on his back.

"Hey I think I can see the ruins down there in that cluster of trees...at the bottom of this cliff, how we meant to get down there without a rope?" Said Olivia with a sad tone In her voice.

"Hold on" was all Leo said before grabbing Olivia and throwing her onto his back.

As he stepped towards the cliff edge Olivia could feel his body change under her fingers. It was both hot and cold to the touch and both hard like metal but sold like skin, it was the weirdest feeling she had ever felt.

Once his body was fully coated he stepped off the edge and plummeted Down the cliff face, on impact with the ground Olivia jumped and landed on the edge of the crater Leo was now standing at the bottom of.

"That was so fun, defiantly got the adrenaline going again" Olivia chartered out as Leo climbed out.

"I'm so used to it these days I don't even notice the drop anymore, I am much less gracefully then my sister when it comes to falling through but it's effective and doesn't hurt". Replied Leo.

"Oh you have a sister aye? What's she like? Is she at beacon already or is she still at home?. "Olivia rapidly shooting off questions.

"Yer she's my step-sister Actually But I call her my sister coz we grew up together. she's are age and we were going to meet at the ruins if we didn't ran into each other on the forest so you can meet her there" said Leo holding up a hand to stop the torrent of questions from Olivia's lips.

Stepping through the trees they could see six pedestals in a half circle inside a ruined amphitheater, on each pedestal set a chess piece. Three black and three gold. It looked like for each black piece there was the exact same In Gold.

Stepping up to the ruins they looked at the relics on each pedestal, there was a knight a rook and a bishop each in gold and black.

" The teams are made of two pairs right?" Asked Leo

"That's what Ozpin said before launching as off the cliff" said Olivia as she was admiring the shine of the gold knight.

"So I think since there's two of each piece then the pairs are chosen by who takes the matching pieces" said Leo as Olivia grabbed the gold knight.

"How do you mean," said Olivia with a tilt of her head.

"So we've taken the gold knight right "Asked Leo

"Right" Said Olivia

"So The other half of are team well be who ever takes the black knight" said Leo

"Oh I get it now, so all we need to do is wait for your sister to get here and she can take the black one so she and who ever her partner is can be on are team"

"Exactly" replied Leo

As they turned to step down from the ruins a pair burst through the trees. A girl in red and a boy in black.

"It looks like mister Ironhammer is much more attentive then he lets on. He must get it from his mother" said Glynda as she watched the live footage from the seat in front of Ozpins desk.

"You might be right there Glynda. Aaron did have quite the reckless nature" Ozpin said not taking his eyes off the screen

"Reckless is an understatement more like feral when It came to fighting" replied Glynda with a frown on her face.

"How long has it been since u last saw your old partner," said Oz as he turned to face his head professor.

"It must be 17years now since Leonardo's come to beacon. He was just born when I went to visit" answered Glynda as her face softened thinking back to that simpler time.

"That was also when he told me about his family's dark secret and to watch over Leonardo if he came to beacon." Continued glynda

"Arrr yes the Ironhammers family trait, useful if controlled desertions if let to rampage. So are you going to watch over your godson?" Ozpin replied as he looked Glynda in the eyes.

"Of course I'm going to, he's going to need help mastering that side but I'm not going to baby him." Said Glynda keeping her eyes locked with Oz

"Yes-He defiantly doesn't need to be babied. This could be an interesting year for you" said Ozpin as they both looked back at the screen.

"Yes you are probably right" Glynda sighed.

 **A/N I hope you like the end twist with Ozpin and Glynda I hope to create more of Glynda's past since not much is knowen about her besides her link to Ozpin and Qrow**

 **next chapter will be Esper and Scarlett joining forces so stay turned**

 **still looking for an artist to give life to the members of team LEOS**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 red shadow

Esper was just pulling his mask and goggles on when he felt the metal pad launch him into the sky, with his spear folded on his back he scanned the ground for landing space with lots of shadows to blend into. As he was approaching the tree line he could feel the shadows on his body, activating his semblance he slipped into the shadows disappearing from sight only to reappear on the ground in amongst the shadows of a tree a few seconds later if anyone was watching they would think he teleported there instead

Just as Esper was about to release the shadows from his body a red blur shot past him moving fast than anything he had seen, using the shadows to pass through the trees unhindered Esper followed the red blur. As he got closer he could see it was a girl with crimson red hair a suit to match and what looked like a custom made dust pack on her back.

Just when Esper was about to call out to get her attention she burst into a clearing with a pack of ursai, Esper sticking to the shadows at the edge of the clearing unfolded his spear and switched it to its rail rifle form. watching as the girl drew her knifes and continued to fly towards the pack of ursai activating the dustpack on her back for a burst of extra speed, Driving the twin knives in the chest of the middle Ursa sliding the bear Grimm back to the edge of the clearing before it fell into it's back. Using the ursa as a spring board the girl shot into the air higher then Esper had ever seen before, Firing the dustpack again for more speed the girl came down connecting her heel of her armored boot with the head of one of the two remaining ursai coursing it's head to explode in a shower of black ichor and flesh. The remaining Ursa was coming up behind her mouth wide open to bite her in two. Just before the Grimm's mouth clamped shut on the girl Esper pulled the trigger of his rifle sending a large projectile spiraling toward the Grimm slicing through the air, piercing through the Ursa just behind the shoulder and tearing out through the other side taking the whole leg off. The girl spun on her heels blades raised ready to strike the Grimm as started dissolving she saw Esper step from the shadows with his hands raised in a peaceful gesture

"Thanks for the save" called the girl as she sheathed her daggers and whipped the ichor and gore off her boots and legs.

"Not a problem miss, the names Esper Florence pleasure to meet a fine lady like yourself " replied Esper while sliding the bolt of his rifle back popping the spent dust around and sliding a new round into the chamber before sliding the bolt back closed.

"Hehe I'm no lady but thanks for thinking that, I'm Scarlett Dawn and it looks like we will be good partners," said Scarlett with a face so red it matched her hair and a massive smile.

As Scarlett sashayed her way over to Esper noticed she was only a bit shorter then himself 5ft8 maybe 5ft9. She had a ponytail on each side of her head and her hair was almost touching the ground, its color was the same as her extremely tight fitting body suit a blood red.

Under the material of the bodysuit, he could tell she was extremely muscled more so the most females would have which showed she had a huge amount of strength and had spent a long time training. The next thing he noticed was her breasts only just being contained within the bodysuit.

"How does she fight like she does with those" he Though to himself.

"Hey Esper you finished gazing or would you like me to give you a twirl," said Scarlett with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to stare, I was just trying to assess your combat ability," he said with a calm look on his face.

"Haha, that's the first time anyone's used that excuse for starring at my ASSets before" replied Scarlett bending forward at the hips to look up at Esper slightly.

"Wrong way. That's east. Ozpin said the ruins were to the north of the cliff so they should be this way" Esper called out as he pointed to the north with his spear.

As Scarlett turned around a tower a flame could be seen shooting into the sky in the direction that Esper was pointing.

"Wow that's a massive flame tower, he must have used all of the dust in his chamber for that one. Came on Esper let's go see what's going on." Scarlett said as she set off at a jog towards the tower

"Wait you know who made that tower of fire" replied Esper as he ran to catch up.

"Yer I'm pretty sure they were my brother roasting something in his way" Scarlett called over her shoulder.

"Oh was he the big guy you were with when we were all on the landing pad just after arriving? "Asked Esper As He Came Along Side Scarlett

"Yer that's him. His names Leonardo ironhammer but he goes by Leo, he's my stepbrother." Scarlett said as they stepped out of the trees and on to a cliff edge.

To the right, there was a massive shard of ice and a large black scorch mark on the ground from the flame tower. As Scarlett went closer to the scorch mark there was a loud crash on the other side of the cliff. Rushing to the edge and peering over it she saw crater and a flash of grey and orange run into the forest.

"What did THAT!" Asked Esper in a worried tone as he comes over to the edge Seeing The Crater At The Bottom of the cliff.

"Again that was my brother. He used his semblance to get to the bottom of the cliff. Looks like we're getting close" said Scarlett answering the open question.

"Ok, so we have to get down there to continue. Well, that's easy for me but my semblance only works on me I can't take anyone into the shadows." Esper said looking over at Scarlett.

"Oh don't you worry about me. My semblance allows me to change how much gravity effects my body or anything I touch. It's how I move so fast plus my dustpack helps" as if remembering something Scarlett checked her scroll which was slotted into a small protective casing attached to her glove.

"Cool still got just over half a tank left hopefully that will be enough for today since I forgot to bring refill canisters, "said Scarlett to herself

Activating her semblance she felt the familiar sensation of weightlessness take hold of her body. Pushing gently off the cliff edge she floated out over the drop using her arms to turn around to look at Esper who was just standing there with a slight look of surprise on his face.

"You coming or what monkey boy "teased Scarlett as she started to descend lightly down the cliff.

Rising his eyebrows he stepped out off the cliff and as he fell he melded into the shadows disappearing from Scarlett's view.

"I'm already down. What's taking you so long" Esper called from the ground matching Scarlett's teasing tone

With a surprised look on her face, Scarlett turned up her gravity and plummeted to the ground landing without a single sound.

"You were just up there. How did you beat me to the ground?" Said Scarlett walking towards Esper.

"Well, my semblance always me to manipulate shadows however I want and to meld with the shadows allowing me to move through them without being seen. "Replied Esper calmly.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye Esper dived forward knocking Scarlett away just as a huge boulder collided with Esper sending him flying back into the cliff face with the boulder crushing his front, As the boulder rolled away you could see the flash of Esper's aura as it worked to stop the injury. Turning to where the boulder had come they could see a massive gorilla shaped Grimm, it stood on its legs and pounded its chest with its humongous fists before charging straight at them crushing everything that was in its destructive path. Turning back to help Esper up off the ground he stepped forward and placed his hands on the shadows of a tree suddenly the Grimm froze in place

"Run. Get to the ruins "Esper called back straining to talk.

As if sensing her hesitance to leave him behind "that's a kongolioth. There's no way we can take that down without help. I'll be right behind you"

With that said Scarlett dropped her gravity to the point of just being kept on the ground and then sprinted towards the ruins through the trees. As she was running she kept looking back seeing if Esper was behind but all she could see was shadows and trees. Then it clicked. The shadows are Esper as if bring summoned he stepped out of shadows at full speed his faunas body easily navigating through the dense trees.

After what felt like minutes of running they finally burst through the trees into a large clearing. Taking a look around there was the amphitheater with the relics and sitting on the steps was Leo and an orange haired girl she didn't recognize.

"Little sis you made it just in time I was about to come looking For you" Leo called out.

"This is Olivia Crew, my partner." Pointing to the orange haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Olivia I'm Scarlett and this here is Esper, my partner"

With a slight bow of Esper waist " pleasure to meet you both"

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way I suggest you guys take the black knight. "Leo said as he stood up and brushed the stone dust off his trench coat.

"Why the black knight," asked Esper as Scarlett jumped over to the pedestal to grab the piece Leo described.

"Because I'm pretty sure the four-man teams are made of two pairs taking the same pieces since there's a black and gold one if each" replied Leo

"We should get back to Ozpin before night falls and we can't see anything," said Leo as he looked at the sun checking how much daylight was left.

Before anyone could say anything a monstrous roar sounded through the forest coursing birds to scatter to the sky, looking to the to the trees the four trainees as the kongolioth burst through the trees completely flattening them.

 **A/N hope you all like the addition of the Kongolioth Grimm. wanted to try my hand at creating a Grimm. thinking of making a few more of them.**

 **Any suggestions for a new Grimm you want to be added or even maybe a character send me a pm and we can talk about it.**

 **next chapter will is the end of the emerald forest so I'm going to make it quite an action-packed one hopefully but it still got to flow and feel right.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 escaping emerald forest.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" shouted Leo as the kongolioth roared again.

"That's a kongolioth" answered Esper calmly

With an expressionless face "ok let me rephrase that. What the fuck is that thing doing here? It's massive" replied Leo drawing striker off his back.

With a final roar, the kongolioth charged at the trainees. With his sword held behind him, Leo charged forward at the Grimm with a war cry tearing through the ears of everyone around. With a swing of his sword, Leo meet the kongolioths own fist head on and for a split second it looked like the fist was halted, but no the fist carried on hitting Leo full force in the body sending him crashing back into one of the pillars of the ruins collapsing on top of him. With a scream Scarlett dashed towards the kongolioth jumping over a swing of its arm and landing on its back, digging her blades into it's back carving twin lines down it's back coursing the kongolioth to howl in pain and lean back on its legs. As it lent back Olivia used her semblance to launch a huge metal ball, it collided with its head making it topple backward landing on its back. Loading amour piercing rounds into his rifle and putting five rounds into the Grimm's knees and chest, black blood splattered the ground where the Grimm was trying to get up.

As Esper was about to load another magazine into the rifle an explosion rocked the ruins, everyone looked over at where Leo had been thrown to see him standing there sword in one hand and his whole body shining in the afternoon sun from his semblance.

With a crack of his neck and spitting out some blood "Now you've pissed me off you overgrown ape" said Leo

Spinning the chamber on his sword to black he charged forward again this time cracking the ground from the force. As he got closer the kongolioth Rolled Onto its hands and feet and began to charge at the new threat, with a devilish smile Leo jumped swinging the blade in a horizontal arc pulling the trigger activating the dust in his chamber. As the blade connected with the head of the kongolioth instead of having no effect, the beast got catapulted across the clearing and back into the trees destroying everything that was in the way.

"How the hell are you still alive. You got your face smashed in by that thing. Your aura pool must be huge" Olivia rapidly shouted as the three of them ran over to Leo.

"Yer well... it fucken hurt... I can tell you that much...got maybe ... a quarter...of my aura left..." panted Leo as he leaned on his sword. His semblance already fading.

"What did you hit him? It was a lot more effective then your first attack" asked Esper

"I used my own special gravity dust to enhance the impact strength" replied Leo stands up to His full height.

"We should probably get out of here before that thing comes looking for a second round" continued Leo as he clipped striker on his back.

"That's probably a good idea. I saw a tower to the south-east that looks like it could be able to take us back up the cliff." Esper said as he pointed towards the tower.

"I'll take point as you to beat up at the moment and I can move the fastest," said Scarlett to Leo.

"Ok. Scarlett, you're on point. Esper, you take right and Olivia you take the left and I'll keep an eye out for our big friend in the trees there. If you see Grimm take it down as quickly as possible we don't want to get held up in a drawn-out fight. " said Leo with a commanding voice.

With that they set off at a jog for the tower in a diamond formation. Encountering only a few Grimm along the way easily dispatching them With a few well-placed shots from Esper rifle and knives from Olivia. As the team got closer to the tower they could hear some fighting happening ahead of them. As they climbed to the top of the hill they could see another team fighting off a dozen or more Grimm of different sizes and types.

"Those Grimm are blocking the tower. We need to help that team cut through them or else we all won't make it" said Leo as they came to a halt.

Looking at Esper "start by picking off the Grimm at the back" said Leo

"The rest of us are going to reinforce the team." Continued Leo drawing striker.

The three students charged down the hill with a war cry drawing the attention of both the other team and the Grimm. Before the students made contact a serious of shots tour through the sky impacting 3 larger beowolves at the back sending them flying into the canyon behind them. As if being knocked out of a haze the Grimm all roared and charged forward once more into the other team once more engaging in combat.

Hearing the war cry behind her Coco turned around to see three other students charging down the hill to join them. Being lead by a massive boy with a two-handed sword, a girl with crimson hair flowing behind her and Olivia the girl she meets the day before. That's when she heard the shots ring through the air, Coco turned just in time to see three unsuspecting alpha beowolves go flying off the edge of the canyon. As she brought her chain gun back up to fire at Ursa charged into her knocking her to the ground, covering her face from the coming attack with her arms waiting for the end-when it don't come Coco uncovered her face looking down at her was the Ursa frozen In place by a giant blade sticking out of its head. Backpedaling from under the Grimm Coco Got to her feet as the massive grey haired boy came up and pulled the sword out from the Grimm before giving her a cheeky smile that made her feel heat in her cheeks. Grabbing her chain gun from the ground beside her Coco pulled the trigger letting loose a torrent of dust infused rounds through the air tearing apart Grimm.

From his perch in a big redwood, Esper could see the whole battle unfolding. Lining the crosshairs up on a three large beowolves at the back of the pack. Taking a breath before holding it and in quick succession pulling the trigger three times, feeling the familiar sensation of the bolt sliding home with each pull of the trigger. Looking up just in time to see the targeted Grimm fly off the edge of the canyon. Looking at the rest of the battle the Faunus could see Leo pull his arms back and threw his sword at an Ursa about to bite a girls head off. Watching as the force of the throw drove the sword half way down the blade, but before he could observe Leo more a red whirlwind speed around the battlefield as Scarlett jumped and slashed and stabbed the Grimm dancing away before the Grimm could strike back. Taking sight once more Esper picked off two ursai that were closing in on the bunny Faunus velvet back as she punched a Beowolf into the ground.

The earth rumbled under Olivia as she launched a shard of earth at a nevermore that was diving towards Leo and impaling it in the torso pinning it to the cliff side as it died. Using a Beowolf as a spring board the girl shot into the air throwing a single knife at the Grimm detonating in an explosion before landing beside a tall black haired boy with a green armguard. As the Grimm started to close in on them Olivia drew her shortsword and a long parry knife, knocking back a swipe From a Beowulf with the knife Olivia dived forward driving her sword through the off-balance Grimm. Look up from the Grimm Olivia noticed they were surrounded, slamming her hand on to the ground and activating her semblance to drive large earthen spikes into all the Grimm surrounding them. Looking Around Olivia could see that all the Grimm are defeated or running off that's when she felt it, the ground shaking As if an earthquake rocked under them.

"We have a massive problem" called Esper as he appeared beside them all

"What do you mean. All the Grimm are dead" replied Leo

"Not all. Look" said Coco as she pointed to the edge of the canyon as a massive black hand with bone plating on it came over the top grabbing the earth

"Oh shit it's the kongolioth again. I was hoping that it wouldn't find us." Said Leo, as the giant pulled himself onto the plateau

"What you've already tangled with this thing before" Coco exclaimed as she turned to face the new threat.

"Yer over at the ruins. I blasted it through some trees and we gapped it out of there "replied Leo stepping into his semblance.

"Scarlett here take this. I grabbed a spare refill for your pack" said Leo as he threw a dust cylinder at Scarlett.

"Oh cool yer that last fight drained last I had," said Scarlett as she changed the dust chambers on her pack.

The kongolioth pounded it's chest stealing the two teams attention as it started to move towards them with a curious pace, determined to not underestimate the big guy with the big sword again.

"Ok iv got a plan. It's a crazy plan but that's always the best kind" said Leo with the starts of his devilish smile that Olivia was getting to know meant he was going to do something dangours crazy.

"Can you six distract that thing I Need about 30 seconds to set something up For The Plan." Leo asked the two teams.

"Scarlett you up for a sonic catapult?" Leo asked His Best Friend.

"That's why you brought my refill isn't it?." said Scarlett matching Leos grin.

"Haha you know it" replied Leo as he lined up with a straight shot at the kongolioth and pulled back his sword.

Stepping into the flat side of the blade Scarlett started to charge her dustpack and pulling her daggers put and holding them behind her like little wings, with a small nod to Leo to let him know she was ready he toke a step forward and swung the blade in a massive horizontal arc. Using he semblance to boost his strength and Scarlett dropping her gravity to almost nothing Leo was about to swing with all his might towards the distracted kongolioth. Feeling the force of the swing Scarlett pushed off of Leos sword and sped towards the kongolioth, drawing closer with each passing micro second Scarlett brought her blades up into a cross formation in front of her. Just as Scarlett was about to hit the giant Grimm she activated her fully charged dustpack, creating a humongous sonic boom and ramping up her gravity as high as she could go. Tearing through the chest of the giant and smashing into the cliff behind And Grabbing Onto a small outcrop so she doesn't plummet into the canyon below her.

Everyone watched as Scarlett went speeding through the sky above them, an explosion sounded and a blast of air slammed into them as Scarlett disappeared and a large hole opened up in the Grimm Stopping It in it's tracks. Everyone waited with baited breath to see if that had been enough to topple the giant, the kongolioth toke one step forward then it's legs gave way and it fell backwards into the canyon behind it. It dissolved away before it hit the bottom because no sound.

Coco looked back at the top of the hill seeing Leo standing there with his sword impaled into the dirt and catching the afternoon sun, his second skin fading as he released his hold on it. The tail of his coat getting cough in the little wind that had started up giving him a surreal appearance like something out of a fairy tail.

"Well it seams Aaron has done really good job training him." Glynda said as she got up from the chair she was in.

"It would seam so. I'm still interested in how a a ranked Grimm got this close to the city" Ozpin said as he turned off the screen.

"But that is Something for another day-we have some new students to welcome" continued Ozpin as he filled his mug with coffee before heading for the elevator.

"Coco Adel, Fox Alistair , Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi you brought back the bishop pieces back congratulation you are now team CFVY. Your leader well be Miss Coco Adel" Ozpin said standing in front of the newly formed team as the rest of the school applauded the team.

"Leonardo ironhammer, Esper Florence, Olivia crew and Scarlett dawn you brought back the knight pieces back congratulation you are now team LEOS. Your leader well be master Leonardo ironhammer." Said Ozpin as he joined in on the applause.

Bowing team LEOS left the stage and walked back to there seats next to team CFVY and team STAR on the other side of CFVY.

Glynda stepped up to the stand

"Now I understand that your all want to get going to see your new dorm rooms , but don't forget that classes start tomorrow so don't be late and lastly we have opened the grand hall for are annual welcome buffet dinner. You are all dismissed" with that using her semblance glynda opened the door at the back and students started to file out.

Swipping there dorm key team LEOS opened the door together and stepped into there new home for the next 4 years.

"Wow this is massive "Leo said.

"Apparently the dorms this year have just been build so there newer and bigger then the other ones" replied Esper

Looking Around the room there was two doors on one side and a single door on the other side. In the middle room there was there was a small table and four chairs over in one corner . On the other side were four desks with matching chairs. There were shelves and bookcases round the sides for books and other objects they might collect. Looking into one of the rooms they found the bedroom with there bags already at the foot of each bed. On the other side was a small kitchen with a fully stocked fridge. And the room next to that was a bathroom with a shower a toilet and sink with a mirror.

"It feels like an apartment in the city not a dorm room in a school" said Olivia as she dropped onto a bed.

"I know what you mean" Said Scarlett Jumping into the bed next to Olivia.

"I think this is going to be an interesting next few years" Esper smiled at the rest of team LEOS.

"Well we should get to sleep since we got are first class in the morning," said Leo as he placed his coat on a small cloth hook next to the door and turning off the lights.

 **A/N so thats the end of the emerald forest next chapter is probaly going to be a** **development chapter before we step into the next problem**

 **please comment and review my work its the only way i know what you want or if i need to improve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N in the next few chapters we get to see what are Characters do when there not battling Grimm or busy with classes.**

 **I hope people are still enjoying this story as much as i am writing it.**

Chapter 7 rest and relaxation pt 1

"Thank God it's finally the weekend" exclaimed Olivia as she burst into team Leos dorm room already half unbuttoning her skirt.

"You really have no shame do you Olivia" said Esper as he was coming I the door and Olivia walked out of the bedroom in just a singlet and underwear.

"Hey your lucky. If i was at home id be wearing nothing" Chimed The Half Naked Girl As she dropped into one of the comfy armchairs.

"In that case I'm glad you've taken the curtesy to at least cover up around us. "said Esper with the usual carm voice she had gotten use to.

Nothing seamed to faze that boy not even when Scarlett flicks the end of his tail though Olivia as Esper was getting changed

Knock knock knock.

"I'll get it" said Esper as he pulled a black and white top on.

On the other side of the door stode Avalon.

"Miss Greyling. What could I do for you today "said Esper

"Esper iv told you before just call me Avalon" said Avalon. "I was wondering if Leo was around if like to ask him something"

"Unfortunately he's still in the leadership and tactics class with the other team leaders. I can let him know you stopped by if you like" smiled Esper

"Oh um Yer that would be great. Just get him to message me" replied Avalon shyly. Handing a note to Esper.

"Well do" and with that Esper closed the door.

Taking one look at the note and throwing it in the bin "That's the 4th girl to ask me about Leo." Esper commented As He Sat down

"Ain't you going to give Leo the note." Said Olivia with mild curiosity.

"It was just her number which iv memorized" replied Esper.

"Oh that's right you got that photographic memory thing. I'm lucky if i remember to put a bra on in the morning." Beamed Olivia half joking

"Yer weve noticed" was all the white haired boy said.

Beep beep went the scroll the table.

"Who was that" asked Olivia.

"Just Scarlett saying she got held up in ANOTHER debate with ANOTHER female about the authenticity of her chest" replied Esper

"Haha iv had a few people asking me if her breasts are fake aswell" Olivia laughed. " so where you two going"

"If you must know were heading to a club in downtown vale that Scarlett wants to go to."

Esper reluctantly replied.

"But your both not 18. How do you think your going to get in" said Olivia as she shifted into a cross-legged position.

"Apparently Scarlett secretly dated the owner. Apparently no one is meant to know that. least of all Leo" Esper replied with a note of seriousness in his voice.

"Ok ok I won't say anything about your little date" said Olivia defensively.

"It's not a date in only going to keep her out of trouble and I know Leo would kill someone if something happened to her" Esper sighed.

Beep beep.

This time it was Olivia's scroll

 _"Hey liv get dress and meet me at the landing pad. Leo_."

"Oooo looks like Leo has a surprise for me. And how did he know i needed to put cloths on. " Olivia said as she got to her feet and headed for the bedroom to get dressed.

"Haha have fun on your date" commented Esper in the teasing tone he used with Scarlett.

Stepping through the gate on to the landing pad and looking round for Leo but the only thing Olivia could see was a single dustship. It looked more like and old gunship design but something was off about it like it had just rolled off the assembly, it was all silver in colour and had the wings come out the top of the craft. On the side of the ship was a crest of a grey hammer striking an anvil on a black circle, there what looked like dust propulsion pods on the tips of the wings and also two more on each side of the ship towards the back end. But the part that really stood out was the massive pod on the roof that ran along half the ship befor sloping down connecting to the roof of the craft.

"She's a work of art isn't she" came a deep voice behind her making her turn around.

"Oh yes sir probably the finest iv ever seen." Olivia said to the gentleman that came up behind her.

"I built her myself as a gift for my son." Said the man.

"Wow you built that?. You must be a very skilled engineer " Olivia replied not taking her eyes of the ship.

"blacksmith to be correct but i like to dabble" said the man with a smile

"Looks like you two already meet" called Leo making the man and Olivia turn to him.

"Olivia id like to introduce my father Arron ironhammer. Dad this is my partner Olivia crew."

"Wait this is your dad? The legendary blacksmiths Arron ironhammer?" Olivia said with eyes going wide.

"HAHAHAHA. I wouldn't say I'm legendary but others have called me that from time to time. Just call me Arron." Arron laughed and embraced Olivia in a crushing bear hug.

"h-help m-ee" breathed Olivia as she got caught in Arron' s crushing hug.

"Dad your crushing her" said Leo calmly as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh right sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes" said Arron as he dropped Olivia to the ground and she toke a wary step back.

Now Olivia could get a good look at the giant the nearly crushed her to death.

He had grey spikey hair like his son but he also had a beard that fell just below his chin.

He was just a little bit taller then Leo but Arron was slightly smaller in size although she knew he would be stronger from all the years spent in the forge.

He had a black and grey shoulder guard with the same Crest that was on the ship on his right shoulder.

He was wearing loose combat pants and a grey top and around his neck was a chain with what looked like a riding crop attached to it.

"that's a really pretty neckless "Olivia asked out of curiosity.

"It's just something my old partner gave me before I retired as a hunter. I gave her a similar neckless just with a hammer instead."

Said Arron as he lifted up the riding crop around his neck and looked at it.

"Oh ok that's really sweet of her." Said Olivia

"Hahahaha you wouldn't call her sweet if you knew who she was "replied Arron with a laugh.

"ARRON. Arron is that you?" Called a female's voice. Coursing the group of three to Around To Face The New Comer

"GLANDYA" Arron shouted back and tried to pull her into a bear hug but she toke a step back and pointed her riding crop at him.

"Oh no you don't, It toke me a week to recover from the last one" glynda commented

"So what brings you all the way out to beacon Arron" asked glynda now that Arron had dropped his arms and she had given him a more appropriate gentle hug.

"Oh my god you to were partners. weren't you" Said Olivia before anyone had a chance to speak.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Yes me and Glynda here were partners when we were at beacon together. She's also Leos godmother." Said Arron as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wait what. My headprofesser is also my godmother. All you told me was my godmother was your old partner. " exclaimed Leo with a look of pure shock.

"You never told him?" Said Glynda with a frown on her face.

"Actually I did tell him, i pointed to you in a photo of are last mission together and told him who you were. I didn't know you would become headprofesser of beacon Academy. "Arron said defensively.

"Well what's done is done. Said Leo pinching the bridge of his nose obviously having recovered from the shock.

"Dad was actually here to bring me my tools from the forge" said Leo.

"Well there was one other thing I wanted to give you." Said Arron

"What was that? "Leo replied with a raise of his eyebrow

"That" Arron pointed to the ship as he tossed the keys over to Leo.

"Are you serious. He's just a boy he probably doesn't even have the licence fly that thing." Glynda said as she stepped closer to Arron

"Well the thing is I already have my license" said Leo with a sheepish look.

"What. How. When." Said Arron as he turned to his son. "Your mother"

"Yer... she toke me to get it a few days before leaving for beacon and she also told me you were going to be giving me silver wing once i passed the entrance exam. Sorry dad she couldn't help it" Leo explained.

"It's ok I know how bad she is with keeping a secret so I should have seen it coming". Said Arron running his hand through his hair again.

"Hey dad you going to come with me and Olivia for a ride. I can drop you home?" Said Leo as he headed for silver wing

"Na I'll get my own way back home iv got a lot of catching up to do with my old partner." Arron said as he waved them off.

"You do know I shouldn't be letting you fly that right. But since you already have your license I guess I can give you special permission. Just come to me every time you want to head out so I know where you are." Said Glynda sternly.

"And you are to maintain it. I well not have you burden the other pilots here at beacon because you couldn't be bothered maintaining your own craft "Glynda continued sternly as the two teens back towards the ship.

"Don't worry I'm a blacksmiths son maintaining is drilled into me from day one" Leo called back smiling.

"Well let's go get a coffee Witchy" Arron said as he wrapped his arm around Glynda's shoulders As they headed for the gate back to beacon.

"How about we see Ozpin first. I'm sure he would like to talk to you about a few things. And would you stop calling me Witchy." Glynda retorted.

"Ok I'll stop it. What dose the wizard want with a blacksmith?" Smiled Arron

With a small shake of her head. "He's been meaning to contact you about helping Leo master that little family trait you have. And please don't call him that you know how he gets. By the way where's Steph I would have though she would have come with you to see her son."

"She stayed on patch to help tai with the girls, she said she would go to the Vacuo and see the Vytal Festival instead" said Arron as they headed for the tower in the middle of the academy.

"Oh yes he's on his own now with just his girl" said Glynda with a note of sadness in her voice.

Walking up the rear ramp Leo toke a seat in one of the front pilot chairs with Olivia taking the other one.

There were four chairs in total and a bench running along each side of the craft.

There were metal boxes for storing equipment and other items. By the rear ramp there was a weapons locker on each side.

With a rumble the engines started up. Turning back to the front Olivia could see that the whole window was now a HUD with a compos at the bottom and a map in the top corner.

"I didn't know dust ships had these "said Olivia.

"Most don't. This is whole ship is custom built based on an older atlas gunship design that my dad got his hands one. It toke us 3 years to get it to the point where it would fly. And over the years me and dad have added and upgraded it." Said Leo his voice filling with pride as he described the ship he and his dad built.

With a click the ramp locked in to place "So where would you like to go on this fine evening " asked Leo as he turned to face his partner which he finally noticed wasn't dressed in her normal sweat pants and top.

This time she wore a black cocktail dress that left the back open and wrapped round her neck.

It had a neck line that plunged down to just above the middle of her tummy showing a little of her abs and revealing almost half of each breast.

She wore long black stilettos instead of her normal combat boots and she had a pin on each side of her head holding back her hair.

This was the first time Leo realized that his partner was incredibly gorgeous.

Looking down at himself he felt incredibly underdressed in his boots his combat pants and a singlet with the ironhammer crest on it.

Feeling silver wing reach peck height he looked back at the HUD he pushed the throttle forward a quarter. Feeling the craft respond immediately

"How about we just go north for a bit I want to see how fast this thing can go" Olivia said looking at Leo

With a devilish grin Leo looked her deep brown eyes. "you really want to know how she can go?. Then hold on tight" turning back to the controls.

Pushing the throttle forward until it was at maximum. Olivia felt the g-forces increasing on her body and she was loving it.

Once they reached maxed a red button started to and before Olivia could ask what that was Leo had pressed it catapulting them even faster through the sky.

Feeling the pressure of the speed increase in her chest she couldn't help but laugh with delight, she was loving the intense feeling of adrenaline she was getting.

"Scarlett are you ready yet. Leo and Olivia well be back soon" Esper called out.

"Yes just give me a minute I'm just putting my heels on, and no they won't i saw the silver wing on the landing pad which is dad's and Leos ship so they well be busy all night. "Scarlett called back from the bedroom.

Checking herself in the mirror before she stepped into the lounge

"What do you think?" Scarlett asked doing a little twirl when Esper turned to look at her.

Looking down the slowly bring his eyes up she could feel his golden eyes examining every detail Of her outfit. This was the first time she had felt the faunae's scanning eyes on her, now she knew what his opponents meant by he doesn't miss a detail.

Scarlett wore a blood red latex dress with the straps looping around her neck leaving her back exposed to the night air.

Her hair was done into her trademark pony tails.

On her wrists she wore a few bracelets but otherwise were left bare.

Her heels made her about 6ft and were also blood red with a long pointed stiletto heel.

But the thing that caught Esper's eyes the most were the scars on her arms and legs. And when she twirled there were even more scars all over her back.

With a sad look Esper asked "How did you get all those scars. There everywhere."

"Oh they nothing there in the past. Ready to go dancing "said Scarlett completely brushing off his question and headed out the door.

Following after her they walked through the school to the shuttle into the city.

"Do you own anything besides latex? " asked Esper as they walked.

"Yer I have a few tops and pants that are normal. Why you ask " replied Scarlett casualty.

"Well iv never seen you in anything besides your school uniform Or Something Latex" said Esper

"Haha Yer I guess I do wear it lot. I guess love the feel of the material on my hairless body. The restrictive feel on my skin and just how the whole thing feels. " Scarlett commented

"Ok fair enough. So -"

"You two headed for the city" called the pilot of the shuttle cutting Esper off.

"Yer two to downtown vale please" Scarlett Said As the pair Climbed Into The Craft.

Pulling back on the throttle Leo turned to Olivia "fast enough for you" that devilish grin creeping across his face.

"I...ab...so...lutly...loved...it" exclaimed as the pressure on her dropped and she could breath properly again.

"That was one of the best feelings in my life" she said after taking a deep breath.

"Well iv got one more surprise for." Said Leo as he turned to the console and pressed a button that said air tight.

"What that one do" she asked.

"You well see in a second" replied Leo and he pulled back in the control wheel and the craft started to climb up and round doing a backflip before diving into the dark water.

Pressing another button and the front of the craft light up as lights all over the silver wing came on illuminating the dark water.

"Wooooow this is so cool" Olivia commented As a few fish swam over the top of then.

"Yer it's completely air tight this ship. Can't go deep but just enough to see under." Said Leo as they returned to the surface.

Breaking the surface of the water a few minutes later Leo unbuckled From The Chair And went over to a hatch that led on to the roof of the ship.

Pulling a ladder down Leo opened the hatched to reveal the shine of the shattered moon.

Beckoning for Olivia to follow him he climbed on to the roof, curious she followed him into the roof to find him laying against one of the dust exhaust. Sitting next to him Olivia looked up to where he was looking and could see stars everywhere in the night sky.

"I use to watch the stars almost every night when I was living on patch. You can't see them from beacon because of all the lights." Leo said softly.

Then he said something she didn't expect.

"I'm really glad you became my partner, you might have noticed I just ignore the other females advances. But your different you haven't made a single advance towards me, thank you for that. "he said looking into her eyes his usual carm and emotionless voice replaced by a vulnerable and soft voice.

A little taken back By This reveal of character Olivia replied "no problem. We're partners we have to have each other's backs both physically and mentally. Any time you need to talk we can no matter the time"

"Thanks liv that's lifting to know." Said Leo as he smiled at her.

"Now would you like to go for a night swim? "Leo asked as he got to his feet.

"Really... now?. I didn't bring any swimwear" Olivia said as she too got to get feet.

"Just with in your underwear." Replied Leo as he toke his boots off.

"Um I don't know if you noticed this but I'm not actually wearing underwear under this dress." Said Olivia as she went a bit red faced

"Ohhhhh. Right. Um there should be some swimwear in the crate marked water equipment if you want to wear them" said Leo

"Ok I'll have a look." Olivia said as she climbed back down into the ship.

"Hey Leo could you help me out of my dress I'm a little stuck" Olivia called out.

Dropping down onto the inner deck Leo could see that she was having trouble releasing the zipper in the back because of where it was.

Leo gently sliding the zipper down the rest of her back he turned and was about to go back up the ladder to give her some privacy when felt her arms wrap around his lower torso and her soft skin press against his.

Closing his eyes he placed his hands on her hands and they just stood there feeling the heat of each other's body's neither daring to even speck.

After what felt like ages Olivia broke the silence.

"Back at the ruins when the kongolioth hit you I though you were dead. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen."

Turning in her grip so he could look at her "It well take a lot more then just that to kill me, I know my semblance makes me invincible but I have also conditioned myself for in those situations when I can't use my semblance."

For a minute Olivia didn't say anything then she stepped back a bit to look Leo dead in the eyes. "Next time you don't do it alone. We do it together .Deal?"

"Deal. Now we're you going to put swimwear on or not. "Said Leo as he looked down and could see that Olivia still hadn't put cloths on

"I choose not" and she dashed up the ladder and Leo heard a splash as she jumped into the water.

"Well I guess that's that "Leo said to himself shaking his head slightly before stripping off the rest of his cloths and followed after his nudist partner.

 **A/N as you can see this was mostly about Leo and Olivia's relationship as partners** **. I still haven't worked out the coupling yet but i want it to be natural and not forced.**

 **i wanted to show Leos softer side which he keeps hidden from everyone untill hes lone or with someone he trusts. and Olivia's more of the other way she wears her emotions and feelings like a badge for everyone to see.**

 **next chapter is going to be mostly about Esper's and Scarlett's relationship and also going to reveal some of Scarlett's dark past so warning it dose have adult therms so i well be putting a warning just before i tell it so people can skip it if there done feel comfortable reading that stuff**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 rest and relaxation pt 2

!WARNING! GRAPHIC AND DISTURBING CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS A FUCKEN KONGOLIOTH DOING IN THE EMERALD FOREST AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET MY KIDS FIGHT IT" Arron demanded as he slammed his hammer sized fists onto Ozpins desk

"Arron carm down" said Glynda as her old partner was on the verge of going into a fury.

"CARM DOWN. CARM DOWN. THAT IRRESPONSIBLE OLD MAN LET MY CHILDREN TAKE ON A S CLASS GRIMM." Arron shouted at Glynda and pointed with glowing hands at Ozpin as his semblance kicked in

"And your son preformed beyond expectations even taking down the Grimm in question" Ozpin outlined from his seated position.

Throwing a flaming axe at the steel pillar behind Ozpin using his semblance to materialize the weapon

"YOUR JUST DAME LUCK IV BEEN TRAINING LEONARDO AND SCARLETT SINCE THEY COULD PICK UP A WEAPON" Arron bellowed at Ozpin. His hands still glowing.

Ozpin slowly stood up from his chair and looked Arron in the eyes "Mister Ironhammer-i would ask you to reframe from-letting your emotions get the better of you. If it had been anyone else besides your kids- I personally would have intervened-but I have full confidence in yours- and Qrows ability to train them to a higher level of hunters and huntresses then just what they would have reserved at signal combat school. Now if you would take your seat we can finish are meeting"

Holding Ozpins gaze for a minute before picking up his toppled chair and taking a seat. "So what Exactly did you want to talk to me about wizard " retorted Arron still visibly raging.

As the shuttles turbines gained speed and the craft started to climb up into the night sky Esper looked over at his partner "we've left the school ground would you be so kind as to tell me where were going." Asked Esper

"We are going dancing at my all time fav club that's holding it's grand reopening Tonight" answered Scarlett with a smile spreading across her blood red lips .

"Ok but one minor detail is were not 18 so do you think were going to get in" Esper commented

"As it so happens I dated the owner of the club. But it we had to part ways coz of age difference "replied Scarlett mumbling the last part almost to fast for Esper to make out

"Right ok so that's why you asked me to not tell Leo where were going." Responded Esper just as the shuttle touched down in downtown Vale

Sliding the shuttle door back Esper jumped down turning on his heel he held out his hand for Scarlett to help her down.

Judging by the factory style buildings and the lack of lights except for the street lamps at each block corner They were in the industrial side of Vale.

Strange place for a club since there's no one around though Esper as he started to get an uneasy feeling about the area

"Are you sure were in the right place?" Asked the monkey faunas

"Would you stop worrying and loosen up your almost as bad as Leo you know" retorted Scarlett as she headed off down the road towards an overpass

"Mmmmm I wouldn't worry so much if you were straight up with me" advised Esper with a note edge in his voice that the girl hadn't heard before

"Fine. We're going to go to a club called lost fantasy's it's own and managed by Junior Hei Xiong my former lover. That better mister worrier "Scarlett divulged with a poke of the tongue.

"It well have to do" commented Esper the note of edge still in his voice.

Stopping under the Overpass Scarlett knocked on a door of a small factory tucked under the overpass.

A little slider in the door opened revealing a guy wearing black glasses.

"Scarlett. What are you doing here. Your brothers not with you is he." Exclaimed the doorman panic creeping into his voice.

"I came to get drunk and dance in the best club in Vale. You really think I would willingly bring him back here. So you going to open the door or do I have to do it myself" commanded Scarlett with a hint of aggression seeping into her voice.

A few moments later the door slide open and the two underage teens stepped through the door revealing a desk on one side with a henchman seated at it on the other side stood the henchman that opened the door.

In the middle of the room was a set of large stairs That Lead Down To The Main Floor of the club where the pair could hear music pumping from.

When Esper passed the doorman he felt him put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Hey keep a close eye on her I don't want to see a good guy like you get dragged into her crazy mess" spoke the doorman and earning himself a threatening glear from Scarlett

"Thanks for the advise but if you knew me like you know her you wouldn't be calling me a good guy. Now let go before I remove your hand" Esper whispered back at the doorman aggression and rage flickering across his face and in his voice.

This boy is some one that doesn't need protecting the doorman though as he removed his hand from the boys shoulder

"What did the doorman mean by your a crazy mess" Esper said loudly over the music that was drifting up the stairs.

"Haha . Oh Lets just say I'm not as sweet and inercent as I appear and leave it at that" laughed Scarlett as they made there way down the stairs onto the main floor of the club.

"Wow this place is massive" exclaimed Esper as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yer well Junior dose pretty well for himself."

Scarlett commented As she started to cross the dance floor in the middle of the room and head towards the bar on the left hand side of the main room.

the barman lifted his head as the pair drew close and a terrified expressions creeped into his face as he realized who was walking towards him.

"Junior hun how you been" Scarlett beamed at her former lover. "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" continued Scarlett as she sat down on a bar stool with Esper taking a the seat next to her.

"Um hey red um what are you doing here? Your brothers not with you is he?" Stammered Junior

"Why is everyone asking me if Leos with me. Dose it look like he's with me" Scarlett huffed

"That's a good question. Why is everyone asking if Leo came." Esper inquired about curiosity coating his word as he surveyed the layout of the main floor.

"Haha so you haven't even told your new partner from beacon about your past. Haha I knew you didn't trust people but he's meant to be someone you trust" Junior howled with laughter.

"How did you know we were from beacon let alone partners" asked Esper with that edge returning to his voice.

"Oh this is rich. He doesn't even know who I am. The names Junior and I'm an information broker so it's my job to know what's happening in this fucked up world of Ares" boasted Junior

"This is getting boring I'm going to go dance, want to join me Esper?" Scarlett yawned as she got up and headed for the dance floor.

"Not at the moment I'm still a little overwhelmed by everything" lied Esper with his normal carm voice.

"Don't take to long I want to see if your moves are good as your shooting" chuckled Scarlett

Once Scarlett was dancing Junior turned to Esper and said "she doesn't know dose she"

"Know what Exactly" darkness filling Esper's voice.

"About who you are" Junior replied ignoring the danger in the other boys golden eyes

"No she doesn't and since your asking you must know who I am so you must also know that you need to keep your human lips shut about it " Esper threatened bearing his sharp teeth in a snarl.

"Ok ok I well I don't need another Leo incident, but you should know that last week someone did come looking for information on you which obviously I didn't have at the time but just watch out". Junior defended.

"And why are you giving me information for free of your an information broker." Esper asked still with edge in his voice.

"I just believe we might be able to help one another." Proposed Junior.

"Came on Esper came dance with me" Scarlett begged as she ran over and started to pull his arm.

"Ok ok I'll came just don't pull my arm out of its socket " Esper breathed biting back the jaring pain in his shoulder.

"Um Scarlett i should probably tell you I can't dance" blushed Esper as the pair stepped into the dance floor in the center of the club.

"Oh don't worry it's not that hard, I'll teach you" Scarlett whispered into his ear as she placed his hands on her hips feeling the cool latex on his fingers.

As He opened his mouth to say something the music started up and Scarlett slowly moved her hips to the best of the music.

"Just focus on nothing but the music and letting it taking control of your movements." Scarlett whispered into his ear again

Before he knew what was happening he was moving his body in sync to the music and Scarlett's own skilled body. Soon they were whirling around the dance floor there body's no more then millimeters from each other.

"Wow that was tiring" breathed Esper as he slumped in a barstool in front of Junior

"You two were up there for quite a while" junior stated as he passed Esper a glass of brown liquid.

"Don't worry it's just bourbon. I make it a point to not poison my future business partners" Junior said as he Esper downed the glass in one gulp.

"I haven't said yes yet" Esper commented As Junior refilled the glass.

"So how did someone like you end up with someone as young as her" Esper asked as he turned back to watch Scarlett swinging her hips to the best with her hands in the air.

"Well that's a long story and probably one best Red herself told you. Let's just say she's been broken and once someone's been broken they never the same again" hints of sadness filling the information brokers words as a henchman ran over with a tall red haired male in a white jacket and a bola hat

"Um sir Roman is here to talk to you" said a henchman

"Oh for fucks sakes what dose that pompass cane twirling asshole want" mumbled Junior only Esper was able to hear

"Junior! How are you" called the cane twirling asshole as Junior called him.

"What do you want torchwick I don't have time for your crap tonight I'm trying to prevent my club from being destroyed" junior barked at the man.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not like your ex's brothers here." Laughed Roman

"Not her brother but she's dancing over there" pointed Junior to Scarlett still dancing.

"Mmm she looking good. Maybe i should go have a dance" Roman said with a smile spreading across his face.

"I would advise against that" growled Esper as he stode up from his seat to stand in front of Roman

"Mmm it looks like we have a lost faunus here. I'd better drag you back to your white fang friends. "Roman threatened as he tried to jab his cane up into Esper's face.

A smile slide across Esper's face as he looked up at the man he had just trapped with his semblance.

"What's the matter can't move?, now I suggest you finish your busniess with Junior and leave before I do more then just hold you in place" Esper's whispered into Romans ear with dangerous conviction in his voice.

"Ha your a slippery one kid. Where you find this one Junior? At The candy store?" Laughed Roman as he tried again to move.

"Actually I'm Scarlett's partner and I don't take to kindly to people making those kinds of comments about my friends" darkness and aggression filling the air around Esper as he spoke.

"Woah carm down there kid I was only joking. "

With a one last growl Esper down the last of his drink and headed back to the dance floor only releasing his semblance once he was almost back to Scarlett.

"What were you and Roman talking about. I know it was serious coz I could feel you using your semblance" inquired Scarlett softly as Esper stood behind her and toke hold of her hips once more.

"Don't worry he just grabbed my tail." Esper said brushing off her question as a slow song came on and he rested his forehead against the back of hers.

As the pair swayed back and forth to the slow music Scarlett was just enjoying the fact that her partner had finally let his guard down enough to enjoy himself.

Feeling his breath on the back of her neck made her feel surprising safe, a level of safe she only ever felt when Leo was around.

Was this new addition to her life actually getting through her barriers.

But she had never been attached to faunas before, yer sure there were quite a few good looking ones even some she would say were hot but she had never lusted after them

This can't be lust she told herself.

I don't get the same feeling I'm my waist looking at him like I do when it's lust.

Could this be the start of real feelings for someone? No I can't be falling for someone, that's just not me.

"Scarlett" came a voice snapping her out of her trance.

"Um what yer I'm ok why?" Scarlett answered

"You just look really white all of a sudden and your heart rate spiked for a second" Esper said still holding her and resting his head on her head.

"Plus I think it might be best of we left I think something's going to go down." Esper continued as he lifted his head and stepped back a pace

"Oh shit that's Yang. If she's hear she's going to be looking for a fight and well probably destroy this place in the process." Scarlett whispered as she toke Esper's hand and headed for the door as the henchman headed for the bar.

"Are you being serious about this Arron?" Glynda asked as she toke a seat in her quarters at beacon.

"Yes. I'm being serious. The only way for Leo to master it is for Leo to use it in combat. Only through combat can he hope to master it "Arron replied as he toke a seat beside his partner.

"You know if we let him use in the school he well destroy it right?" Glynda said still trying to wrap her head around the idea

"I'm not saying during a normal sparing match. He well have to do in an area where you don't mind getting terraformed with someone that can match his strength and he's already stronger then me." Arron said taking a sip of his beer.

"But that only. Leaves one other capable of that level of strength" Glynda exclaimed

"Yep we are going to have to try find and get message to Tepees" Arron answered as he stood up and put his empty class on the bench.

" That could take weeks. I don't even know HOW to find him let alone get a message to him." Glynda said as she went to the door to take Arron to the shuttle home.

"Well as it so happens iv been crafting a new weapon for him and he left a messenger bird with him so I can contact him once it's done. It well take a few weeks to reach him so he probably won't be here till next semester anyway so gives you plenty of time to arrange things here."Arron commented As they walked across the landing.

"Oh great Ozpins going to love this" Glynda said with a pinch of her nose.

"Haha. Well it's been great seeing you again Glynda. Don't wait so long to come see us over on patch. Your always welcome at the forge " said Arron as he pulled his old partner into a hug before jumping into the shuttle.

"Maybe I well take you up on that some time" agreed Glynda as she waved to Arron as the shuttle started to lift off the ground

Turning on her heels Glynda headed of the gate when a clap sounded through the sky, looking in the direction of the sound she saw the silver wing speeding over the top of beacon and do a loop around the CCTS tower and bringing it to a land on the pad beside Glynda.

"I do have to say mister ironhammer that was some very skilled flying." Glynda stated once Leo and Olivia had come around to the front.

" Thanks miss Goodwitch. And call me Leo you are my godmother after all" Leo said as the three of them headed through the gate towards beacon.

"All right Leo. So where did you to go anyway you were gone long enough for your dad to have to head home" Glynda inquired.

"Not to far. Just south of atlas over by dragon wing isle" Leo Replied

A worried expression crossing Glynda face "you didn't land on it did you"

"No we landed in the water just off it's eastern coast line. Why's that?" Asked Leo curiously passing it the tower heading towards the dorms

"Oh nothing it's just that Legends stats that some of the most ancient and powerful Grimm live on that island. As far as I know it's not safe to land on that island. Well here's the student dorms so I'll leave you two here and have a good night" and with that Glynda headed for the teachers dorm where her quarters were.

"Did Glynda seem a little off to you tonight " Mentioned Olivia As They Stepped Into There Room and the orange haired girl headed for the bedroom before turning and looking at Leo

"I'm still going to need a hand getting out of this dress"

"Oh right Yer" said Leo as he followed his partner into the bedroom to undo her dress when he felt her legs wrap round his waist and pressing her soft lips against his.

"Um are um are" was all Leo could get out once she pulled back.

"Hehe I couldn't help it I wanted to see how you would react" giggled Olivia as she dropped to the floor revealing that she had already taken the dress off.

"That. That was mean of you. You know I can't process emotions" Leo stammered as he wrapped his head around what happened.

"What didn't you like the kiss." Olivia giggled

"I never said that. I just didn't expect you to kiss me." Leo blushed slightly

"Haha so you do like me" Olivia chimed

"Well yer but I'm not Exactly the type for those kinds of relationships" Leo said as he pulled on some soft pants and a new singlet

"Oh don't worry I guessed that after the third advance from a girl here and don't worry neither am I. I Just though it would be funny that's all" Olivia said as she climbed into her bed in a singlet and underwear.

"We should probably be heading back to beacon soon before your brother starts getting worried" Esper said to Scarlett as the pair stepped out of the club just as gun shots started ringing up the stairs as Yang started her assault on the henchmen.

"Yer your probably right. Came on the shuttle pads this way. Might be a bit of a walk through." Scarlett replied as she linked her arm around Esper's and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Did you have fun tonight" Esper asked

"Yer it was really nice to have someone to dance with that's just as light on there feet as I am" Scarlett whispered

"Ha it was only becauae of your lead that i was able to dance. It was my first time ever dancing and it was quite enjoy able. Esper whispered back as he leaned his head on hers.

After walking in silence for a few minutes Esper stopped and turned to scarlett

"What did Junior mean about your past" Esper asked with softness filling his words

"I knew this question was coming and I did promise you that I wouldn't lie to you so let's find a place to sit because it's a very long story and once I start I'm not going to be able to stop" shuddered Scarlett as the memory's started to come back.

Seeing her shudder Esper put his arm around her shoulder "Came on let's find somewhere more privet for you to tell me."

As they walked east down the street in silence, after they had been walking for about 15 minutes Esper spotted the edge of the city where it meets the sea.

"How about we have a seat on the beach there." Said Esper as he lead Scarlett down to the beach.

!WARNINNG! GRAPHIC AND DISTURBING CONTENT AHEAD

Taking a seat on the sand Scarlett placed her hands on her knees and toke a few deep breaths. Sitting next to her Esper didn't say anything he just waited till she was ready.

After a few minutes Scarlett spoke up but her voice was diffrent, it reminded Esper of a scared child

"As you know I was adopted by Leos family the Ironhammers and they have made me feel like one of there own."She Whispered

"Well the thing is I was abandoned at the age of 7 by my biological parent's. Before they abandoned me they did things horrible things to me." Tears welling up in her eyes and her voice getting tight.

"If this is to hard for you you don't have to keep going" Esper said placing his hand on hers

"No I want to tell you it's just hard because I feel like it's my folt they did this to me" scarlett shuddered as she toke a deep breath

"Its not your folt." Esper said brushing hair off her face.

"It is. It is my folt. My biological parent's are biological engineers that altered my genes before I was born so it is my folt because I was a failure. And because I a failure they used me for they're drug experiments. Some days it's so hard to resist the alterations they made to my body, what they made my natural instincts" Scarlett Broke Down Sobbing Uncontrollably

Pulling her into a hug she just wrapped her arms around Esper and kept crying into his chest.

"Did they leave all the cuts on your body" Esper whispered through clenched fangs

All Scarlett could do was nod her head.

"Every night I have nightmares of what they did to me and what they let others do to me.I"

"How did you get away"asked Esper as he stroked her back gently feeling the scars under his fingers.

"They moved to atlas just before I turned 8. Left me to wander the streets of patch, that's when Arron found me when he was opening up the forge. I had hidden inside to keep warm, but instead of just throwing me out he toke me back to his house for Steph to look after. I own that man my life. He is my real father. " sobbed Scarlett as she buried her face deeper into the warmth of Espers chest.

He didn't say anything for what felt like forever but was only minutes.

"Your only the second person iv told outside of the Ironhammers, the first one being Junior. I hope this doesn't change how you see me." Sobbed Scarlett as she looked into his eyes.

"The only thing that's changed is I now see you as being so much stronger to have survived that ordeal" Esper whispered as he pushed the strains of hair out of her face.

Before she knew what she was doing she had pressed her lips against her partners.

"Thank you for listening. And that was just my way of thanking you" Scarlett Said turning the same shade of red as her hair.

"Just your trust is enough for me but I well accept it with pride." Esper calmly said.

"Thank you Esper I never though I'd ever be able to trust anyone enough to tell them what iv told you. Not even Junior knows this much about me. " Scarlett breathed as she brought her emotions under control.

"Don't worry about it everyone has baggage" Esper smiled as he stood up and whipped the sand off his legs.

Helping Scarlett to her feet she whipped sand off her legs and backside. "Came on let's get back it's getting cold and late " Esper whispered.

"Yer ok your probally right" Scarlett replied as he linked arms with Esper once more and set off for the shuttle


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 rest and relaxation pt 3

With a grown Leo rolled over to look at the time on his scroll.

"5.50am. Might as well get up." he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the scroll of the bedside table and swung his legs out of bed.

Looking over the other three beds he could see that Esper and Scarlett had managed to make it back in from where ever they were the previous night.

Grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants and a matching hoodie Leo headed out the door without making a sound.

As he turned down the hallway that lead to the dormitory's exit a shadow flow past him and Esper appeared over by the door in a black hoodie and pants.

"Now why is it are captain has to go sneaking out before his alarm goes off every day at this hour in the morning " inquired Esper as Leo walked up beside him.

"Oh sorry I just didn't want to wake anyone with my alarm so I wake myself up just before it, plus I'm always up at this time in the morning" Leo said as he stepped outside into the crisp morning air.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you up so early. We both had late nights last night I thought you would still be asleep." Leo continued as the two boys headed towards the landing pad.

"Oh I haven't actually gone to sleep yet. I was just trying to process everything from last night." Esper relied as he remembered the events of last night.

"is that really healthy to do that" Leo commented.

"Probably not but I'm use to it" Esper shrugged

"how was Junior's club last night anyway" Leo commented with a smile creeping across his face.

Snapping his head to look at Leo "How did you know we were there"

"Because Junior messaged me last night saying you two had turned up but that you were keeping a close eye on Scarlett." Leo answered as they stepped through the gate onto the landing pad.

"I'm sorry I should have told you where we were going." Esper apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Even if you had told me she still would have gone. I'm just glad she toke you with her" Leo said as he opened the ramp of the silver wing.

"And some good came out of it anyway because she opened up to you didn't she." Leo continued as the ramp came down.

"Yes she told me of her past and what your family has done for her" Esper said anger seeping into the words.

Placing both hands on the shorter boys shoulders "that good it means she trusts you and she doesn't trust anyone outside of the family so in my eyes that makes you one of us, And us Ironhammers take care of our own."

Walking over to the pilots seat Leo started to boot up the silver wing.

"You coming or what." Leo called to Esper who was still standing outside the craft.

"Where are you going" Esper answered as he toke a seat next to Leo.

"Just going to land her in the school hanger so I can refill her and before Glynda gets mad" said Leo as the ramp locked closed and the engines started to lift the craft into the sky gently.

"Oh right so you can actually fly this ship then?" Esper said as he gripped the seat.

" Haha fly it? I helped build it!" Leo laughed as he gently pushed the throttle forwards so the ship could glide over to the large hanger at the back of the school next to the gym.

"Oh wow. But i though your dad was a weaponsmith ." Esper asked as they hovered above the roof of the hanger.

"Yer he is. All firstborn in my family learn the trade. one sec." Leo answered

Pressing a few buttons on the console and little mic icon appeared on the screen

"Flight commander Steven this is first year student Leonardo Ironhammer requesting for landing"

"Arrr Leonardo. Glynda left a message saying you would be dropping a ship by some time today. Wasn't expecting you so early. I'm opening the doors now and just land in station 9." Said Steven over the radio.

"Thank you" answered Leo as he lowered the ship through the roof and onto station 9 retracting the wings as he lowered.

"Very nice flying there kid" Steven call from across the hanger as the two boys walked down the ramp.

"Thanks this is my first time landing in through a roof hanger. "Said Leo as he locked the ramp

"Well you did a flawless job. If seen pilots of 20 plus years struggle with them. So what kind of fuel does she use" Steven asked as he stopped just in front of them.

"Oh she uses a custom blend of dust that I make up. I just wanted to check what kind of refueling system you have so I can make the corrections to the mix when I make it up" answered Leo as he looked over the large tank on the wall.

"Oh it's just a standard Vale refuel system, nothing special. Just plug the tank in and away you go. If you want you can borrow a few to keep full for when you return back here " Steven said as he headed for the storage room where the empty tanks were kept getting two out and bringing them over to the boys.

"Here you go these should do you" Steven exspanded as he handed them to Leo

"Thanks Steven I'll come back later and get them. The silver wings still got over half a tank so she will be all good for a few runs" thanked Leo as he put them beside the craft and turned to head for the door.

"Oh one last thing. Here take this it will allow you to open the hanger doors remotely" called Steven as he tossed a small red button over to Leo.

"Thanks again Steven. I'll be seeing you a lot more in the future" Leo said as he caught the object and headed out the side door.

"Well with that done what else did you have next I'm your agenda today" Esper asked once the door closed behind them.

"Head over to the gym to get started on my daily work out "answered Leo as the two boys headed towards the gym as sunlight started to flood into the school.

"Really? the gym in the weekend?" Esper asked

"Yer I train every day, how else do u think I swing my greatsword" Leo answered as they stepped inside the empty gym.

The smell of coffee started to fill Olivia's nose drawing her from her slumber.

Slowly she turned on to her back she got hit by a stream of light slipping through the curtains.

"Argh i hate mornings" she said as she sat up looking at the other beds she saw that she was the last one to wake up.

Sliding her legs of bed Olivia made her way to the bedroom door following the smell of the coffee.

"Good morning liv" called a cheery voice from right

Looking in the direction of the voice Olivia saw her female team member Scarlett sitting in the sun brushing her hair. It was rare to see the long red hair not tied up.

mesmerized by the tide of Red hair and the brush moving through It She completely Forgot what she was about to say.

"Oh um morning scar" Olivia finally got out as she snapped out of the trance and headed for the kitchen for some coffee.

Taking a sip of the rich dark liquid and feeling it work it's way through her brain and muscles as she moved to sit in the chair opposite to Scarlett.

"So how was last night" Olivia asked with a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

"Oh haha nothing like that happened but it was very... freeing" laughed Scarlett as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"What about you" the red hair girl asked as she started to tie her hair into her trademark ponytails

"Oh it was so much fun. I love the speed of the silver wing and how it can submerge it's self.

Although your brother caught me off guard. " Olivia chatted as she recounted last night.

"Oh wow he actually talked about his feeling?" exclaimed Scarlett with surprise in her voice.

"Yer. He was like a completely different person" Olivia mentioned as she finished off her coffee.

"Yer feelings and social situations been hard for Leo for as long as iv known him. But once he trusts you he will go to the ends of the world and back for you. "informed Scarlett

"Speaking of are giant leader where is he?" Olivia asked as she refilled her mug with coffee.

"Um hard to say but he's probably in one of two places. The gym or the armory working on a prototype weapon." Conveyed Scarlett with a long red fingernail on her bottom lol

"The gym on a weekend? Doesn't that boy rest." Commented Olivia.

"Since he was 10 there's only been 3 things he does with his spare time when not helping dad in the forge. First is weights and endurance training. Second is working on prototype weapon designs and the last is sparing with dad. "Answered Scarlett as she remembered the nights once Arron got home from the forge and they would go spar till they were drenched in sweat.

"I'm home" called Arron as he stepped through the door to the ironhammer family house seeing Leo standing by the back door with his training sword in hand.

"You ready for another ass kicking boy." Teased Arron as he walked over to Leo and saw his wife and little Scarlett in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"In your dreams old man" Leo retorted as the pair stepped through the back door and onto the lawn.

Taking opposite ends of the Lawn Before Facing Each Other, locking eyes Leo brought his sword up in a 2handed grip.

After a half second Leo charged forward lowering the blade to his right in a single handed grip for an uppercut slash, closing the gap Leo suddenly changed his direction to go past on Arron's left and dragged the blade across his fathers chest.

Feeling the bite of the blade on his dad's aura Leo spun on his heel and thrusted the sword towards his dad's back only to have it stopped by a shield his father had materialized, jumping back out of Arron's strike range .

Leo circled his father as Arron's hands started glow again marking his semblance is about to bring forth another weapon.

As his father started to pull the weapon out of the air Leo chose then to strike and dashed forward and slashing the blade across Arron's knees Making Him Jump Back Out Of Reach.

"Good boy your learning to take advantage of your opponents weakness "called Arron from his new position

Taking one step forward Arron leaped into the air and swung a giant sword overhead at Leo.

Looking up to see the sword coming down Leo brought his own sword up to block but the small training sword couldn't stop the heavy sword Arron was swinging.

As the heavy sword shattered the smaller sword something inside Leo snapped and a ice cold wave washed over his body, the blade connected with his shoulder but instead of being knocked back from the impact the heavy sword shattered on contact and knocked Arron back a few feet.

Looking down at his hands Leo saw that his hand and the rest of his body was covered in some sort of metal.

"um dad whats happaning to me" Leo called out panic starting to creep into his voice.

"boy it think thats your semblance awaking" Arron said as he placed his hand on his sons shoulder feeling the cold metal over his sons skin.

"scarlett?"

"Scarlett?"

"SCARLETT?"

Olivia yelled as she tryed to get scarletts attention

"oh sorry i was just thinking back to when Leo awakened his semblance" scarlett laughed

"Oh yer when was that? . I got mine at 15" Olivia Asked.

"We were 10 when it happened and he's been training it ever since" Scarlett said.

"So you got yours then two?" Olivia asked alittle confused.

"Oh no Leo got his at 10 I was 6 when mine triggered" she said as she got up from her seat to refill the teapot in front of her.

"Oh wow that's super young. Did you get it from training?" Chartered Olivia.

There was a brief pause before Scarlett said anything" no mental and physical trauma"

"Oh" not expecting that answer Olivia felt bad now for asking.

Noticing the change in the girl Scarlett place her hand on her shoulder."it's ok it's in the past and you didn't know"

Wanting to change the subject to cheer up the little orange whirlwind"Olivia could you brush my hair for me please"

"Really? But you hate people touching your hair. I distinctly remember you ground pounding Siegfred for just knocking the ends of it slightly" questioned Olivia the saddness in her replaces by surprise.

"Yer I know I did but some parts at the back are really hard to reach so it will be nice to have someone else do it" Scarlett said as she floated in front of Olivia holding out her hairbrush.

Taking the hairbrush Olivia started to run it through the red hair Scarlett had undone.

"Wow how do you keep your hair this soft and smooth. It feels amazing" Olivia exsclamed as she brushed and ran her fingers through the floating girls hair.

"I use a mix of diffrent things to keep it health plus iv never cut it so I think that helps." Scarlett blushed.

"I honestly could do this all day"Olivia commented as she was once again mesmerized by the flow of the red hair.

"246!,247!,248!,249!,250!"Leo exsclamed as he dropped the weight bar back onto the brace.

"Whooo that's what I call a good warm up" Leo said out loud as he got up off the bench and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Warm up? We've been going at it for 4 hours. I don't think iv ever sweated so much in my life." Breathed Esper from exsorstion.

"Well then I think we should go all out and do another set but add 200kgs more." Leo challenged.

"200! MORE!?" Coughed Esper

"Your already at 600kg and you want to go 200 more? Are you nuts that's already 500 more then what I can do and that's using my aura to boost my strength " Esper continued as Leo picked up the last 2 100kg weights in the room and added one to each side.

"Haha I accept your challange" Leo boasted. Laying in the bench and gripped the bar before lifting it off the stand and started a other round of reps

" You are insane Leo I hope you know that." Esper said with notes of consern in his voice. He didn't surprise easy but this was one thing that had surprised him.

"... don't worry ... in been ... training... everyday... since I... was 10. Leo breathed inbetween lifts.

"Wow ok that makes more sense then, by the way your at 100." Esper answered

"If 800 is your current limit and you said u train to be able to use your sword how much does your sword weigh" curiosity filling Espers words

"About...150" Leo breathed

"Holy crap that's a heavy sword. But if you can already use it then why do you keep pushing your self with more and more weights."Esper questioned trying to get an insite into Leos iron head.

"Well I figured to stronger I am the harder I can hit with my sword, and the harder I hit the fast the target gose down, and the fast the target gose down the sooner I can move on to the next"Leo said after putting down the bar on its stand

"Ok makes sence" Esper agreed.

"But the only reason I'm becoming a hunter is to protect Scarlett and the people I care about" Leo said as he whipped sweat off his forehead and bare chest.

"What about you Esper why are you becoming a hunter." Leo asked as he looked his teammate in his golden eyes.

"My reasoning isn't as righteous as yours. There's two reasons I chose to become a hunter the first being I wish to preserve the memory of someone close to me, the second is to get vengeance on those who toke her away from me"Esper replied holding his teammates unwavering gaze.

Holding his Espers gaze for a few seconds Leo saw the determination and resolve in his eye.

"Good hold onto that reason no matter what gets thrown at us. We're more then just a team we hold each others lives in each others hands. You most of all since your the one always watching are back and it's good to know you won't let us down" expressed Leo with steel In his voice

"Well if it isn't the monkey and the beast from team LEOS" called a voice from the other side of the gym.

"What do you want Seig" Leo asked annoyance filling his voice as the to boys looked to the door.

"MY NAMES SEIGFRED NOT SEIG" Seigfred roawed and stormed over to the to male members of team LEOS.

"Siegfred, seig it makes no difference to me what you call yourself. Now what do you want, And answer the question this time because I have no patience to deal with your stupid ego today" Leo challenged as he stepped inside Seigfreds personal space.

Taking a step back

"Oh Im just looking for see your sister that's all" seigfred laughed.

"Be very carefull about what you say next boy" Leo whispered into Seigfreds ear

"I wanted to see if she would put her big red lips to good use ..." but before Siegfried could finish what he was about to say Leo's hand shot up grabbing him by the neck and cutting off all air flow.

Holding him off the ground Leo looked deep into his eyes.

All Seigfred saw In Leos eyes was a burning rage, next thing he know he was being tossed across the room.

Hitting the ground with a thud.

Seigfred only had enough time to get his hands up over his face before Leo had leaped across after him and started rain punchs down on seigfred.

After 6 or 7 punchs that felt like being hit by trucks they stopped and the weight where Leo was sitting.

Uncovering his face and opening his eyes Siegfred looked over and saw Glynda Goodwitch dragging Leo off to the side using her semblance to restrain him.

"LEONARDO IRONHAMMER what do you think your doing "Glynda growled

"Just dealing with a pile of trash. And if you would let me go I would quickly despose of it for you"growled Leo through clenched teeth and tryed to surge forward coursing Glynda to increase the force she was using to hold Leo back

"If you and Siegfred over there want to fight so bad that's fine but take it to the arena where all fights take place both training and grudge." Glynda said sternly as Siegfred got to his feet and flexed his jaw.

"Fine, I'll just have to finish this off in the arena" Leo stated through gritted teeth as he turned on his heels and headed for the door, grabbing his hoodie on the way.

"I don't think we're going to be able to wait for Tepees to arrive to start Leonardo's training" Glynda though to herself and Leo smashed a hole in a wall on his way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 hammer in the fog

Unhooking the cage in front of him, Arron put his arm up to the cage and the Falcon hopped out onto Arron's forge glove he was wearing.

Picking up a roll of parchment Arron opened up the cylinder on the birds back and slotted the roll into it.

Walking over to the window Arron whispered to the bird

"fly home"

With a flick of the arm, the Falcon takes flight climbing fast into the clouds overhead.

Slamming open the door to the ready room of the arena Scarlett stormed in over to Leo who had his back to the door clipping on his armored gauntlets.

"Leo! what the hell are you doing" she yelled

No reply. Leo just kept clipping on the gauntlets.

"Leo!" she yelled again

"LEONARDO IRONHAMMER YOU WELL ANSWER ME" Scarlett screamed at her brother.

Turning to look at her dead in the eye." what" was all he said

"What the hell are you doing," Scarlett said sternly holding his lock.

"I'm going to fight Seigfred," Leo said staring at his sister who was in his face.

"Why are you fighting him. The only time you're like this is when you've got into your thick iron cast head of yours that I need protecting" Scarlett protested.

"It's my job to protect you. I'm your older brother that's my job. To protect you both physically and mentally."Leo stated as he reached for his coat

before he could get it Scarlett Slapped Him Across The Face with enough force to knock most people out cold.

"When the hell will you learn I don't need to be protected anymore. I've trained just as much as you have and have pushed my body just as much as you and will continue to train as hard as I can till I die and you still think I need protecting?" Scarlett questioned, rage filling her eyes.

"All I want is for you to be safe. And if that means I have to personally dispose of every single Grimm in remnant then I well" Leo answered as he felt the burn of the slap on his cheek.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her seething rage at her brother before she continues

"Your not alone In this fight anymore Leo. You have Olivia and Esper now and you will always have me and your side. Remember Ironhammer's stick together." Scarlett said as she touched his cheek

"That's right me and Esper well follow you anywhere and fight by your side till we fall. That's what makes a team. trust in your comrades and willingness to sacrifice everything for each other" Olivia called from the door frame coursing the two Ironhammer's turn to see Olivia and Esper leaning against the door frame.

"Since the first day, we were put into a team Iv seen you take on more responsibility than anyone I know. you've shown that you want to change the world, even if it is only to keep your family safe. And that is why I will stay at your side."Esper commented as he stepped into the room.

"Thank you, guys. It's good to know you've all got my back." Leo said as he placed a hand on Esper's shoulder.

"So how much you going to make that egotistical asshole hurt." Olivia chirped from the doorway.

With his mouth turning into that devilish grin

"Let's just say they might need to schedule a clean-up crew after I'm finished" Leo grinned

"Well then will let you finish getting ready and see you in the arena," Olivia said as she grabbed the other two members of LEOS and dragged them out the door.

Once the door shut behind his team Leo was able to sit in solitude for a few minutes to gather his thoughts and ready his mind for the coming fight. With his mind clear of all stray thoughts Leo stood up and opened his locker and picked out 6 long rune inscribed knives each with a different dust crystal resting in the center of the blade, closing the locker Leo turned on his heel and walked towards the door only to have the leader of Team CFVY Coco Adel and her partner Fox Alistair walk through the door.

Taking off her shades before speaking. " Leo I need you to hurt that asshole as much as you can" Coco asked

There was nothing but rage in her chocolate brown eyes as she asked Leo.

Taking a long breath out before asking

"This is about how he treats the Faunus in your team isn't it, Violate right?" Leo asked ice in his voice As he thought of how Seigfred treated the small bunny Faunus in Coco's team

"Velvet" Fox corrected

"Sorry, my mistake I'll make sure to remember it. Don't worry I plan on making sure he doesn't get up from this fight anytime soon" Leo basically growling the end

Stepping out of Leo's way as he headed for the arena.

"There's something strange about his aura"fox commented once Leo was out of earshot.

"What did you see Fox" Coco asked curiously

"Not only is his aura levels nearly as high as for miss Goodwitch's which in its self is rare but there's this strange radiant feeling to it that just draws you in" Fox answered after a few seconds of thought.

"Wow that higher levels aye that's extremely impressive, and for it to be a commanding aura at that is amazing" Coco whistled.

"It's not so much a commanding aura but more like it's laced with pheromones that an animal would make while looking for a mate" fox explained

"So your saying Leo's an animal." Coco joked

"Haha very funny, no I believe he might be a Faunus"

"Really? But he doesn't look like he has any animal traits" stated Coco not really believing her partner in crime.

"I'm just telling you what I could see, I believe he's going to be one to keep an eye on and not just for the obvious reason of him being a powerhouse" commented fox as Coco lead him to a pair of seats next to the rest of there team.

Stepping through the archway into the arena Leo looked up and saw that the whole school had turned up for this match.

Looking across the arena Leo saw Siegfried standing there, his oversized repeating crossbow pointed at the ground and a smug grin on his face.

Slowly Leo raised his hand into the air and closed it into a fist sending a wave of cheers through the crowd of students seated in the stands

"What? where's that oversized toothpick of yours?" Siegfried called out from across the arena.

Silence filled the arena as they waited for Leo's response.

Looking around the arena before he answered

"I only use Striker on Grimm or hunters I deem worthy" Leo called back as he checked his gauntlets a shifted into his fighting stance ready to start.

"I'll show you worthy" Siegfried roared as he kicked his crossbow up and slammed the trigger on his crossbow releasing three flaming bolts towards Leo.

With a deep breath, Leo toke a step forward and as if in slow motion he deflected each bolt without a single point of aura dropping.

Drawing the runic knives from his coat Leo started to throw each knife at Seigfred as the boy toke of at a run leaving a trail of fog as he went and a never-ending stream of bolt directed at Leo.

It wasn't hard for Leo to either dodge or deflect the bolts, it was kind of like swatting flies out if his face.

It didn't take long for the whole arena to be filled with the thick fog Seigfred had produced but unfortunately, he had already walked (more like ran) right into Leo's trap.

Laughter filled the arena "hahaha what you going to do now that you can't see me let alone catch me" Seigfred laughed through the fog.

"This is over" Leo called back as he started pooling a large amount of his aura in his right hand.

From the stands, Fox could see what was about to happen, since he was born blind Fox learned to use his aura to feel other's aura around him. Seeing the large build-up in Leo's hand he knew that Leo was about to play his trump card in this fight and it was going to be a big one.

Feeling that he had built enough of his aura up in his hand Leo raised it high into the air before slamming it down into the ground sending a burst of aura through the arena knocking Seigfred to the ground.

From Leo's hand shoot out 6 lines of his aura each hitting a different knife which in turn started to glow, all at once the knifes shoot out one line of energy connecting it to the next knife in the sequence to form a giant hexagonal glyph on the ground with Leo and Seigfred in the dead center.

seeing the glyph appear on the floor Seigfred wasn't sure what was happening but Leo wasn't moving so sizing his opportunity while he could he fired a folly of bolts at the unloving boy. Just before connecting with Leo the bolts were halted in there flight by some shield around Leo. With nothing left for him to be able to do Seigfred just watched panic slowly seeping into his mind

For a second everyone just watched as the glyph steadily grew brighter and brighter as Leo's aura slowly drained as he poured more and more into it.

Seeing the glow of the glyph changed from a bright purple to a deep red Glynda realized what Leo was doing.

"EVERY ONE GET DOWN" she roared as she quickly drew her crop and started to cast aura shields over everyone.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to get a shield around Leo before the whole arena lit up in a bright white light followed but what felt like the planet cracking under the feet and gallons of smoke filled the arena blinding everyone.

Several minutes past before the smoke cleared and Glynda was able to see clearly at the chaos that had transpired.

Looking around the room her first priority was to make sure the students in the stands where ok but since her shields were still standing they were ok, shocked and panicked but alive and uninjured.

Next, she looked at the arena and her jaw just dropped, standing in the center of the arena which was cracked and charred black from the blast was Leo covered in his semblance completely uninjured.

Slumped against the wall beside Glynda was Seigfred slowly getting to his feet, a few minor cuts, and bruises but nothing life-threatening.

"MISTER IRONHAMMER AND MISTER TENSHON REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY" commanded Glynda like a drill sergeant.

Without a word, both Leo and Seigfred headed out of the arena bound for Glynda's office.

 _ **A/N this is probaly going to be my last weekly chapter as work is getting busy again so no where near as much time to write so im going to be relacing them ever 2 weeks from this week onwards.**_

 ** _comment and review. its the only way i can get better_**


	11. Chapter 11

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Chapter 11. Punishment./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee Ozpin sat down in his chair about to go over his latest set of reports from Glynda when a thundering explosion rocked through the still mid-morning air./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Jumping to his feet in alarm nearly spilling his coffee in the process Ozpin could see from his office window smoke billowing out of the arena where Leo and Seigfred were having there match./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And just when I thought today was going to be one without problems" Ozpin mumbled to himself. Pulling on his green suit jacket and retrieving his cane from where it was resting against his desk/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Just as he reached the elevator of his office a message came through on his scroll./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""My office 20 minutes Glynda " the message read./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sometimes I wonder who's in charge around here" Ozpin breathed as the elevator opened./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With the smoke starting to clear everyone desperately tried to peer through it trying to see what happened in the arena./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Only one person already know how it turned out./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" "Leo's the only one still standing "Fox whispered in Coco's ear as she to was trying to see but even with her shades she couldn't see through the fog./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Really? Are you sure?" His partner questioned disbelievingly./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Very much so. I can see now why his aura levels are so high. if he's capable of this magnitude of destruction id hate to see what he could do with that greatsword of his" fox calculated./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""They do say Ironhammers are a crazy family and for good reason" Coco commented With a smirk spreading across her lip/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I have half a mind to expel both of you for what happened today," said a stern Glynda Goodwitch. An immense fury could be seen in her eyes/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But i..." was all Seigfred got out before reserving a look so cold he froze mid-sentence./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You are just as much to blame as Leonardo here. If you hadn't have baited him into the fight we could all be enjoying our weekends how we would like." Glynda answered coldly, obviously in no mood for a back and forth argument about who's fault it was./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But no you decided to let your ego get the better of you and try to take on one of the most skilled students in beacon' s current roster. "The pissed off teacher continued./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""HA" roared Leo from the seat next to Seigfred./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I would keep your mouth shut if I was you, Leonardo, I will be getting to you once iv dealt with mister Tenshon over here," Glynda stated in a cold calm voice./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Now Since I can't expel you for this stunt because if we're going to get the Vytal cup back from Atlas and General Ironwoods prized team I'm going to need both of you. So instead your punishment will be to completely refurbish the arena you both just destroyed... together." Glynda continuing in the same calm voice as before looking than both in the eye./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With a sudden flick of her wrist, her office door swung open to reveal a startled Ozpin stand with his hand out to grip the door handle./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sit. Your late" a calm fury edging her words./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And some think I'm in charge" though Ozpin as he sat in the chair Glynda indicated off to the side./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I take it this little meeting has something to do with the explosion and the smoke billowing out of my favorite building about 30 minutes ago," Ozpin stated as he looked at the two boys in their chairs. Seigfred seams very scared for his future at the school, while Leo gave nothing away he also couldn't touch his mind to read his emotions like most people./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, it dose. Leo here decided he would use a tier 6 detonation glyph to end the fight not considering what the damage would have been to the rest of the students watching or the arena" Glynda stated./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Actually it was a tier 8 detonation glyph with a shield countersign to try contain the blast radius to just the inside. I understand where I went wrong with the spell. I didn't employ enough of my aura into the shield." Leo informed them without a change in expression or tone./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After a few seconds of stunned silence, Glynda finally spoke "dust casting wasn't on your enroll form so we will talk about that after"/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And mister Tenshon is here why?" Ozpin asked as he shifted his gaze from Leo to Seigfred./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Because he baited Leonardo into fighting without understanding his opponent which in turn started this whole mess" Glynda answered/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I needed your approval on their punishment, Which is rebuilding the arena they destroyed. I also wanted both of us to have a chat with Leonardo." Glynda continued/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh right yes. That punishment very befitting for the actions taken by these to students." Ozpin replied. His mind wandering onto other matters./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With a sigh, Glynda waved Seigfred out but asked Leonardo to remain seated./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After taking a sip of a tea Ozpin offered her/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok first off, where did you learn to use their 6 dust spells, not even my fourth-year students who specialize in spells can use them, let alone amplify them to higher tries," Glynda asked as she interlocked her fingers./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" My mother started teaching me and Scarlett when we were kids" Leo stated as if answering an easy test answer./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Arrr yes, Stephanie Schnee, the sage of the North I believe they called her," Ozpin said as his eyes glazed over remembering an old memory./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""She goes by Ironhammer now" Leo corrected with a subtle hint of protective fury in his voice./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, of course, I'm sorry" Ozpin apologized also taking note of the protective tone the boy used/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""If you don't mind me asking why does Steph no longer use the name Schnee," Glynda asked softly./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As calm as he could Leo said: " because after that man toke control of the family and drove my aunt to alcohol my mother wanted nothing to do with the family or the S.D.C so she stopped using the name and later toke up my father's." Hints of venom and pain in his voice./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok were a bit off topic at the moment and it's something we can come back to once our last piece of business has been concluded," Ozpin said as he refilled his mug./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What do you know about your heritage on your Ironhammer side," Ozpin asked as he toke his seat once more./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""My father has filled me in on the history and purpose of the Ironhammer's role in the world, " Leo said carefully picking his words while still answering the question./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Realising they won't get anywhere without help Glynda pulled out her scroll and proceeded to press a few buttons, then the ringing started to sound as they waited for whoever she was calling to answer./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What can I do for you this fine evening witchy" Arron's voice sounded through the scroll she placed in the center of the table./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Glynda glared at the scroll and then at Ozpin and Leo who were trying desperately to not laugh./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Evening Arron, I'm here with Ozpin and Leonardo and we were about to discuss your family but Leonardo is being very closed lip," Glynda said out loud for Arron to hear./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Haha ok. Leo they already know everything so it's fine to talk to them about the family" Arron answered after a short bout of laughter./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well I'm in the middle of finishing a rather important weapon for an old team-member/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"So I'll catch up with you all later, later witchy, wizard and son play nice." with that Arron ended the call./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I suppose I can fill you in on what I already know about my... heritage" Leo stated still choosing his words defensively./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That stupid ironskulled imbecile. He knows he's only meant to use that glyph as a last resort." Scarlett spat out not directed at anyone./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Wait Leo knows more than just that spell," Olivia asked as the trio walked into there dorm room./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh hell yer. Our mum is a master sage from Atlas and taught us how to use dust casting glyphs and a few other tricks involving dust." Scarlett replied with a sly grin as she remembered the lessons from her mother/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well you two are full of surprises ain't you," Esper said as he committed that piece of info to memory./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Leo's probably going to be a while so what do you guys want to do today" Olivia stated as her attention wavered/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well I was going to head to the workshop because I would like to make a few new dust rounds with a new dust compound iv been experimenting with" Esper answered/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sound like it could explode...ill come with you, " Scarlett said giddily./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But first I need to change out of these smoke smelling clothes." The redhead said as she walked into the bedroom./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So what are you going to do liv," Esper asked as the other two members found seats./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'm either going to have a nap or watch videos on my scroll I haven't decided yet" Olivia replied with a lazy grin./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You could always come and improve your gear with me and Scarlett" Esper answered as his tail flicked back and forth in the air behind him./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No thanks Esp my Rosealia should be delivered from my family today. Plus I don't want to be a third wheel for you love birds second date."Olivia teased./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It's not a date" Esper and Scarlett said in unison./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ready to go," Scarlett asked Esper as she flicked his tail./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well be back later at some time. Don't spend to much time napping" Esper called to Olivia with a cheeky grin as he closed the door./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Just as Olivia started to get settled on the couch a wave of heat hit her insides sending her lower abdomen into a frenzy often intense butterfly sensations./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Shit I forgot to take my pill today." She though annoyed at herself for forgetting./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As she hurriedly got off the couch she could feel the fabric of her top rubbing as she moved./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Quickly she stripped off her clothes as she ran to her bedside table, frantically she pulled it open and grabbed the bottle of small pills as the butterfly feeling grew more and more intense with each passing minute./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Downing one of the small pills she jumped under the sheets of her bed and pulled her knees up under her chin and just sat there breathing deeply and waiting for the moment to pass./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. First mission

It had been several weeks since Leo and Seigfred's match resulting in the destruction of Ozpin' s favarate arena, in that time not only did they manage to rebuild it but Leo toke it apon himself to make it better then before. The whole building was reinforced with special dust infused metal plates that could withstand the blast of leos most powerful spell( with Glyndas oversight and permission of course) he even managed to make it so the arena can change what terrain you fight on just to spice things up.

Along with the rebuild, Leo has started his specialty training with Glynda to improve the control of his family's unique ability which leaves him drained and exhausted after every training session.

It was 3 months before a group of the students would leave for Shade academy in Vacuo to be Beacons representatives in the vytal festival, in the group were teams LEOS, STAR and CFYV and they spent every free moment training to get ready and it was showing it's results in there team work and just there overall powerlevel and effectiveness as hunters and huntresses.

"Make this quick Ozpin iv got a class to teach in 30 minutes" Glynda stated as she elegantly stepped put of the elevator to the headmaster's office.

"Don't worry this is a simple request. I have reseved a request for assistance from Rockburn to deal with a growing number of grimm. Its becoming increasingly difficult for there local hunter to deal with alone and thus he has taken a critical injury so untell he's back on his feet we need to provide assistance."Ozpin informed her as he looked over his glasses at her

"And you want me to deal with the problem?" Glynda finished his though with a raise of her eye brows.

"Not quite. I well be sending you AND team LEOS to deal with it. I would like them to get some first hand exsperance in fighting large groups of grimm, and out of all the first years i feel there the best qualified to handle this situation without injury - or worse loss of life" Ozpin exsplained to Glynda.

"Yes I would have to agree with that. They do seam to have the best team work and defiantly some of the highist combat skill." Glynda agreed after some though. And toke the mission dossia

"Is there anything else before I start my class?" the teacher asked.

"Oh there is one last thing. You well be linking up with a team from Haven since Rockburn is on the border of both schools they have asked both for help. The hunter that's leading the Haven's team is Foresti Stone , he's already in route to the village, but I'm sure if you leave in the morning and take mister Ironhammer's ship you well arrive about the same time"

"Ok we well do that. But who's going to take the combat classes while I'm away." Glynda asked as she started to head for the door.

"Oh don't worry about that, It well do me some good to see first hand how my students handle them selfs instead of just reading reports all day," Ozpin said with a rare sly smile spreading across his lips.

As the bell signaled the end of the day's classes the students got up to leave.

"Team LEOS would you please stay behind I would like to discuss a matter with you" Glynda announced and a serous of low "owwwww"s rang out around the class.

Striding over , the team firmed a half circle around Glynda.

"Ozpin has given me a mission to eradicated a large group of Grimm and he would like you four to join me. You do not have to come it is compleatly up to you. I can handle quite easily on my own." The huntresses informed them.

With a look between the teens and cheeky smilies on all the faces.

"You taught us to never hunt alone" Esper answered.

"Exactly. So without us, you have no one watching your back."Olivia said

"Ironhammer's take care of there own. I'm going with you no matter what," Leo stated simply.

"And where Leo goes I go" Scarlett agreed.

"I guess that settles that then. You're stuck with us" Olivia laughed

"I guess so miss Crew. So we leave tomorrow morning for the village of Rockburn on the border of vale and mistral. We are linking up with a team from haven academy so it well be a 10 man operation." Glynda exsplained to them.

"Mister ironhammer, Ozpin has requested we use the silver wing as are transportation due to its superior speed" Glynda asked the massive teen standing eye level in front of her.

"With all due respect I would prefer to pilot silver wing then take a beacon drop ship." Leo stated emotionlessly

"Right, I'll leave you to make the necessary arrangements and I'll meet you at the landing pad at 7 am tomorrow morning"Glynda commented and turned on her heels and headed out the door to attend to her own mission arrangements.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, are first mission yay" exclaimed Olivia with pure excitement once the door closed behind Glynda.

"Alright team I know your excited for the mission but we need to be prepared for what ever comes at us, so let's prep are gear tonight so we're not rushed in the morning. And remember this isn't going to be like the initiation with the teachers watching over us this is real and we don't have back up" Leo informed in a commander's voice.

The other 3 members of LEOS nodded in a sober silence.

"Who are we," Leo asked with a devilish grin.

"Team LEOS" the other 3 cheered back

"And what do we do" Leo cheered back

"COME OUT ON TOP" the others cheered back

"Let's do this" Leo smiled and the team headed for the door to prep for there first mission.

On the dragon wing isle stands a large Redstone castle sitting slightly rased on a hill overlooking emerald green plains filled with grazing deer. Dragon wing isle happens to be one of the beautiful lands in remmnat with its towering snow covered pecks and it's crystal clear water and it would still house a glorious kingdom except for one small problem, It is home to some of the oldest and most powerful Grimm to walk this land.

A top the eastern wall stood the alone man, he had short black hair and a beard just past his chin, he wore formal black pants and shoes, he had on a white shirt with a black vest giving him the look of a butler.

As he turned to head for the main building of the castle complex a screech sounded through the air, a lone falcon could be seen making it's way towards the castle.

With an outstretched arm, the falcon landed and with a soft screech settled on his master's leather glove.

Patting the head of the bird he noticed the note attached to its legs.

After quickly reading the note he smiled a little.

"Looks like our old friend's finished. Let's go, we've got a date" he said with a laugh.

In the hanger back at beacon Leo was inspecting the silver wing checking she was ready for her flight in the morning while Esper was inside running a systems check on the new software the pair had installed, where Esper got the software from Leo didn't ask he suspected it was stolen tech Junior had gotten his hands on but he didn't care asking as it worked. The two boys had already loaded the ship with enough dust and supplies to outfit a small army there was even room for leos new exsperamental Grimm weapons, the lock down he called it.

Along with everything else Leo was bringing a few extra bits of gear he didn't normal use in battle but didn't want to take any chances.

"Shes ready to fly when we are, How's the system's going Esp" Leo called as he stepped into the ramp.

"It's going good. Everything's running about 20% better then it was with the old software. Even the targeting systems are responding faster. "The white haired faunus replied looking back over his shoulder to see Leo checking the weapons locker at the back

"Good to hear we should be good for tomorrows mission then" Leo said slightly distracted.

"Ok, what's up. U'v been off since we got the mission" Esper said demanding to know.

After a pause Leo replied "I feel like there's something there not telling us about the mission and why give a simple elimination quest to someone as powerful as Glynda let alone to bring along 4 students."Leo answered a note of annoyances in his voice

"I don't know but I do know the feeling, iv been thinking there must be something that's luring the Grimm to the village" Esper commented with a grave expression

"That's why I asked you to get me the software and the other few pieces of tech from your source." Leo said clapping his friend on the back

"I though so, there in the box over on the back bench" Esper replied answering Leo's next unsaid question and pointing to a small metal box on a bench that ran half the length of the silver wing.

"They work?" Leo asked as he opened the box with a smile.

"Yet, tested them my self before paying"Esper answered as he closed his laptop having finished his tests and checks of the new software

"SHITTTTTT IT'S 7.30 ALREADY" Esper yelled out a look of terror on his face

"Oh crap Scarlett's going to be pissed if we miss dinner" Leo exclaimed with a look of pure horror at the though of his sister's rage.

After quickly scooping up there things the two boys bolted for there dorm nearly forgetting to lock the silver wing and the hanger in there mad dash to escape the coming rage.

With a jolt Glynda shot up in bed, breathing heavily and rabidly, her forehead was covered in sweat. After quickly checking around her bedroom for danger she started to carm down and her heart began to slow back to a normal pace.

Falling back into the bed Glynda breathed a deep breath before looking over at her scroll, 4.37am it read.

"Might as well get up and start getting ready" she sighed. Sliding her legs out of the bed and into the soft carpet of her bedroom floor, reaching over to the table she put her glasses on and the room sharpened as the glasses fixed her sight.

Before she stood up she swallowed two small red pills and toke a sip of water to wash it down. After a few seconds of silence she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

20 minute later after enjoying the hot water on her skin, Glynda wrapped a towel around her hair she flicked her wrist and a burst of warm wind dryed her body leaving only her hair wet.

Once her hair was dryed by non dust means Glynda headed for the kitchen of her small apartment in the teachers dorm room to start the coffee brewing while she got dressed. Returning to her bedroom she proceeded to get dressed.

Once she had managed to pull on her undergarments she slipped her usawall white shirt on over her head. After the top came her skirt bit this wasn't her normal skirt, this skirt along with the rest of her battle gear had been hand made by her old partner Arron Ironhammer.

After slipping on the rest of her gear which consisted of her skirt, knee high armored boots, armored gauntlets and last but not least an armored corset which had her emblem on her left breast plate while the Ironhammer emblem sat on her right breast plate, always ready to protect her heart Arron had told her when he first presented it to her. Lastly she slide her riding crop into a special pouch on her left boot .

With a final check in the mirror to see if she ok and with a quick nod to her self she went to the kitchen and pored a large cup of coffee and drinking it back in a large long continuous sip. Putting the cup down she looked at the time on her scroll and it read 6.30am, she desided to would be best to head for the landing pad.

As she locked her dorm door her scroll went off.

"Just bringing the silver wing around. Take your time still need to load up the Fresh supplies." From Leo it read

"Wow, he's on to it" Glynda mumbled to her self.

"Nothing like his father. Must get it from Steph" she continued as she made her way towards the landing pad.

A few minutes passed and Glynda found herself walking through the gate onto the landing lad and saw the four members of LEOS loading the dust ship for there mission.

All of them were in there combat gear. As she approached the ship she heard a voice she didn't recognize and then Esper looked up from a small metal box and smiled

"Good morning miss Goodwitch" he called out. Gaining the attention of the rest oh the team.

"Good morning mister Florence" Glynda called back in reply as she neared the ship.

"Gorgeous armor you have on miss" Olivia said as she walked out of the ship.

"It is, my father made it," Leo said from the side

"Called it his magnum opus." Leo continued with a slight smile.

"Yes your father did make it for me just before you were born. I never know that it was his magnum opus through." A touch of pride in Glynda' s voice.

"I'm glad he made it for you and not some pompous Barron that just has it in a case never using it." Leo replyed

After a pause "were ready to go when you are" Leo said in Glynda's direction.

"Very good I guess we should be on are way if we are to arrive at the same time as havens team" Glynda stated and started to stride towards the ship.

As soon as she stepped foot on the ship a female voice sounded.

"Goodmorning mistress Goodwitch"

"That's just summer, The ships new A.I, and I know about the name but she picked it from a list of names on the net"

A wide-eyed Glynda just looked a Leo before taking a seat.

"Well summer please start up the launch sequence" Leo asked while taking as his seat in the pilot's chair with Esper joining him in the chair next to him after the rear ramp was sealed.

"Set a course for the village of Rockburn please Summer," Leo asked the ship.

"With pleasure captain" the voice sounded. And with that the silver wing lifted into the sky and headed towards the village of Rockburn.

From his office, Ozpin watched the ship glide into the air with a grace like a bird.

"I should have told her the whole mission." He said to the man standing beside him.

" Don't worry about it Oz, Glynda's more then capable to handle something like this, plus she well have Foresti and team LEOS with her and we both know Leo's more cabable then most licenced hunters." The man reassured him then with a swig of his flask turned on his heels and headed for a chair to sit in.

"Yer your right Qrow, but I do still worry," Ozpin said as he sat in his office chair.

"There not the one you need to be worrying about, especially once you hear the new info I manage to get my hands on," Qrow said taking another swig

"Alright how bad is it" Ozpin asked with a sigh


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 superhero landing

It had been 2 hours since they left beacon and everyone was doing their own thing to get into the mind set. Olivia was leaning against the ramp playing with her sheets of metal, melding them into different objects and just making there float around her,

Esper was asleep on one of the benches, Glynda was meditating in her chair trying to ignore her grumbling tummy because she forgot to eat before they left, Scarlett and Leo were at the front just playing a game on their scrolls while summer (the silver wings A.I) toke care of the flying.

With a grumble, Glynda's tummy went off again this time drawing the attention of Leo.

"Hey, Glynda catch" Leo called out to her as he tossed a small box over to her.

"Dad told me how you are terrible at remembering to eat so I packed you some food, nothing special just some leftovers from last night's dinner," Leo said as she opened the box seeing a full pork roast

"Oh wow you shouldn't have but thanks, your dads right I am terrible at remembering to eat" Glynda smiled softly.

"He also said that because of your semblance you need to eat huge amounts of food to get out energy back," Leo said as she started passing out boxes to everyone even getting Esper to wake up with a short kick to the leg.

As the team ate, Leo confronted Glynda.

"Glynda is there anything that you're not telling us about this mission," Leo asked in a commanding tone that surprised Glynda even if her expression didn't change.

"I don't know what you mean Leo" Glynda replied in between bites of her food.

"I'm meaning why has Ozpin sent you on this simple mission. Your classed as one of the most powerful huntresses in remnant and none even come close to matching your skills as a dust caster"

"To be honest Leo I don't know why Ozpin sent me on this mission and there's nothing in the dossier to tell me that Ozpin didn't already tell me."

After a steady pause, Leo replied

"Ok, so we are both in agreement that there's something bigger than just a simple extermination mission going on."

"That's what I believe,"Glynda said with a nod of her head.

"And I assume you figured that out before we left beacon otherwise you wouldn't have loaded enough ammo and dust to outfit a small army." Glynda continued as she indicated the cases of dust and ammo in the storage compartment in the floor and benches.

"Ha yer you could say that something just didn't add up and I'm not a fan of surprises so I toke extra measures to combat any surprises we might or might not have" Leo laughed

"That's very much like your mother, your father would have just winged whatever came at us" Glynda chuckled as she remembered Arron charging head first into a death stalker nest weapons flying everywhere.

"Captian, we have Grimm incoming from the south on an intercept course." Summer interrupted

"On screen please summer" Leo asked as he spun back round to face the console as summer brought up a window of a swarm of Grimm.

"Scans identify it as a swarm of lancers" summer informed them.

"Thank you summer but I well be taking Manuel controls with this one," Leo said as he readied himself to take control.

"Weapons system online Leo" Esper said as he jumped into the chair beside Leo.

"Ok once there in weapons range don't wait just start to light them up."Leo grinned.

"Glynda do you think you could project a shield at the nose," Leo asked not taking his eyes off the Grimm on the screen.

"How big" was all Glynda said a grin spreading across her face as she stood up and drew her crop.

"Ok, everyone holds on this might get bumpy" Leo called out as he banked right towards the oncoming swarm of lancers. After a few seconds, Esper opened fire with the custom gattling guns Leo had installed onto the ship a few days beforehand.

The 5 people in the ship watched as the large caliber dust rounds tore through the lightly armored Grimm like a hot knife though butter.

As they drew closer Glynda cast the shield like Leo asked and then they rammed straight through what was left of the swarm.

Once through Leo lowered the back ramp

"Glynda unleash hell please" Leo offered

And out the back of the silver wing, a barrage of fire ice and lightning flew toward the swarm wiping out almost all the remaining lancers.

"Coming back round" Leo called out as he closed the ramp and Glynda returned to her seat.

"Want me to clean up the last of them," Esper asked as he lined up the sights on them.

After a purse, they saw the Grimm change course away from them.

"Na there already running and we need to conserve ammo as much as we can" Leo answered.

"Well looks like the funs over we can go back to relaxing." Scarlett joked.

"Haha, yer. Summer take over controls and how far from rockburn" Leo said

"With pleasure captain, we are approximately 3 hours and 30 minutes from Rockburn at are current speed." Summer's voice sounded.

"Thank your summer" Leo answered.

"Well since we've got time I'm going to go back to sleep," Esper said with a laugh and flopped onto one of the benches.

"Ill join you" Scarlett giggled and also flopped onto Esper but weighing next to nothing so he wasn't winded under the impact. Nestling her head into his neck and Esper placing his hands on her lower back as they both started sleeping.

"I didn't know they were a couple," Glynda asked as she watched the two teens sleeping together.

"As far as I know they're not but I'm not really one to notice those feelings. Scarlett just sleeps better if she's sleeping next to someone, something she's always done since dad found her and brought her home." Leo answered still reading something on the console.

"Arrr ok, and what about you and miss crew, are you dating yet?" Glynda asked calmly.

"What" Leo coughed.

"Oh came on its very common for partners to end up dating because of how close you get" Glynda stated informatively

"See I told you a little fun between partners wasn't uncommon."Olivia laughed as she sat down on Leo's lap playfully.

"She's right you know and it would defiantly be a boon on yer teamwork" Glynda chimed in trying not to laugh.

"We're not having this conversation" Leo demanded and glared at Glynda who just laughed harder

"Awwww why not darling, don't you find me attractive" Olivia pouted jokingly. This only made Glynda laugh all the harder.

"That... that's not what I meant. Of... of course, I find you attractive."Leo stammered trying to find the right words

"You're both extremely attractive," Glynda said in a more seductive tone then a teacher should use.

"Awwwww thank you, Glynda, your even more attractive through" Olivia purred as she held Glynda's seductive gaze with her own

"Captain, sorry to interrupt but we are reserving an SOS from Rockburn" Summer injected before Glynda or Leo could say anything more on the matter

"Thank you, Summer, let's hear it," Leo asked as Olivia jumped off his lap to wake Esper and Scarlett.

"Playing now. Reserving only audio" Summer answered.

"Mayday mayday this is hunter Foresti Stone of haven academy, My team and I are under attack by an overwhelming force of Grimm. Assistance required." Once it finished it started again obviously on a loop.

"Summer eta," Leo asked

"Aproxamitly 3 hours and 20 minutes at our current speed" Summer replied

"How about if we use the overdrive thrusters" Leo answered

After a purse for Summer to make the calculations

"10 minutes but we would be very low on fuel." Summer answered.

"Fuels not a problem I can make more once were at Rockburn, start charging the overdrive please" Leo ordered as he started to bring up a com channel to Rockburn.

"This is Leonardo Ironhammer of beacon Academy we have received your transmission and are on are way, eta is 13 minute. Just hold on till we arrive" Leo said onto he coms.

"Ok guys let's get ready, I want us battle-ready before we hit overdrive,"Leo asked

"Roger Capitan" the other 3 members replied in unison

" Summer, give us a 5-second count down before hitting the overdrive. "Leo asked.

"Affirmative Captian" the A.I said.

"Good to hear your voice beacon. One of are team members was critically injured in the first assault so not sure on how long we can hold but we'll give it are best." Foresti's voice sounded through the comms.

"Hear your load in clear haven," Leo said over comms.

"Ok looks like we have injured down there so Scarlett that's your and Espers priority. Get them out of harm's way and treated. Olivia and I will run interference" Leo said.

"All right we got this" Scarlett said as she clipped a large medkit onto her lower back

"5...4...3...2...1... firing overdrive" Summers' voice sounded through the ship.

"Hold on tight" shouted Leo over the raw of the thrusters igniting there charged dust energy.

In the village of Rockburn, four people could be seen desperately trying in vain to repeal the horde of Grimm attacking the village.

A thunderous crack ripped through the sky turning all heads even the Grimms to the attention of the dust ship shooting towards them.

In a few second the ship was nearly upon the village, that's when hellfire could be seen raining down in the wake of the ship onto the Grimm. Howls of pain and fury erupted from the Grimm struck by the falling hellfire, suddenly the ship passing overhead and four figures could be seen descending to the ground in a freefall.

The first to hit the ground was a white-haired boy who walked out of the shadows of a tree, a rifle up and already firing off shots taking out Grimm after Grimm.

The next one to hit the ground was a giant of a boy coated with a metallic skin. He crashed to the ground like a boulder. When he landed he crushed two beowolves on impact splattering black Grimm blood all over his legs and the girl he landed in front of.

The last two members of the new group had a much more graceful landing. The orange haired girl looked as if she was surfing the wind currents on a metal board while the red head girl just lightly drifted to the ground beside the white-haired boy while the orange haired girl headed for the giant grey haired boy.

"Retrieved the injured and moving to within the wall" Scarlett called out over there com channel.

"Rodger, starting my diversion" Leo answered. With a pull of the trigger, Leo's sword blazed with flames and a devilish smile spread across his face.

Slowly Leo started to move towards the coming horde, as he toke step after step something was happening, the pressure in the air started to increase and tendrils of grey aura were leaking from Leo like a crack in a dam.

"Leonardo I didn't give you the authorization to use that. Pull it back immediately " Glynda said over the comms

"Haha don't worry about it I'm not going to go full blast just using it a little to put on a show for our unwanted guests" Leo replied as the pressure continued to build and his body suddenly burst into grey flames of aura.

"So much like his father" Glynda breathed. As Leo suddenly burst forward with unseen speed sending waves of fire and ice through the Grimm.

Everyone watched in shock and horror as Leonardo decapitated nearly a hundred Grimm in a matter of seconds. Just when everyone though Leo had finsihed he drew a second greatsword from his back started to carve his way though more and more Grimm like an unstoppable grinder covered from head to toe in jet black blood.

It had only been minutes since Team LEOS had landed but the Grimm had already started to turn and run and the ones that didn't were meet with Leo's unstoppable onslaught, only once all the Grimm were either dead or had run off did Leo stop moving.

Leo turned to face the walled village and saw everyone just looking at him but something was wrong his vision was starting to go black and he felt the grip on his swords lessen and they fall to the ground and the last thing he saw before the darkness toke over was the ground rushing up to meet him.

As Leo started to regain consciousness everything in his body hurt more then ever before but as he slowly opened his eyes he suddenly couldn't feel the pain anymore the only thing Leo's mind could comprehend was how angelic the woman staring down at him was , her skin was pale white almost the same shade as snow, her skin was offset by her long jet black hair long which was covering one of her slightly glowing amber eyes. There was something about her that just drew Leo to her and it was in that half-conscious state that he realized what true love was, what a soul mate was.

Lifting his hand up he lightly brushed her fallen hair behind ear feeling her soft skin twitch at his touch.

"Your pretty" Leo slurred as he slipped back unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Change in the darkness

It was as black as the void when Leo opened his eye's and looked around him. As light slowly started to coat the area around him Leo could start to make out mountains in the distance , looking down he saw he was standing on a lake of ice and beneath the ice black water could be seen swirling around.

As he looked behind him he saw someone standing there looking at him, it was like looking in a mirror only the one that starred back had pircing gold eyes, fanged teeth and claws out of his fingertips.

"Who are you" Leo asked.

"Why I'm you of course, Well the other you that is." The doppelganger answered with a fanged smile.

"What do you mean the other me" Leo demanded.

"Where do you think all that power came from" it answered

"It came from my heritage, the Ironhammer blood." Leo answered

"Ha. Do you know why the Ironhammer's all have that power?" It questioned.

"I was told it was given to us after the first maidens become corrupt by Salam to protect them and if needed to eliminate them." Leo answered angrily not liking the interrogation.

"Arr so the little Ironhammer does know something, but you wernt told the full story"it replied

Leo said nothing just glared at himself

"Us Ironhammers have always had this other side, this side filled with unrivaled power because when the humans and Grimm were created we were also created as a moderator to stop either side from taking over, Over time the Ironhammer's mated with humans and later with faunus which fractured are powers into what you see now, me and you - we are just fragments of what we could be if we became one." It informed as it held out it's hand for Leo

"If your saying that I'm not human or faunus then who am i" Leo demanded

"We are called Berserkers, we are the keepers of peace between the 3 races and also the enforces if one or more gets to out of hand" it said with a sober expression.

"So what happeneds if we join. Are you going to take over or am I still going to be me."Leo asked looking at the still outstretched hand.

"Well, first of all, today has showen that you need much more training, before you couldn't even 10% of my full power, but no I will not take control but instead I will provide assistance when I see fit or there is no other way, when you get stronger we well talk again" it said

"And if I don't like that plan" Leo spat.

Taking a moment befor talking.

"Then this is where your life finishs, I well only offer this deal one last time" it said sticking it's hand out again.

"... fine, I guess I don't have i choose" Leo gave in and shoke his doppelganger's hand.

"Then let us return to reality" it said with a sober smile.

As consciousness returned to his body Leo could feel the soft mattress and warm sheets of a bed, slowly coming to the conclusion that he was no longer on the battlefield Leo slowly opened his eyes.

As he eyes adjusted to the low light of the room Leo noticed he was in a small room with only the bed he was in a small table and a chair in the corner oppersete the door.

Sitting in the chair was Scarlett fast asleep with her hair undone and fallen over her face and she was no longer in her combat gear , he could hear her soft snoring from the bed.

"It's good to see your finally awake" a voice said from beside the door.

"Oh hey Glynda, how long was I out for." Leo said with rasb in his voice.

Stepping closer to him to get a better look

"Just after midnight, You made the deal didn't you?" Glynda asked with a worried tone.

"How did you know that" Leo questioned keeping his voice low to not wake his sister.

"Because your eyes are now gold and your teeth are as pointed as Espers" Glynda answered matching his low voice.

"Wait what, really?" Shock creeping into his voice as his fingers went up to touch his new teeth nearly cutting himself on them

Glynda held up a small pocket make up mirror for Leo to look in, his eyes widened as he saw the shine of his gold eyes looking back at him.

"Ook I didn't know that would happen." Leo said.

"Why dosnt dad look like a faunus" Leo asked looking at Glynda.

"That's because he was never given the choose of the deal." She said as she leaned against the wall.

With a tilt of his head Leo just looked at her.

"Ok, from what your father told me just after you were born is that not all Ironhammer's get the chance to become a berserker, only every few generations is one choose by some unknown force and only when one will be needed to save the world." Glynda informed him

"So your saying I have been chosen to save the world by some unknown force" Leo said in a annoyed but still in a low tone

"That's just what your father told me, if you want more information you had better get it from him because I've told you everything I know. Glynda said defensively.

Taking a step towards him Glynda placed a hand on his covered knee. "If you do need some help with everything that's happaning and it's probally just going to get more confusing I'll do what I can to help" she said in a uncharacteristicly caring tone.

"That as a teacher or as my godmother." Leo said with a sober expression and a raised eyebrow.

"Both" was all she said before leaving.

"How long you been listening sis" Leo said out loud.

"How did you know I was awake?, and long enough to know something's wrong, but I figured that out while I was treating you after you collapsed." Scarlett said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and came to sit on Leo's bed.

"Um what's up with your eyes and teeth, you look like you could be Espers brother." The redhead said getting closer to have a look at Leo'sL new golden eyes and fanged teeth.

"Ha i don't know i woke up like this, apparently dad know more about this so I'm thinking I go home next chance I can to talk to him about it." Leo repiled as he leaned back on his bed exsorsted both physically and mentally.

" is it weird to talk with those fangs" Scarlett asked as she poked the tip of Leo's new fanged teeth.

"Lol that's what you ask?. Yes it is weird, I feel like they shouldn't fit but they seem to work without slicing up my mouth, just going to take time to get use to them." Leo laughed making a almost growling sound as he did.

"I only asked coz i can't ask Esper coz his have always been pointed, now that I know you ok I'm going to go check on my other patient" Scarlett said as she got off the bed and headed for the door.

"How bad were they" Leo asked

"There ok, a few broken ribs and one of his legs is smashed to bits , luckily it was a prosthetic, I'll give you a full rundown in the morning. Plus I'm sure the teacher from Haven well as well" and with that Scarlett left the room leaving Leo to drift back to sleep.

Opening his eye again Leo expected to be in a new place but he was still in the bed from last time he woke, breathing a sigh of relief he swung his legs out of bed he noticed he was still in his combat pants but wasn't wearing a shirt or his boots, looking around he saw them clean and folded on the chair.

After get dressed Leo look out the window and saw the sun was just starting it's ascent he figured it must only just be morning. Stepping out of the small room he saw they were staying in a sort of Barracks so the room he was in must have been one of the infirmary rooms. Looking around he noticed a long table in the middle of the room and sitting around it was Esper and Olivia and a large man with emblem of a shield with a tree on it.

"Look who's finally awake" Esper called out looking over at the sound of Leo's boots on the wooden floor.

"Holy crap Leo what happened to your face, you look like Esper" Olivia said once Leo sat oppersete her coursing the other two people at the table to look at him.

"I didn't know there were to faunus on your team" the man said

"There's not, this is our team leader Leonardo Ironhammer and he's human...well atleast I thought he was" Esper said exstremly curious as to the appearance of Leo's new features

"Iv got a few things to tell you guys that happened while I was out cold,and id rather tell you guys later on when we have some piviacy." Leo said rubbing the back of his head

" Its all good every team has there secrets, by the way I'm Foresti Stone teacher from Haven in charge of team CNEM." The man called Foresti Stone said.

"Nice to meet you Mr Stone, I hear you have a report about the situation here" Leo said shaking that teachers hand.

"Sure do. Was going to tell Glynda but she said you are in charge of beacons team so I'll give it to you, once we've had breakfast that is, the girls should be nearly done cooking" Foresti said and as if on cue the to mentioned girls from team CNEM walked out of a kitchen behind Leo. One had dark skin and green hair and was carrying a plate of bacon and susages and the other one was the girl Leo saw the first time he woke only this time she was wearing a red singlet and jeans but left her midsection exsposed, she was carrying a large plate of pancakes.

"Leo this is emerald" Foresti indicated the green haired girl.

"And this is Cinder. Team leader of CNEM and the one you save from the Grimm when you landed on them." He explained and pointed to the jet black haired girl who sat down next to him.

"The names Leonardo ironhammer but everyone calls me Leo. I take it uv already meet the rest of team" Leo Welcomed as he held his hand out to shake.

"The names Cinder Fall and this is Emerld Sustrai it is very much a pleasure to finally put a name to your face, I didn't realise you were also a faunus, how deliouse" Cinder said with more then a little seduction in her voice , whispering that last part so only Leo could hear but Esper also heared

With a quick look at Foresti who was busy eatting a piece of bacon. "Its not something we like to advatise. People get a bit touch otherwise." Epser answered for Leo as he helped himself to some bacon and susages.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to our rescue yesterday. Not only my own life but the lives on my team members and especially with helping are injured muppet." Cinder said still with the seductive tone in her voice and she placed her hand on Leo's upper thigh as she turned to him and leaned forward slightly towards Leo.

"No problem, just doing our job" Leo said complestly oblivious to Cinder's subtle advances towards him.

After a few moments of silent eatting Scarlett came out of the infirmary followed by a tall boy with grey hair and thin prosthetic legs.

"Hey guys I'm all better thanks to my beautiful red haired nurse." The boy said.

"What happened to your legs merc, you look like a plucked chicken." Emerald laughed stuffing bacon in her mouth.

"Suck a dick Em at least my semblance is usefull" Merc said sticking his tounge out at his teammate as he awarkeadly sat down and was a about to reach up to feel Scarletts hair when Esper spoke " I wouldn't so that. You want her to break your legs again?"

Before anyone could say anything a glass shattering sound drew there attention to the new arrival and last member of team CNEM. A little girl with brown pink and white hair walked out of a mirror that had appared.

"It seems the whole teams finally hear, Leo this is Mercury Black and the lovely lady here is neopolitan but she perfures Neo, also she's a mute so don't exspect her to use normal communication methods," Cinder informed Leo again placing her hand on his thigh but once again to no avail.

"Nice to meet you all. Holy crap are those custom made prosthetic legs" Leo said complestly lost in his love of mechanics over Mercury' s legs and moved down the table to get a better look leaving Cinder subtly pouting that only Scarlett saw as she said next to her partner putting her across from the other team leader.

"Yer I made them myself although there only my back up legs so there's nothing special about them they all I have left till I get back to Haven and repair my smashed ones. " Mercury said after swallowing two pancakes and a hand full of bacon in one mouthful.

"Well I'm pretty handy with my hands if you want me to have a look your old legs" Leo asked with a straight face.

"So we just gping to let that one slip through the cracks?...ok Then sure can't hurt to have some who knows what he's doing take a look at my legs. Em over there once tryed to help but I think she was secretly trying to kill me by overstuffing the dust in the hydraulics" merc said, reserving a slap to the back of the head from Emerald.

"Cool well I'll come have a look after it had a chance to get a feel for what's happaning around here." Leo said as he finished off his 3rd plate of food.

Once everyone was finished eatting they started to head off to do there own thing.

Neo went back to bed, so did Emerald, Mercury went off to check on the state of his legs. As for the girls of team LEOS they went to get there combat gear on coz they knew that once Leo had finished what he needed to they would be heading out to hunt, as for Esper he headed for the top of the clock tower which sat in the center of town.

Just before Scarlett left she placed a hand on Cinder's shoulder drawing her attention.

"You might want to be more direct with my brother if you want him. He's not that good with understanding emotions or subtle advance's" Scarlett whispered to Cinder.

"I'm not sure what your talking about" Cinder replied matching the whisper.

"Oh come on girl I can see Exsactly how you feel about him, I'm not trying to be the prorective sister I just want him to be happy, he's already done so much for me that i want to help in anyway I can and at the moment that's giving you advice on how to approce my iron skulled brother, just take your time and be less subtle and more direct" Scarlett whispered back

"Mmm I didn't realize it was that obvious I well try hide it in future. Thank you for the advice I will keep it in mind" Cinder thanked as Scarlett went off to there room.

"Well looks like it's time for that report you mentioned Foresti" Leo proclaimed as he came to sit across to him and next to Glynda

"Haha I guess so, well first of its good to have back up. We've been here 3 nights now and everynight besides last night we've been attacked by the Grimm and not like a small pack if them, hordes like the one you dealt to when you arrived, Which in it's self is strange but we've seen at the start of every attack a large Grimm flying always just out of each" Foresti reported

"What the Grimm look like"Leo interrupted

"It looked like a lancer queen only it's limbs were fatter and it had 6 wings instead of 4." Foresti answered.

"Mmm interesting, Summer you get that" Leo asked into his scroll.

" affirmative Captian. I have scanned the known Grimm categories and only one fits the description you have given me" Sumner said displaying a holographic projection off Leo's scroll.

"That's a bone weaver" Glynda exsclamed with confusion.

"You are correct Mistress Goodwitch. Bone weavers are exstremly dangours in groups but alone very easy," Summer answered

"They are one of the only reported Grimm to have a hive mind that makes them behave differently to regular Grimm, this makes them harder and easyer to hunt, if the hive queen is killed then the whole network shuts down and the rest stop but it also means that they are more likely to attack someone to close to the queen," Glynda said As she filled in for Sumner

" that is very true,they also produce a sort of Grimm honey that lures other types of Grimm in and then they frenzy after being exposed to this sustance coursing then to attack nearby villages like this one." Summer informed The 4 hunters.

"So it's pretty safe to say that these bone weavers are the main course of the attacks but how do we stop them" Cinder asked out loud

"If they're going to attack the second we go for there queen which is going to be the best target we need speed and stealt" Leo said mostly to himself.

Looking to Glynda "I'm thinking Esper and Scarlett get in and do the deed since they are the best we have in both speed and stealth" Leo said

"I think so but I'm just worryed they might not have the firepower to punch through a queens armor plates." Glynda replied deep in thought.

"Summer could you please bring up a image of a bone weaver queen." Leo said

"With pleasure Captian, there are two states of the queen has. One where it's got no armor and is pre hive and it's main state once it's established a hive, once it's established a hive it grows plates to cover it's body compleatly but it can't move once fully established" Summer informed them and displayed both models.

"Ok let's assume it's in it's main state, how do you plan on punching through that amount of armor." Foresti asked looking at Leo who was staring at the image.

"I got it, I could create a timed explosive device and have Scarlett carry it in with Esper." Leo proclaimed as he looked at everyone.

"I see a few problems with that plan, first one is how are we going to locate the hive, second is where are we going to get that much dust from there's only a small amount of it in this village and third even if you could get that much dust how would you get it there it would weight a tonne" Cinder said

"Ha don't you worry I have all that planned out already, Esper is are fastest scout so he should be able to find the hive if he hasn't already, I brought enough pure dust crysles to level a small city and Scarlett can change the weight of any object she's touching so the weight isn't a problem" Leo smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

Cinder opened her mouth to protest once more but couldn't think of anything to protest about and she realised that she had been bested in strategic planning which had never happened before, she had a few mix feelings about this realisation for one she hated being second place but she also had never found anyone that could be classed as her intellectual equal before now

"Haha I can see your boy here is full of tricks Glynda" Foresti roured with laughter.

"That he is" Glynda replied proudly.

"So boy what are the rest of us going to do before this big bang you promise." Foresti asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"We're going to be the decoy while Esper and Scarlett sneak in," Leo said with a his devilish smile spreading across his face and exspoding his new fanged teeth making it even more demonic sending a chill down Cinder's spine.

"Well, it got a few things to do if I want to have both the bomb and Mercury' s legs finished by tomorrow." Leo said as he got up and headed for the main door.

Once he was outside he toke a deep long breath, breathing in the crisp mid morning air of the village, a click from behind brough his attention to the girl who just stepped through the door.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for saving me yesterday. If you didn't arrive when you did, i don't think we could have held out much longer."Cinder confessed.

"Ha don't worry about it, we were just doing our job as hunters." Leo brushed off making Cinder blush slightly, as quick as a striking snake she kissed Leo's lips before spinning on her heels and dashing back inside

Once she was inside Esper could be herd through the coms" well scar looks like you were right she does have feeling for him"

"Haha told you, I know how a woman feels when she's in love, I guess you both owe me 10 bucks when we can back to beacon." Scarlett said through the coms at Esper and olivia.

"You guys bet on my love life." Leo shouted angry into the comes while heading for the silver wing.

"We knew you wouldn't make the first move so we bet to see if Cinder would, Scarlett was the only one that said she would" Olivia laughed

"You lot are terrible" Leo breathed defeatdly

"Ok guys in a serious note we need a team meeting at the silver wing. Obviously we have a few things to go over" Leo said in his commander voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The preparations

Closing the door to her teams dorm room Cinder leaned againsted it to catch her breath.

"Why was she so out of breath, why did she kiss him in the first place and why the hell did she run away after it" Cinder though to her self.

"He's one if then you know." A voice from one of the beds said

"I don't know what your talking about emerald." Cinder stated as she started to strip off her singlet and jeans.

"I'm talking about you trying to seduce the beacons team leader Legos or whatever it was" emerald said sitting up in her bed.

"You saw the power he holds if he's not on our side when the plan reachs it's final stage he could ruin the whole thing" Cinder answered trying her best to not let her temper flare.

"Ok ok but just to let you know my illusions weren't working on him or his sister , I don't know if it's because they just ignored them or they just didn't work" Emerald said defensively holding her hands up.

"Mmm another reason we need Leonardo on our side" Cinder said after pulling the form fitting crimson and orange trimmed dress on over her head.

"So whsts the plan boss " emerald asked as she sat with her back on the wall.

"So your telling me that your some kind of savour for this fucked up world we live in." Esper proclaimed as he stode up from where he was leaning against silver wing.

"I guess so. It not like I want to be a hero" Leo replied locking eye contact with Esper.

"And when were you going to tell us about your family's secret" Esper spat as he stood in front of Leo.

"Hey I didn't know about this ok, my father never mentioned that I would possibly have to save the world" Leo shouted at Esper bearing his fangs and standing his full hight

"Iv heard that before Leo, iv been told to trust someone because they are a savour when they just turns out to be a psychopath with a god complex, i well not be someone else's puppet... not again" Esper roured being his fangs in return.

"Ok look both of you need to carm the fuck down before I have to crack both of you in the head" Scarlett said carmly but commandingly as she and Olivia stepped between the two teens

"I'm going to look for the hive" Esper stated as he stormed down the ramp of silver wing.

"I'll go with him" Scarlett said to Leo as she followed after her partner.

"You ok?" Olivia asked as Leo sat down on a bench and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Yer I well be Once we can get back to beacon and I can get a clear answer about what the fuck is actually happaning to me." Leo breathed tieredly.

"Don't worry about it were here for you, even Esper once Scarletts pounded some sence into the boy" Olivia said as she sat next to her partner.

"Yer I hope so. Ok I need to get started on making this time bomb for tomorrow Summer can you put together a scamstic of a time bomb using half our supply of dust and the spare parts on the ship. "Leo said out loud.

"With pleasure Captian, I well notfie you when it is compleat" Summer's soft voice replied.

"You know it sounds just like her" Glynda said as she walked up the ramp.

"I know she does, sometimes I think she picked it on purpous but then the craftsman in me says it was just a coincidence" Leo replied quietly.

"Who are you talking about? You guys mentioned this lady when we were taking off." Olivia asked with a tilt of her head.

"The Summer we are talking about went to beacon with my dad and Glynda and a few others they all become very close, she was married to a man named Taiyang Xiao long, he's a teacher at signal combat school. Well she was killed out hunting about 3 years after she had her daughter." Leo said sadly.

"Oh god that's horrible" Olivia gasped at the through.

"She was a very kind and caring woman but also one of the most skilled hunters I had ever seen," Glynda said remembering her old friend.

"Yer my mum being the mother hen she is stepped in to help Tai rasie his daughters yang and ruby, and so i grew up as there older brother basicly." Leo said half smiling

"Sorry to interrupt but iv finished the scamstic you asked for" Summer interrupted

"Thank you Summer. Please display it for me." Leo asked

Immediately a holographic projection was floating on the middle of the ship.

"Seems simple enough. I'll work on it tonight" Leo said

"Really? it just looks like a mess of wire and dust crystals" Glynda said as she gets a closer look before shaking her head and stepping back.

"Well if you look here, this is the timer that once it hits zero well send a charge through these wires to the catalyst chamber which well ignitw the liquid dust and start a chain reaction through the rest of the dust crystals stored inside the detonation chamber which is connected to the catalyst chamber, then comes the boom." Leo exsplained to Glynda

With a blank stare and a glassie look in her eyes "...ok Ironhammer...ill let you handle that" Glynda said with a confused voicethat

"No matter how many times you talk about this stuff I can never make heads or tails of it "Olivia said tilting her head 90 degree to see if that helped make the display understandable

"Haha well its Time to find Mercury and help him with his legs anyway, Summer I'm going portable" Leo said as he slide his scroll onto the gauntlet on his right hand

"Acknowledged Captian, transfuring to portable mode" Summer answered.

"Foresti said Mercury would be in the engineers workshop on the other side of town." Glynda said as Leo walked down the ramp

"Thanks for listening" Leo said as he place a hand on Olivia's shoulder before heading off to find Mercury.

"So I take it he told you everything," Glynda asked with a caring tone as she sat beside Olivia.

"Yer he did but I feel like there's more to it but he either dosnt know it or can't find the words to say it,I want to help him but he's always shouldering the berdon alone" Olivia sighed sadly wanting to help her partner.

"The only thing you can do for him is be there when he needs you, and one thing i learned when dealing with Ironhammers is to watch there back because they always forget to watch there own" Glynda said reassuringly and smiling at the last part.

In the forest west of the village a pair speed through the trees not even making a sound or disturbing the gentle sawy of the branches in the wind.

The pair one red like blood the other black like the night , they landed in a clearing and desided to take a breather.

"Your getting better at sneaking scar" the black one said.

"Thanks esp but it's all thanks to your patient teaching." Replied Scarlett

An awkward silence filled the air as they just stood there looking at each other.

"Why did you lose your cool at Leo earlyer" Scarlett asked using a serious tone which Esper knew ment she wouldn't take anything then the truth.

"I knew this question was coming" Esper sighed as he send his hand through his white hair.

Scarlett just looked at him like I'm not going anywhere.

"It starts with the fact I grew up with two other faunus, eventually the one I called my brother was being called a hero, a savior of our people, but he strayed from his path of saving the faunus from the cruelty they had lived in for years turning into some only out for revenge, He broke my trust and hurt a lot of people I cared about, I can't have someone do that to me again."Esper spouted out lowering his head to break eye contact

Listing to every word Scarlett stepped forward and cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"That will never happen to Leo, besides he has you and me and Olivia to help him, we just need to let him process what's going on" Scarlett carmly reassured him as she presses her forehead to his

After what felt like an age of silence Esper stepped back and smiled "Thank you Scarlett"

"You don't need to thank me Esper, I'm your partner and I care about you, no whater what happens I'll stay by your side so like it or not your stuck with me" Scarlett started putting her hands on her hips and poking her tounge out at her white haired partner.

Without warning, Esper closed the distance between him and Scarlett with a step and pulled her into a giant hug and buryed his head in her neck hiding his face from view.

After her surprise wore off Scarlett returned the hug and gently rubbed her hand up and down his back feeling the soft fabric of his doh-gi.

"So how's chicken legs going" Leo called out when he entered the engineers workshop finally finding it after have a nice old lady give him directuons.

"I'm going to kill Em for that name" the boy from haven called Mercury said from a workbench at the back of the smallish building.

"Ha, it's all good I was only joking," Leo said as he came up beside the other boy.

"You better have been or I might have to kick your ass...once you've finished rebuilding the legs that is, by the way just call me Merc everyone else does," Merc said as he turned to the giant boy.

"Alright Merc I'd love to see you try take me down, but first of all let's see how bad the damage is" Leo said with a cheeky grin.

Pulling the sheet from off the broken legs Leo was able to get a good look at the pile of parts before him.

"Ok that's pretty bad" Leo whisled.

"Yer it's worse then Em said" Merc said as he saw the damage for the first time.

" Ok let's get a scan of what's here, Summer can you please scan the broken legs here and separeate what's useable and what's scrap." Leo said as he pulled his scroll out of its slot and held it over the legs.

"With pleasure Captian" Summer said as a blue light actavited and engulfed the legs for a few seconds and then it stopped.

"Wow you have an A.I, I thought there were still only in theory the big wigs at atlas were working on" Merc exclaimed like a schoolboy in a candy store.

"Haha Summer's the first working prototype that atlas ever managed to make, not my folt they forgot to lock there door" Leo said slyly

"Sorry to interrupt Captian but I believe i have managed to separate everything useable" Summer announced to the pair.

"Thank you Summer, would you please display all the parts" Leo asked as he placed his scroll on the table and a holographic projection of a mass of prostatic parts.

"Ok that's not to bad I can already see an idea that could work and could possibley be better then the old pair" Leo said slowly as he ran his hand down his face putting a design together in his head.

"Really? I dont" Merc replied with a tilt of his head.

"Well first off we need to remake the skeletal frame of your legs to suit you that is the most important thing, if we use a mix of gravity infused metal for the frame and if we use a fire and lighting alloy for the armor plates on the front, that should make them a shit load harder to damage but the trade off well be they will be heavier,"Leo rattled off as he stared at the hologram and motivated the parts around to make the legs he had envisioned in his head.

"Won't the increased weight decrease my combat efficance, I'm sort of the heavy hitter in the team" Merc asked slightly confused.

"Not if we use a micro dust engine jet which will run on standard dust crystals" Leo smiled as he finsihed putting everything together.

"Oh wow but ain't the dust jets exspensive" Merc asked looking at Leo who was just standing there smiling like a mad scientist.

"You have some already don't you" Merc asked already guessing the answer.

"Yer I do. We could have you new legs up and running in a few hours, then we can have that fight so you can get use to you legs" Leo replied as he picked up his scroll and set off for the door with Merc in toe.

It was a few hours later and the sun had just started to sink past midday when the two gearhead males that had locked themself in the workshop finally emerged covered in gease and particles of diffrent coloured dust.

"How Do they feel Merc" Leo smiled as they stepped outside holding the other boys back up legs.

"They feel like there incased in cerment, are you sure we need the gravity alloy?" Mercury replied as he slowly walked with his arms outstretched for balance.

"Yer you well want it, the biggest weakness of prosthetic limbs is the skeletal frame has to be light enough to be able to move so it can't be made to strong otherwise you will never be able to move it" Leo answered as they made their way to a large open field.

"Yer I know that but I'm already finding it difficult to even lift them already" Merc retorted with a hint of sarcasm

"That's because you haven't activated the jets yet." Leo said as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"And how am I ment to do that genius there isn't Exsactly an instruction manual for these things" Merc replied hints of annoyance slipping into his voice.

"How about you just thinking about activating them, the prosthetics are attached to your nerves after all" Leo said as he rounded on Merc and jabbed a finger at his forehead.

After a few seconds of silence with the boys just glaring at each other the realisation hit Merc at what Leo was saying.

"Oh my god how did I even forget that" Merc blurted out as he deadpaned and activated the jets and could feel the weight lift instantly to the point where he felt like he was walking on air.

"Holy shit this is crazy, there lighter then my last ones" Merc laughed as he jumped up and down testing the weight and found he was jumping higher then before.

"Ha told you and that's just wind dust chamber, iv equipped it with a dual chambered reactor which allows the use of two diffrent dusts at the same time, in the other chamber is fire dust which will allow you to basicly fly" Leo exsplained as Merc was running on the spot stretching out the feel.

"Wait I can fly?" Merc exslaimed with excitement at the prospect of flying

"Well kind of, it's like a jump booster and can only fire in bursts before it needs to cool down which is why I used the fire alloy plates"Leo said as they finally reached the middle of the field.

"Wow that's cool, that opens a lot of combat problems of been having with targets being so far way" Merc said as he toke up his fighting stance in front of Leo.

"That's good, you ready for your ass kicking" Leo said his lips stretching into his devilish grin made even scaryer as he put his arms up into his hand to hand fighting stance.

With a slight hesatince at seeing the grin of his opponent Merc jetted towards Leo, as he neared Leo he started to bring his leg round in a roundhouse kick but didn't exspect at how light it would be, having his leg spin past Leo's face he realised he has massively messed up and was rewarded with a quick but powerful jab to the ribs knocking him to the ground holding his side.

"Wow you don't pull your punches do you" Merc gasped as he strode back up.

"Ha nope it will make you try harder to get the feel of your legs right next time, ready for round two," Leo said from behind his raised arms.

"I feel like I might regret this later but oh well" Merc replied as he dashed forward not using the jets this time.

As the two boys clashed and fough as if trying to kill each other they didn't realize they were being watched by an orange haired blade master

"Shouldn't we be stopping them, they look like they're going to kill each other" a black haired girl approached from behind.

"Oh hey Cinder, there fine that's just how Leo like to train, says it's not real if you don't feel fear, but as far as I can tell he doesn't feel fear when he's fighting " the other girl said as Cinder sat down on the bench beside her.

"Mmm interesting, he looks like a very capable fighter but I thought he used a pair of greatswords," Cinder asked as she watched Leo block every one of Merc's kicks and then counted with powerful jabs.

"Well he's been making weapons since he was like 12 so he can usally use any he picks up but he perfures to use hand to hand when fighting other people" Olivia exsplained as she also watched the show.

"I think I might jump in and get a feel for his abilities, plus I'm not sure how much more of a beatting Merc can handle and he needs to rest before tomorrow" Cinder smirked as she stood and patted down her dress.

"To be fair he's taken more hits then anyone iv seen spar with Leo" Olivia said as she watched the two teens jump back from there latest engagement.

With a nod of her head Cinder walked over to the sparing boys intending to spar with the giant Captian on team LEOS, before the boys could start another round Cinder called out."Mind if I jump in for a bit, it would do me some good to stretch out before the operation tomorrow"

"Ha a new challanger I see" Leo growled with excitement at the thought of a new opponent.

"Careful boss he's a lot stronger then he looks" Merc warned as he toke a labored breath as he moved off to the side as Cinder toke up a fighting stance where Merc was.

"You ready to dance little angel " Leo grinned like the devil.

"Ha, whenever your ready" Cinder said matching his devilish grin.

Without a second to think Leo dashed forward smashing Cinder with his shoulder before she had a chance to react, knocking her off her feet and through the air a few feet.

Although caught off guard Cinder recovered quickly, catching herself on her hands she quickly flipped back landing on her feet, looking over she saw Leo standing in a boxers stance with his arms held high guarding his face.

"Mmm I guess you don't hold back, well then I won't either" Cinder said as she summoned duel curved glass blades

"Wouldn't be much fun if you didnt" Leo replied

With a smile Cinder sprinted towards leo her blades held in a reverse hold, once in range she started to spin her blades in a horizontal arc towards Leo's head, glass meet metal as she made contact with Leos armored gauntlets making her jump back as Leo's front leg shot out in a front kick narrowly missing her.

With a few feet between her and Leo, Cinder joined the two blades together into a bow, drawing the bow back she let off a hail of arrows towards her opponent with a smile, with a laugh Leo dashed towards her moving through the arrows like they moved in slow motion, after closing the gap in a few seconds Leo let a powerful under armed punch connecting with Cinder's midsection making a satisfying woosh sound as the air left her lungs on impacts.

"Well...i...guess...Merc...was...right...you...do...hit...hard."Cinder gasped as she stood back up off the ground after crashing backward from the impact.

"Want to stop?"Leo asked as he dropped his guard.

"Not yet" Cinder growled as she dashed forward with another spin attack aimed at Leo's head hoping to connect while his guard was down, she was stopped mid spin by Leo grabbing her arms and then tossed her over his head and across the field in a smooth throw.

"Might be good to stop your getting predictable" Leo asked again calmly as he walked over to where Cinder had landed.

"I'm fine" she replied through clenched teeth, standing at her full high she snapped her fingers and her dress burst into flames and she ran forward this time with a single large sword in her hands, swinging no stop at Leo who moved just enough out of the way to let it glide past him, finally she managed to connect with his shoulder only for it to be stopped by his semblance activating and coating his skin in metal.

Seeing the failed hit angered Cinder even more and she just started chopping and slashing at Leo trying to break through his armor but her arms quickly grew tired from the constant impact of hitting Leo who just stood there looking at her not bothering to even block.

No longer able to lift her arms the blade fell to the ground clatering softly on the grass, with a final defeated breath Cinder slumber her head against Leo's now fully exposed chest his top cut to ribbons from Cinder's attack, releasing hold of his semblance Leo just wrapped his arms around Cinder and the pair just stood there embracing each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 operation bombs and the bees

 **A/N so i keep forgetting to put in these notes here. not really much to say besides here the final of the rockburn saga have fun**

As the sun started to set behind the mountains in the distance Esper and Scarlett speed through the main gate with an urgency about them.

"Come in Leo" Esper called over the coms

"Leo here what's up" Leo's voice sounds over the coms

"We got a problem, Another horde of Grimm are headed this way, id say it's roughly the same size as the last one, eta is roughly 4 hours for the main body of the horde" Esper relayed over the coms the bad new.

"Ok thanks for the update, luckily everything's been completed here so we should be ok to hold them on the wall" Leo stated.

"Esper, Scarlett I want both of you to resupply and get something to eat then meet up at the front gate for more orders" Leo commanded as he slipped into full leader mode.

"He's got a good point we haven't had anything to eat since we left" Scarlett agreed as the pair headed for the silver wing to restock on ammo and dust.

"Well looks like the party's coming to us, this is going to be a fun night" Leo grinned to the black-haired woman standing with her arm around his waist.

"Yes, if your entrance yesterday is anything to go by your team is going it be extremely helpful in keeping the Grimm out of the village" Cinder replied as she pulled out her scroll to relay her own commands to her team.

"Well looks like I've got to go wake Emerald and Neo" Cinder mumbled as the pair walked back towards the barracks they were staying in.

"Haven't they been asleep all day" Leo questioned

"Yer they have but after Merc lost his legs the 3 of us needed to fill in for him and so it drained them a lot so I just left them to sleep" Cinder answered as Leo opened the door for her.

Seeing Glynda, Foresti, and Olivia seated at the middle table, Leo walked over to sit beside them as Cinder went off to wake the rest of her team, dragging her hand across his back as she walked on.

"Well looks like we have a slight problem," Olivia said as she watched out of the corner of her eye Cinder swinging her hips as she walked.

"Yep Esper said we have about 4ish hours before another horde arrives to try to eat us," said Leo like it was a common thing.

"And how would you suggest we deal with the horde this time because I don't think you using all your aura in one go like last time is a very good option," Glynda asked with a note of command to remind him she was the one in charge here.

"Well I'm thinking a 3.4.3 set up, having me Foresti and Mercury make up the front line, then Olivia, Scarlett, Neo, and Cinder make up the middle line and then have the back line be Esper, Emerald, and you Glynda" Leo detailed as he came up with the plan as he talked.

"Sounds like a plan I can get behind" Foresti laughed as he slapped the table with excitement.

"Great another trigger-happy hunter" Glynda mumbled under her breath.

"Well we have 4 hours so let's make the most of it before the Grimm arrive" Glynda stated as she stood up to make preparations for the coming battle.

"I'll go inform team CNEM of what's happening," Leo said as he got up to leave

Meanwhile, In team CNEM's room, Emerald sat on the edge of her bed loading up magazines for her dual pistols while sneaking glances at Cinder as she was trying to slip out of the dirty red dress she had been wearing, wincing as she moved.

"I warned you he hits hard"Merc called from his bed as he lay there with his eyes closed resting.

Finally having had enough of the struggle Cinder snapped her fingers and the dress burst Into flames and quickly turned to ash as it fell off her to reveal a multitude of large black and yellow bruises all over her body from the intense sparring match she had with Leo.

"Whole shit Boss did Leo do all those?" Emerald gasped in pure shock at seeing the damage to her leader's pale skin.

"Yer, unfortunately, he's not one to mess around even in a friendly sparring match, but I did learn one thing from all this" Cinder stated, standing in just her simple bra and underwear as she looked at the bruises I'm a mirror.

"And what's that?"Emerald gulped as her eyes wandered across Cinder's body

"If I don't 'persuade' him to join my side everything we're working towards will be ruined," Cinder said as she walked over to her bag to pull out her real combat gear, a black leather bodysuit with a plunging neckline and armored thigh high boots.

"Wait are you going to try to seduce him? he's 17"Emerald exclaimed.

"Ha good luck with that, I've seen rocks with more emotions then that boy" Mercury laughed

"So what if he's 17 not everything's about age, plus were meant to be pretending to be 17" Cinder squealed nervously.

"I and Merc are 17, your 25 this year and Neo... Well, we're not sure how old she is" Emerald said defensively as she stood and pointed at Neo who was playing five finger fillet in the corner.

Hearing her name Neo looked up and tilted her head to the side still playing with the sharp knife in her hand when a knock at the door drew all their attention.

"Hey CNEM it's Leo I need to go over the battle plan for tonight's Grimm attack. We got a little over 3 hours left and I want to make sure everyone's on the same page" Leo called through the door

"Just a moment just getting dressed" called out Cinder as she rushed to zip the suit up and stuff everything into place, with a flick of her hair she opened the door to a waiting Leo who had equipped his full combat gear including his visor which hides his eyes.

"Come in" Sung Cinder's seductive lased voice

It was nearing midnight and the group of hunters stood ready at there assigned posts.

Esper, Emerald, and Glynda were on the wall to provide ranged support, on the ground you had Scarlett and Olivia on the right side of the main gate and on the left side stood Cinder and Neo, and directly in front stood the three front-liners Leo, Foresti and Mercury.

"It's too quiet" Mercury whispered trying not to disturb the eerie quiet.

"I know what you mean it's weird, there's not even night sounds like you would expect from a forest," Leo whispered beside him.

"Bone weaver spotted," Esper said quietly over the coms.

"Take it out," Leo ordered.

Within a few seconds of the order being given a gunshot cracked through the night made even louder by the lack of other sounds.

As the round speed towards its target it trailed a red line across the night sky marking it as one of Espers specialty explosive dust rounds, a burst of fire lit up the night as the dust round made contact with the bone weaver, sending it spiraling to the ground in a ball of fire and a deafening wale, silence once again filled the air as the Grimm died but it didn't last long before the raws of the charging Grimm filled the night.

"It's party time boys and girls, let's start up the light show" Leo shouted grinning ear to ear, at Leo's signal Glynda started up her casting sequence making balls of fire and lightning light up the sky.

As light filled the sky bring about an early morning they could see the sea of Grimm charge towards the small group of hunters.

Grimm of all types and sizes were amongst the swarm.

"Holy shit that's more then I expected," Mercury said out loud to himself.

"Ha this just means it's going to be a fair fight" Leo laughed

"Don't wait for my order as soon as there in range just unleash everything " Leo called out drawing Striker and spinning the chamber to prime the dust in the weapon.

"Roger" 5 voices called out in response to Leo order.

Within a few minutes Glynda unleashed her building cataclysm upon the unsuspecting swarm raining balls of lighting and fire, towers of flame and lightning burst forth from the ground and as the balls exploded on impact with the ground, nothing could be heard over the explosions caused by Glynda but you could see the trails of Esper's dust rounds flying through the night sky illuminated but the flashes of light, as each round hit its mark a burst of fire would engulf the target burning it to ash.

Suddenly the projectiles filled the air as the last 3 members with ranged attacks opened fire, the increased barrage managed to Holt the coming swarm for just a few seconds before they broke through.

Pulling the trigger on his sword Leo rested it on his shoulder as the edges burned red primed with blazing dust, with a laugh Leo toke one step forward before using both hands to swing Stricker in a downward arc cleaving the lead Alpha Usaring in two unleashing a line of towering flames to burst forth from the sword splitting the Grimm down the center of the swarm.

Stepping over the dissolving Grimm Leo spun the dust chamber this time stopping on the yellow cartridge, priming the dust, Leo swung in a horizontal arc this time discharging a large bolt of lightning as he slicing through 3 beowolves who had jumped toward him, as the bolt pierced through another half dozen Grimm Foresti decided he couldn't let a 17-year-old first year show him up, activating his aegis sheild he drew his broadsword from his hip and sprinted at the Grimm shield raised ready to parry any attack.

with Mercury right behind him the duo slashed and smashed all Grimm that came within weapons range, a few minutes later and everyone was in the fray, Scarlett was dicing up Grimm left and right with her twin blades, Neo was flashing through mirrors using the thin blade of her umbrella to slice off limbs and destroy there core.

Olivia desided to switch up to melee and had drawn both her long sword and short sword she also was using her semblance to wield her third blade like a third hand on a new style she was trying, it was working great so far the small parry knife was darting in and out of the Grimm slicing open throats and pinning claws to the ground to create openings, she was a literal blade storm on the battlefield, due to her bruises not being fully healed Cinder desided to keep up with her barrage of arrows although simple in design they were proving to fatel to any Grimm she set her sights on.

" HA Now, this is what I live for" Leo roared with laughter as he speared his sword in another death stalker's head killing it instantly.

"Your fucken crazy man, but I know how you feel, there's nothing better than feeling something's skull crush under the heel of your boot" Mercury laughed alongside him as he also brought the heel of his leg down on a deathstalker crushing it and splattering himself and Leo in black blood.

Drawing his sword from the skull of another Grimm Leo turned coming face to face with a towering Alpha Beowolf, the Grimm let loose a deafening roar in Leo's face only to be met with a return roar from Leo.

A glass arrow pierced through the open mouth of the Grimm as the force of the impact pushed it forward, Leo jumped back letting its corpus crash to the ground.

"Are you fucken nuts he was about to try to eat you" screamed a shocked Cinder.

"Hahaha, that's what makes it even better" Leo chuckled evil as he swung his sword onto his shoulder.

"We have a problem"Olivia called over the coms.

"What's up liv " Leo called back

"It looks like the whole hives come out to play" Esper answered for her as he zoomed in on a black mass flying out of the trees.

"Well well well looks like the invitation made it" Leo grinned looking up at the incoming swarm of bone weavers.

"So what do you want to do about them?" Olivia called out skewering a Grimm.

"Esper, Scarlett proceed with operation the bomb and the bees and we will hold the line here like planned" Leo called out switching from bloodlust warrior to cool-headed commander in an instant.

" Are you sure you will be ok, there are a lot of them? " Scarlett said as she started to head towards the silver wing to equip the bomb

"Yer, we will be fine as long as you guys move fast" Leo called out as he ejected the spent dust cartages and started loading in fresh ones, this time going for a full round of fire dust.

"Hold out for 30 minutes and we can end it" Esper shouted as Scarlett was already on her way back with the bomb.

Turning to face the swarm Leo watched as Scarlett and Esper sped past them ignoring all the Grimm that tried to attack them and disappeared into the forest.

"How do you plan to survive that, were bearly surviving as it is" Mercury exclaimed as he pointed to the growing cloud of bone weavers.

"I don't even know how to hurt them there so rare, and do you know why so little is know about them, they don't leave anything alive" Mercury continued to talk growing more nervous as the cloud approached and the other Grimm started to retreat.

Placing his hand on Mercury's shoulder "Ha have some faith man we will be fine" Leo grinned as his sword lit up his face as it burned ready to go.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of hundreds of beating wings.

"Something doesn't feel right" Merc shouted over the growing noise of the wings, as soon as the words left his mouth a popping sound could be heard over the wings.

Realization hit Leo making him knock Mercury to the ground and pulled Cinder in using his own body to shield her, before either of them could say anything a hail of bone spicks slammed into the ground around them narrowly missing Merc as he used his legs to shield himself.

Once it stopped Leo let go of Cinder and turned to see hundreds of spicks impaled in the ground around them, Glynda and Foresti used their shields to protect them selfs and the rest of the students, it was Cinder's scream that brought Leo's attention back to her.

"What's wrong," Leo asked concerned.

She just pointed to Leo's leg as her hand covered her mouth in horror.

Looking down Leo saw one of the bone spikes had pierced through his leg and was now halfway through his leg leaking blood severely.

"Now I'm pissed off" Leo growled as he pulled out a small bottle of pills and downed one.

With a yank, Leo ripped out the spike spraying blood every before his aura stopped the flow and started to heal the hole in his leg.

"Oh my god Leo why did you do that, and why didn't you aura stop the spike in the first place" Cinder squealed with shock at Leo's leg.

"Iv actually been out of aura for about 30 minutes now, but I'll be fully healed in a few seconds due to these bad boys" Leo grinned as he shoke the bottle of pills before stashing them back inside his coat.

With a shattering glass sound, Neo appeared next to Cinder and Leo with her hands on her hips.

"She wants us to get back to fighting," Cinder said as she looked at the little girls puffed out cheeks.

"Wait you can teleport?" Leo asked shocked.

Neo nodded with a smile.

"Think you could get me above the swarm I got to deliver their welcome present, especially since there gave us one," Leo asked devilishly

Neo paused to think then a sadistic smile spread across her lips as she nodded rapidly obviously liking what Leo was thinking, spawning a mirror in front of them they could see on the otherwise the Bone weavers up close now.

Leo poured all his dust into his sword for one final attack, just when the Grimm we're flying past the other mirror Neo toke Leo's hand and jumped through with a shattering sound, before Leo could comprehend what happened he had entered a free fall with his sword still burning, activating his semblance Leo tucked into a roll and as he spun he got faster and faster untell he was a spinning ball of flames, suddenly there was a massive fiery explosion as Leo made contact with one of the Grimm.

"What was that?" Scarlett said as she followed closely behind Esper as they sped towards the now empty Bone weaver hive.

"I believe that was Leo attacking the swarm in true Leo fashion," Esper called over his shoulder as he used his tail to swing forward.

"Yer probably, fire and loud are his specialty" Scarlett chuckled as they burst through the forest directly in front of the hive.

"Looks like no one's around, let's get in and get out as fast as we can," Esper said as the pair jumped into the hole serving as the entrance to the hive.

"Oh god it smells like rotting corpses...and it's squishy...yuck" Scarlett gasped as she tried to block her nose.

"Where is this bitch, I feel like I'm going to need to shower for a week once we get back" Scarlett continued to protest.

"I'm guessing up there" Esper pointed up.

"But according to Leo's specs of the bomb, this is going to be more than close enough to take out the queen," Esper said as he unhooked the bomb from Scarlett's back and started putting in the time.

"Oh thank god, I say 1 minute should be plenty for us to get out of here," Scarlett said as she started charging up her jetpack for there quick getaway.

"I'm setting it for 45 seconds, I know it's not a lot of time but we should be fast enough plus I'm not sure how much time we have left it's already been 15 minutes since we left," Esper said as she was about the hit start on the timer.

"Yer good point, I know he said 30 but I'm pretty sure he was putting on a brave face, I'm ready to go when you are" Scarlett replied as she braced to start sprinting.

"Yer I think so to, NOW" Esper said, shouting the last part and set off as fast as he could and jumped through the hole closely followed by Scarlett who slipped her arms under his armpits and released the charge in her jetpack catapulting the couple clear of the hive and over the forest, using her semblance she was able to take them almost the whole way back in just 30 seconds.

Stopping and turning they waited for 15 long and agonizing seconds then all of a sudden the whole night turned white signalling the detonation of the bomb, shielding their eyes from the sudden blinding flash of white light with there arms they were then smashed to the ground by a wave of intense heat and force as she shockwave passed through them.

The light was so intense it could be seen by all 4 headmasters of the academies.

Leo had just landed on the ground after his massive combined attack with Neo when a flash of intense white light filled the sky illuminating everything, once the light had vanished a shock wave knocked everyone to the ground including the Grimm who were just falling out of the sky like stones completely dead from losing their link to there queen.

As the group of students and the two teachers rose to there feet that just looked around them in disbelieve.

"Holy fuck we actually survived, I mean I knew we would but it was a bit touch and go at the end there" Mercury exclaimed as he collapsed to the dirt out of extortion.

Just then the morning sun pecked over the village and as the first rays of light streamed over the village it landed on a lone mount of dirt where stood Leonardo as he climbed out of another creator from his landing style.

It was 2 pm when everyone started to climb out of bed after the battle for Rockburn, once Esper and Scarlett had returned everyone had returned to the hall and collapsed from the extortion of fighting all night.

The first to rise was Leo who found that Esper and Scarlett were still fast asleep In the same bed quietly soring away but what did surprise him was the fact that there was a note beside him on his pillow.

Curiously Leo read the note

"Leo would you please meet me at the top of the clock tower, Cinder"

"Wonder what she wants" Leo mumbled to himself.

Getting dressed in some simple clothes of sweatpants and a singlet Leo headed for the clock tower.

"Looks like you got my note" Cinder called out as Leo reached the top.

"Yer, you should be resting more" Leo answered with real concern in his voice

"I know i know but I couldn't sleep any longer and needed to get something off my chest" Cinder stated turning to face Leo seeing him for the first time without his combat gear, she noticed the tattoo of a hammer and anvil on his left shoulder and a silver pendant of a sword around his neck.

"What's up" Leo answered as he leaned against the post.

"In the 3 days of known you, you've saved my life twice, you've not only bested me in combat but also as a strategic planner but that's not the only thing I find strange" Cinder said as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Sorry? I never meant to step on any toes" Leo said turning to head back down the stairs.

"No wait stop" Cinder squeaked and reached out to touch his arm.

"I wanted to say thank you for what you've done not only for me but also Mercury, I don't want this to be the last time we talk or spend time together" Cinder confessed as Leo turned to face the amber-eyed beauty.

A look of shock appeared on her face as the giant boy stepped back and she felt the cool metal of the pendant resting on her skin.

"I...i...i can't take this it's too beautiful" she stammered but it was too late Leo had already descended back down the stairs without saying a word.

 **A/N so heres the end of the rockburn saga i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did writing it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Beserker's truth.

Team LEOS and Glynda were approaching Beacon Academy, the whole trip back Leo hadn't said a word and it was beginning to worry Scarlett, she knows he's not much of a talker but this is different, it's like he's trying to hold something back.

"Hey Leo are you ok" Scarlett asked as she sat next to her brooding brother.

"I'm fine, get ready for landing were almost at Beacon" Leo commanded through gritted teeth

Scarlett toke hold of her face and pulled it towards her " .now" she said with a tone so filled with steel it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm fine I just need to talk to Ozpin. Leader to leader" Leo whispered to not draw the attention of the others.

"Look professor Ozpin is the headmaster for a reason and he will have his reason for whatever he's done to piss you off this much so you just need to cool it and approce this carmly" Scarlett whispered back

"I dont care if he's the headmaster he put All of you at risk by not telling us the full information even though I can guarantee he knew it" Leo grounding his teeth again.

It was Friday evening and Ozpin had just settled down in his office chair to watch the sunset like he did every evening to unwind, it hadn't been a bad day but there was a bad feeling in the air and he couldn't shake the feeling like a storm was coming.

It was a the roar of engines in the still air that brough his attention back to reality and towards the east where the sound was coming from, soon the outline of a ship could be seen on a fast descent for the landing pad.

"Looks like the Glynda and Team LEOS are back a day early" Ozpin though to himself.

As the ship was landing Ozpin saw Leo jump out the back and marching directly towards the tower.

"Well this can't be good" Ozpin said outloud taking a long sip of scotch.

It only toke several minute for Leo to come bursting through the elevator doors to Ozpins office.

"OZPIN YOU HAVE SOME EXSPLANING TO DO" Leo roared with an unrivaled fury as he smashed his fists on Ozpins desk sending a web of cracks through the glass

"I see you get your rage from your father, now what Exsactly do you want exsplained" Ozpin said carmly taking another sip of his drink and holding Leo's gaze.

"YOU PUT NOT ONLY MY TEAM IN DANGER BUT ALSO GLYNDA'S BY WITHHOLD WHAT I SAW AS CRUCIAL MISSION INFORMATION" Leo continued to roar as the rest of his team and glynda came running into the room.

"LEONARDO IRONHAMMER you need to carm down and remember who you are talk in to" Glynda roared as she came up beside Ozpin

" I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE FUCKEN HEADMASTER HE PUT MY TEAM AT RISK...ON PURPOUS!" Leo roared pratcticly breathing fire and panting heavily from trying to control his fury

"It's true I did withhold information, but it's because I wanted to see how you handle situations where you have less then ideal information to go on" Ozpin said as he slowly stood up continuing to match Leo's intensely angry gaze.

"Leonardo do not make me restrain you" Glynda commanded, her voice cold with conviction and drawing her riding crop ready at to act, an image of a young Arron flashed through her head of her having to do the exact same thing when he went into one of her rages.

It was a tence few seconds before Leo spoke.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY TEAM AGAIN I WON'T HOLD BACK MY RAGE, SO NEXT TIME YOU WANT US TO GO ON MISSION YOU WELL GIVE ME ALL THE INFORMATION" Leo roared Bering his fangs, turning on his heels before storming off through the elevator doors.

Olivia turned to go after him but Scarlett stopped her.

" let him go, when he's like this he needs to burn through the anger himself, and if you go he might accadently hurt you and I know he'll feel terrible about it" Scarlett said softly to her friend.

Lowering her head slightly "Yer I know I just wish he wouldn't try take on the world alone" Olivia said as she watched the number of the elevator go down till it reached the ground.

Turning to face Ozpin, Glynda had a fire in her eyes that he hasn't seen for years.

"If he was anymore like his father you would be out that window and the clearing crew would be scraping what left of you into a box, you might have been the best hunter 30-40 years ago but your well past your prime" Glynda asked calmly but with a tone of command.

Glynda got real close this time "and if you ever try to withhold information like that again there won't be anything left" whispered a very very pissed off Glynda

"Look im sorry, but I did it because I wished to test Team LEOS in how they would handle a situation in which they wernt prepared for" Ozpin answered as he retoke his sat.

"Well you messed that one up, Leo figured it out before we even left Beacon and so he toke measures to not be surprised, he even installed an A.I into the silver wing" Glynda exsplained still burning with rage at being lied to.

"An A.I you say, interesting, I didn't believe james had managed to get that project operational yet" Ozpin said with interest.

"It's name is Summer" Glynda corrected him. Hearing that name sent a freezing chill down his spine and a weight press on his heart.

"... It dosnt mean it is her" Ozpin stated after a short hesitation.

"I just spent 3 days with her and she not only has her name but she sounds and talks like her. There has to be an exsplanation" Glynda exsplained

There was a roar and a crack as the 5 people saw the silver wing shoot off into the darkening sky.

"Though so, he's going home" Scarlett said out loud.

"Probably for the best, he needs to talk to Arron sooner rather then later" Glynda said as she watched the blue flair of the engines dim as it flew out of sight .

There was a buzz from a scroll, drawing Cinder's attention from the forest jungle's of the outskirts of Mistrals mountains, pulling out her scroll there was a message from an unknown number.

"Just landed at Beacon and got to debrief headmaster so I'll message you later, Leonardo,"

Upon reading the message she felt her cheeks redden at the thought of him taking a moment to let her know he was ok, before she even realized what she was doing she had already replied to the message.

"Glad to hear your flight was a safe one, I look forward to hearing from you again. X . Cinder"

Cinder then noticed that the small multi colored girl who was driving giving her a cheeky smirk and had a knowing look in her eye.

"Just keep your eyes on the road Neo, I would very much like to make to Haven in one piece" Cinder growled slightly.

With a poke of the tonge and a wink Neo went back to fousing on driving.

It was nearly midnight when there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Who the hells that at this hour" mubbled a very tiered Arron As he looked over at his wife and saw she was still fast asleep before he headed to see who was at the door.

"I'm coming" Arron called out as the knock came again.

Pulling the door open quickly to reveal a large man with grey hair and golden eyes

"Hey dad, I think we need to talk" Leo said as he stepped into the light of the doorway.

"Well shit that's not good, I guess so, and be quiet your mother's still asleep upstairs" Arron said as they toke up seats at the kitchen counter.

After a purse as father and son got comfy Leo spoke up. " Dad what the hells happening to me, i keep feeling like this is all weird dream and that ill wake up and be back to normal, I even blow up at Ozpin after our mission today"

Letting out a deep sigh Arron answered "unfortunitly it looks like youve been chosen to inhereat the power of the beserker, and don't worry about Ozpin he means well but he's become a bit lost on his path"

"and what exsactly does that mean, I guess I should apologize to Ozpin when I get back" leo said realizing the the sence in what Ozpin was trying to do.

"it's hard to exsplain if you dont know the origens of the power" Arron answered as he toke two glasses from the cabnet and poured some whisky into them

"here drink this" Arron said as he slide one of the glasses across the table into Leo's hand.

"ok so where does this all begin" Leo asked after downing the booze in one gulp erening a laugh from his father.

"ok. Well it all started with the birth of the Grimm and the Humans with the two brothers" Arron said as he toke a sip of whisky.

Leo just nodded

"what the brothers didnt know was that there was a third that was created from the leftover energy and molded by a third god, that is how the beserkers where created"Arron exsplained drainig the last of his whisky

"over the years the Beserkers lived in seceat off the coast of vale even, over time they created a massive kingdom, our family was charged with the duty of protecting the royal family and in return was givin the power of the beserker spirt, unfortunitly not even the beserker spirt would be able to stop the overwelming power of Salams grimm hordes and her 4 Grimm Generls." Arron's history lesson went on

After a pause Arron continued

"the hordes were finally pushed back by the current holder of the spirt and the king of the kingdom while the next in line for both the IronHammers and the Royal family fleed to the newly formed city of vale, this is where they meet the current host of Ozpin although at that time he wasnt called Ozpin."

"wait what... Ozpins immortal?" leo interupted

"yes his soul transfers from host to host, its his curse for failing to stop Salam." Arron answered

"ok so what happened to the prince and the last ironhammer" leo asked as his curiosity was pecked by his fatheres story.

"well after they eventually returned to the ruined kingdom they found there were the last surviving members and so desided to spend the rest of there days helping Ozpin, although the Prince had been givin his fathers immortality which was a tridition they passed on and the ironhammer settled down to contiuned the line of the Ironhammers and the line of the Berserker spirt," Arron answered his sons question.

After pouring another round Arron contiuned. " so after about a centery the Spirit stopped coming to ever generation and only gave its power to those who would need it in the coming years, it looks like theres going to be some hard times ahead son but never forget there are people you can lean on for support like your partner olivia, your sister and you've always got me and your mother"

After a long silence Leo spoke "so it looks like i really do need to save the world, i think i need some time to prosess this but thanks dad for laying it all on the table" as he downed his glass in one and moved to give his dad a hug.

"you better not be about to leave without giving your own mother a hug" a female voice came from the kitchen doorway.

The two males turned to look at the woman "i wouldnt dare" leo said as he gave his mum a big hug dwarfing her in his mother is his giant arms.

"its good to see you again mum" leo said

"its good to see you as well son, you look much better with the new feathers" Steph replied

"ha everyones been saying that" leo said with a laugh.

" well im going to head out i need to work through some stuff" Leo continued.

"Don't forget to message your sister your ok, we both know she's going to be worrying in and there will be hell to pay if you don't message her soon." Arron laughed

"That's a really good point, I nearly forgot about that" Leo answered with a look of fear slipping across his face.

With a finaly round of hugs Leo threw on the hood of his coat and headed off to the soft glow of the Silver wings lights.

Scarlett looked at the time on her scroll, '2.36am' it read. Looking over at Leo's empty bed she was starting to wonder where her brother had gotten to, it was then a message flashed on her scroll.

" Just leaving mum and dad's, don't know when I'll be home iv got a lot of stuff to work through" it was from Leo.

"It's all good just glad you ok, just remember we're here if you need to talk" Scarlett sent back.

"Thanks sis, talk to you when I see you" Leo replied .

"How is he" Olivia asked from her bed drawing Scarlett from her phone.

"He says he's ok just got a lot of stuff to work though. Sounds like the whole family stuff just got a whole lot bigger then we realized" Scarlett replied with a sad smile.

"What do you think he's going to do" Olivia asked with concern for her partner heavy in her tired voice.

"To be honest I don't know, it's always been the other way round, leos always been the one looking after me not me looking out for Leo so I don't know what he will do" scarlett said with a defeated sigh.

"He's a big boy and it's not like there's much around here that can stop him in a fight, plus his aura's ability to heal his wounds is next level, so there's nothing to worry about and all your both doing is wearing you self out worrying" Espers carm voice came from his bed

After a few seconds of silence the girls agreeded with him and settled back in to sleep only this time Scarlett desided to jump into Espers bed with him.

It was turning out to be a good night for Junior, his dance floor was full and so was all the side booths, the alcohol was flowinf like water and his patrons were enjoying them self, all and all it was turning into a very profitable grand reopening after that blond woman came in here and turning his club in to a shooting gallery.

He was at the end of the bar taking a quick break and letting his other bartenders. He was leaning against the wall behind his bar just flicking though the latest batch of 'merchandise' his men have managed to acquire when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that made his heart drop, almost confirming his dread the DJ accadently screeched the music to a holt making everyone look over at the DJ, it was Junior who looked over at the new arrival, a massive man in a black trench coat with a hood covering most of his face, he was wearing armored combat boots and loose fitting pants, his chest was covered by a thick chestplate with an emblem of a dark grey sword with a hammer at the end of the helt.

Junior felt a sence of dread and familiarity as he watched the crowds part as the hooded figure moved towards him and the bar, as the man toke a seat at the bar one of the bartender's started to make a move to serve him when Junior stepped in to serve.

"What do you want Leo, Scarletts not here and I don't know where she is," Junior used every ounce of confidence he had. His gut was tell him to get Leo out of his club as quickly as possible but there was something that felt diffrent about Leo today and that made Juinor curious.

"Im not here for Scarlett, I just want a drink" Leo said as she push his hood back revealing his golden eyes and fanged teeth to a startled Junior

"... What would you like" the club owner stuttered regaining his composhur clearly avoiding the question he wanted to ask.

"It's complicated and your strongest" Leo answered in his usawall monotone.

After thinking for a moment "if got a new drink iv been working on if you want to give it a shot, it's for the more hardass hunters I get in here" Junior said as he started picking bottles of alcohol off the shelf behind him.

Juinor poured the mixed drink into a whisky glass with ice, then litting the drink on fire using a pinch of fire dust.

"Drink up before the flames burn the alcohol away,"the barman said

With a quick flick of his wrist Leo downed the flaming drink in one, there was a smooth texture to the alcohol and then it hit him like a being punched in the throat, the mix of high quality alcohol and high strength alcohol really did it's job.

"Holy fuck that's good" Leo breathed as the drink hit his belly sending a wave of heat through him.

"What's it called"Leo asked after the drink settled.

"Haven't quite settled on a name but I was thinking brimstone since it's on fire, another?"Junior said as his other bartenders were handling a rush of people now that the music had returned to normal.

"That's not a bad name but I think Beserker's fury would be a better fit, yer I'll take two more" Leo said as cracked his neck feeling the alcohol taking effect quicker then he thought.

"So why did you choose my bar, I thought my history with your sister would have stopped you," Junior inquired as he mixed another drink.

"Iv had a rough few days and I needed a drink and since I'm underage for another month I figured you would be the only place where I would be able to get a drink from, plus after thinking about it a lot u figured your not really a bad guy and you did care for her" Leo confessed to the bartender after knocking back a third brimstone and starting to really feel the haze of the alcohol stack up.

"If your saying it's be rough then it must be, you've never seemed like the kind to let much bother you, and yer I did...still do but that stage of our relationship is behind us, and plus she's in love with her partner the white haired faunus." Juinor replied while mixing one last brimstone before putting the alcohol back on the shelf.

"Yer I think your right about Scarlett and Esper... I think I might head off I'm starting to feel the drinks kicking in... Don't really want to pass out on your bar" Leo said as she downed the last drink and stood up to go as a wave of dizziness stopped him.

"Your in no shape to go anywhere, I'll get the twins to take you up to the loft and you can sleep it off, plus your sister would kill me if I let you leave here like this" junior said as he signaled to the twins.

"T-thanks man you r-really are a g-good guy." Leo stammered as he fough off the alcohol.

"No problem Leo" Juinor laughed

"Can you take Leo to the spare bedroom in the loft please he's going to sleep here tonight before going back to Beacon." Juinor instructed the twins bouncers as the started to guide Leo to a back stairway that lead to the loft.

"And girls no funny business or I'll tell his sister" he called out and had to hold back a laugh as the twins faces paled at the thought of Scarletts wrath.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Welcome to the inner circle

*beep beep beep*

"Argh alarms on the weekend should be illegal" grumbled a rudely awoken Olivia as she lifted her head to read the time.

"Argh 8 am, that's like midnight" she continued to grumble as she rolled out of bed in just her underwear and a single.

Looking over she saw that Esper and Scarlett had both gotten up and she noticed Leo's bed had been undisturbed.

"Guess he didn't come back last night" she mumbled to herself sadly as she headed for the bedroom door.

"Good morning liv didn't expect to see you up awake yet" came Esper's voice from the little kitchen off the side of the lounge area of the team's dorm

"Morning, coffee on?" Olivia grumbled her response as she shuffled her way to the kitchen.

"Yer fresh batch ready to go," Scarlett said answered as she pulled out a mug from the cupboards and poured the coffee into it.

Draining Half the mug in one sip "Thanks that's a bit better, I'm up early today because I came to the realization I need to train harder to be able to match you two or even try reach Leo's level" Olivia said with a heavy sigh as the coffee started to work its magic.

"Oh, liv your not weaker than anyone in this team you just need to find where your strengths lie, like me and Esper know the strengths and limits of our abilities but you're still pushing yours," Scarlett said as she started pouring pancake batter into the frying pan.

" thanks, scar but I still feel like I'm the weakest of the group, both of you could keep up with Leo and the Grimm on the mission and I was just straggling to stay alive" Olivia admitted with a sad smile.

"Olivia, you have one of the most potentials iv seen in a very long time, your semblance's ability to manipulate any matter in both your ranged abilities and your third arm style is massively impressive and I'm not surprised you run out of energy quickly, it must take a massive toll on you to move stuff like that, I would even go as far as saying it could become more powerful then Glynda's semblance" Esper stated like it was just fact with his usawall soft smile

"thanks, ill try to remember that but I'm still determined to become stronger," Olivia said with a fierce determination in her voice before heading back to the bedroom,

"So where's Leo, Because he never came back last night," Olivia asked as she stood in the bedroom doorway looking at the pair in the kitchen.

"Well according to Juinor who messaged me this morning, he ended up at the bar, got drunk and since Juinor feared he might get into trouble he let him crash in a bedroom in the loft of the bar," Esper said over his shoulder with his normal smile.

"Oh ok at least he's safe and not in prison, I didn't think he drank though," Olivia replied relief filling her tone.

"He usually only drinks with dad and even then its only on rare occasions, must have found out something big to make him go to the club even more so to make him drink to pass out" Scarlett answered as if it was nothing strange for her underaged brother to be drunk in her Ex boyfriends club.

"mmm ok, I guess if you're not worried then everything should be ok," Olivia said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Before heading into the bedroom to change into her training gear.

Slowly Leo opened his eyes only to be greeted by a black void.

"Fuck sakes, what do you want now I'm not really in the mood to talk to you" Leo called out feeling the slight pull of the void beneath his feet

"I'm not here to talk, I'm here to warn you, the end of a thousand year long war is coming and you will be at the center of it all." The Beserker's voice sounded through the void.

"I Don't care about someone else's war, all I care about is protecting the people I care about," Leo stated shouting at the void

"If you do not head my warning and get stronger, You and all the people you care about will be killed and the Grimm will finally overrun the lands of remnant and those that lay beyond" it growled angrily at Leo's defiance

A low growled rumbled though Leo matching the anger of the berserker.

"How do I get stronger then." Leo Finally said almost spitting out the words

"You need to train hard, you need to train your team hard, you will need to gather allies for you will need them when the final assault begins and lastly you will need to obtain the forgotten soulstones sleeping inside the great generals." The berserker informed in a serious tone suddenly appearing before Leo with its golden eyes and razor-sharp fangs looking as if a mirror separated the two figures

" Ok I get the first few things like train and make friends but what the fuck is a soulstone and where the fuck am I meant to find these generals," Leo asked with an annoyed expression at the vague details.

"It will come to you when you are ready" the berserker laughed and pushed Leo coursing him to trip backward and fall into the void.

Bolting upright and yelling Leo looked around the small room he was now in, he saw it had white walls with wooden borders and a skylight in the ceiling, confirming no one was attacking he fell back onto the bed and noticed his hands were grey from his semblance, as he released hold of it he saw that he wasn't alone in the bed and that the bed was much bigger then the first thought.

"Did you have to yell?" a young girls voice said.

"Yer, you woke us up," another young girl said.

Looking down he saw the Malachite sisters laying next to him,one on each side, one in a red silk nightgown and one in a white silk nightgown.

"Why are you in bed with me Melanie? Miltia?" Leo said straining to keep a very calm voice.

"Well after we brought you up here like Junior asked," Melanie said

"You passed out and you looked so cute asleep so we decided to join you" Miltia finished off as she rubbed the sleep from her eye.

"You have to the count of 3 to get out of this bed before I start cracking your heads together...again" Leo whispered with deadly conviction.

Before Leo could even start counting the twins paled in the face and shoot out of the room so fast Leo wasn't sure their feet touched the ground.

"god damn my head hurts, those drinks last night were stronger then I thought" Leo mumbled to himself as he rubbed his face

"yer they well do that to you, here take this, it will help," junior said as he walked in the door the twins had just bolted though leaving it open in there wake and handed Leo a large glass of some unknown mix of food items

Gingerly Leo toke the drink and downed it in one go "oh god what the hell is that it tastes worse than a pile of Grimm shit" Leo exclaimed after he finished dry reaching from the horrible taste of the 'cocktail'.

"ha it's just a secret hangover cure that I started making years ago for whenever the twins got to drunk" juinor laughed at leo's reaction to the drink

"well your t-shirt, coat and scroll are on the chair over there, it looks like the twins might have gotten a little carried away when getting them off you before putting you into bed but hey at least your pants are still on, ill be downstairs in the club if you need me" junior laughed as he headed out the door, and with that Leo was alone in the small room in the loft of the club.

After sitting for a few minutes Leo stood up and noticed first off that his head had stopped hurting so much and was just a dull thud at the back of his skull, second he did, in fact, have his pant still on so that's a good thing, and lastly he had received several messages during his time sleeping, one from Scarlett asking if he was ok and another from Cinder asking what he was up to and that she was bored and wanted someone to talk to.

"I better message them both, telling them im ok, I know for sure Scarlett would be getting worried if I don't at least tell her I was alive," Leo thought to himself as he started to message his sister.

Across the seas, Cinder was sitting in the passenger seat of a jeep watching the jungle tree's go by as her and her team were speeding towards Haven academy when her scroll went off drawing her attention to the message from Leo.

"Hey sorry I didn't message back last night I had had a little to drink and had some family issue's to process through"

"It's ok just glad to know you're ok if you ever want to talk about it just give me a call ok? Xo" Cinder sent back with a overly large smile on her face unknown to her.

Cinder looked up to see Neo giving her a devilish smirk out while still watching the road with one eye.

"Shut up I don't know what your talking about, and get your mind out of the disgusting gutter you sadist" Cinder retorted to Neo' s unsaid implication.

"You girls talking about l-" mercury started saying from the back of the jeep, before reserving a glare from Cinder and her flaming eyes and a creepy cackle from Neo.

"Never mind I'll just keep my questions to my self" Mercury muttered to quietly for the others to hear.

It was nearly 4 pm by the time The Silver wing returned to Beacon Academy and Ozpin was walking through the large gardens in the center of the campus when the hanger roof doors opened to let the small dustship land.

"Looks like Leonardo has finally come back, I wonder what his father told him," he thought as he started to head towards the hanger to talk to the boy.

A few minutes later Ozpin opened the ground entrance to the hanger and walked over towards Leo who was coming down the rear ramp.

"I see you have returned" Ozpin greeted Leo as he walked up to the ramp with his hands behind his back.

"I have, and what could I do for the great and powerful wizard of remnant this fine afternoon, you need another Grimm nest destroyed?" Leo retorted sarcastically locking eyes with the man as Leo came level with him.

"I can see your still mad about the mission and I would like to personally apologise for not properly informing you about the mission," Ozpin said remaining where he was standing and holding Leo's gaze.

"Yer well you put my team and Glynda at risk when you did that and I'm going to make one thing very clear to you, if you ever do that again there will be no place you can hide, nobody, you could hide in where I won't find you and make you pay, and I don't care if your my headmaster" Leo said whispering the last part with dangerous conviction.

"I see you know about my curse then," Ozpin said sadly.

After a few seconds of tension "Yer dad told me about the family's past all the way back to the destruction of the Valchian kingdom and about the potential of the power I have to be given and about yours and Salam's war" Leo exsplained lossing his previous aggressive tone

"Mhmm he told you more then most know of this world I see but there are a few things he missed out which I would like to fill in, since you already know this much you might as well know the rest of the history, but it's not something to be descused in public, let us head to my office and finish this conversation there, I also have a request for you as well but that can wait till after we've talked" Ozpin answered with a far off look in his eye.

"Right? Ok, well let's get going I'm starving and need to have a shower"Leo said as he started to head for the door with Ozpin alongside.

"So what's this big secret that you wanted to talk about,"Leo asked cutting the awkward silence while the elevator climbed to Ozpins office.

"All in good time my boy,"Ozpin said with a hint of sarcasm trying to sound wise.

"Yer well I'm not a fan of surprises...as you've already learned" Leo retorted sarcastically.

Before Ozpin could speak the doors opened to his office, first thing Leo noticed was Glynda was standing just off to the side of Ozpin' s desk.

"Glynda? Don't tell me this is about the mission" Leo exclaimed as he came up beside his teacher

"From what I heard you passed that little test of Ozpins kid, and you passed in spectacular fashion I might add," a male voice from off the side cut in.

"Is that a compliment from the dusty old Qrow himself I hear, I knew there was a heavy smell of alcohol in the air" Leo retorted as he turned his head to look at the man.

"Careful boy, I can still kick your ass," Qrow said with a smile as he stood next to Leo.

"Ha, any time old man I'll show you who's ass will be kicked." Leo boasted before giving Qrow a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again kid" Qrow smiled returning the hug.

"Wait you know each other" Glynda exclaimed with surprise.

"Ha yer I trained this kid in swordsmanship back when he was at Signal combat school, one of the hardest hitting sword swings iv ever felt too," Qrow said with a note of pride,

"Don't forget Tai taught me how to brawl like him" Leo said as he toke a seat in between Glynda and Qrow

"Well Mister Ironhammer it seems you have reseved training from some of the best in there field, that makes me feel much better in including you in this group of highly skilled individuals," said Ozpin smiling from behind his desk

"Wait you can't be thinking of letting Leo in, it's far to dangours for most hunters let alone a first year student" Glynda proclaimed as she shot out of her chair and griped Ozpins desk.

"I'm going to have to agree with Glynda Oz, Leo might be one of the best students in his generation but he still lacks experience as a hunter which we both know is more important than being skilled," Qrow said from his seat taking a sip from his flask.

"Ozpin I think you need to tell them for them to understand," Leo said loudly over the two arguing adults.

Ozpin held up a hand to silence them before speaking " Unfortunately no matter how much we try to stop it this war will be centered around Leo's actions"

"What are you talking about" Qrow asked concern clear in his voice.

"Leo here is the current holder of the berserker spirit," Ozpin said with a serious tone.

"Wait, you mean that things real? I just thought it was a legend, if that's true then this is a complete game changer" Qrow said with wide eye's.

"Hang on a minute, even if he has this berserker spirit he's still a student and he's still my godson " Glynda said still not backing down from her point of view.

Turning to face his teacher "The berserker spirit is an entity of unrivaled destructive power" said Leo with clear determination in his eyes.

"And unfortunately it needs a host and Leo is the current wielder of this power" Ozpin finished off.

"So you're trying to tell me that Leo's grey aura flames ain't just a family trait and are actually part of this spirit's power?" Glynda asked still not convinced about everything.

"Yes exactly that and much more, Ozpin answered with laced fingers.

"Then how do you explain Arron being able to do the same thing when he got fired up" Gynda argued.

"I can answer that one" Leo interrupted.

"The spirit has been in the Ironhammer family for over 1000 years and so over time it has left a small amount of residual energy in our blood, giving us increased aura and the grey flames, but that's only the beginning of the Spirit's power" Leo explained in detail.

"But yes, unfortunately, the full power of the spirit can only be used by someone of the Spirit's own choosing," Leo continued as the other three people in the room listened.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again.

"As you both know we have been slowly losing this war against the Queen and her Grimm for a long time and since losing Summer we lost our only way to defeat her, that was untell Leo here unlocked one of the most powerful beings Remnant has seen," Ozpin informed breaking the silence with a serious tone.

"Um Ozpin I havent agreed to join yet, just because my dad told me everything dosnt mean I'm just going to join right away" Leo said interrupting Ozpin.

"Oh came on kid, if Arron's already told you everything then you must know what's at stake" Qrow replyed dryly looking at the large boy

"I never said I wasn't going to fight, Iv just got conditions if you want me to join in on your little group here" Leo stated seriously.

"That boy's so much like his mother it scares me" Glynda said as the elevator doors closed in front of Leo.

"Yer but he fights like his father" Qrow said slumping back in his chair and taking a sip from his flask.

"Yes, it seems mister Leonardo is precisely the weapon we need to turn the tide of war in are favor," Ozpin said as he pulled out a glass of single malt scotch.

"Ozpin that's my godson your talking about so I am only going to say this once, do not talk about him as if he's a pawn in your little games, because if you do I can not be held responsible for my actions"growled Glynda with a fire in her eyes

"What about the fall maiden, we going to abandon her?" Qrow asked before Ozpin could reply to Glynda's threat.

"Oh course not, I just want a backup plan in case the fall maiden fails, plus I believe team LEOS well make an excellent protection detail for when the time comes to execute our plans" Ozpin explained to the duo in front of him.

"That's a good idea and all but who's going to train the boy, it's not like I or Glynda have the physical power to challenge him" Qrow replied.

"There's only one person who's got the knowledge and power to train Leo properly," Ozpin said with a smile

"You can't mean?" Qrow stated with wide eyes.

"According to Arron, Tepees well arrive Monday morning and well be introduced to the students as my teaching assistant" Glynda butted in before Ozpin could say anything.

"Oh great, just what we needed around here an undying asshole," Qrow grumbled.

 **A/N Hey everyone sorry this is going out later than I would like but I'm going to be a bit all over the place for the next few weeks due to work and life in general so please enjoy this chapter.**

 **p.s we are coming to the end of Leo's arc and well be moving focus on one of the other members of team LEOS and dont forget if you have any chartuers you have come up with dont be affrade to tell me and i might try include them. iv got massive plans for after the fall of beacon so just hang in there**


	19. Chapter 19

p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"strongA/N Hey guys sorry about taking so to get his out real life really gave me a kick in the balls and it's taking a while to recover to the point where I can write again. so again I'm sorry and I hope to get my next one up in a more timely fashion probably still going to be out of whack with my times but I'm trying./strong/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"chapter 19 the Undying Asshole/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"High in the sky above the city of Vale sat a man, this man was clothed in black dress shoes and pants with a white shirt and a red waistcoat, over the top of that he wore long black coat ending in a twin tail./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"On each side of his hips hung long curved blades with brass handles dulled from years of use, across his back slung a large hand axe bare of details besides a hammer sticking an anvil engraved into the blade of the axe./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It's been a long time since I last saw Vale, it hasn't changed a bit," the man said as he patted the side of the large old Griffin Grimm he was riding/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The Grimm responded with a calm node of the head and a gentle flap of its wings./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yer I know we should go see the old wizard before someone spots us" the man replied to his mounts unsaid question/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Just as the pair was about to continue on towards beacon the rumble of a dust engine could be heard getting closer./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Looking down the man saw a small dust ship speeding just above the surface of the water as it headed towards vale, looking closely he saw the hammer and anvil on the side./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That looks like the silver wing? I guess it's time for us to make our grand entrance" he said as the ship pulled up into the sky and headed straight towards Beacon./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Let's go Pegasus" laughed the man as the Grimm started to glide slowly at first but gained speed./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Within an hour the rider was at Beacon academy hovering silently above the top of the tower in the center of campus./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well this is my stop old friend, I'll call out if I need you so find a nice place to rest up." Whispered the man into the ear of the Griffin as dark red bat wings stretched out from a hidden flap on his coat and he slipped off the side of the Grimm./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Landing without a sound on the balcony that ran around the top of the tower the man watched as Leo left in the elevator./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That boy is so much like his mother it scares me," Glynda said as the elevator doors closed in front of Leo./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yer but he fights like his father," Qrow said slumping back in his chair and taking a sip from his flask./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, it seems mister Leonardo is precisely the weapon we need to turn the tide of war in our favor," Ozpin said as he pulled out a glass of single malt scotch./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ozpin that's my godson your talking about so I am only going to say this once, do not talk about him as if he's a pawn in your little games, because if you do I can not be held responsible for my actions"growled Glynda with a fire in her eyes/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What about the fall maiden, we going to abandon her?" Qrow asked before Ozpin could reply to Glynda's threat./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course not, I just want a backup plan in case the fall maiden fails, plus I believe team LEOS well make an excellent group of talented individuals for when the time comes to execute our plans" Ozpin explained to the duo in front of him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-left: .375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That's a good idea and all but who's going to train the boy, it's not like I or Glynda have the physical power to challenge him" Qrow replied./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""There's only one person who's got the knowledge and power to train Leo properly," Ozpin said with a smile/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You can't mean?" Qrow stated with wide eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""According to Arron, Tepish well arrive Monday morning and will be introduced to the students as my teaching assistant" Glynda butted in before Ozpin could say anything./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh great, just what we needed around here an undying asshole," Qrow grumbled/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Who you calling asshole you old drunkard" the man laughed after slipping through the window and stood just behind Ozpin./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"All three jumped and drew there weapon's ready for an attack in response to his appearance./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hahahhahahaha oh my god you should have seen your faces" the man laughed as one hand held his side and the other supported him on Ozpins desk./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Glynda's mouth twitched ever so slightly and before anyone could move Glynda sent the new arrival flying towards the window, with a second twist of her wrist she opened the window and the man flew through the gap and plummeted toward the ground./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It took Qrow and Ozpin a few seconds to realize what had just transpired./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Turning to look at Ozpin/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" you think she finally killed him?" Qrow asked with genuine curiosity./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""James has been trying to kill him since they were first paired so I very much dough a little fall will hurt him plus he has wings" Ozpin answered flatly before finishing off his drink./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"A dull flapping could be heard coming from the open window./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Glynda! How could you throw an old friend out-" the man was cut off as he flew straight into the window Glynda had just closed with her semblance./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""HAHAHA" laughed a hysterical Qrow./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Once Qrow had carmed down and the man was now back inside Ozpins room Glynda asked the question everyone was thinking./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What the hell are you doing here Tepish? Your not ment to arrive till Monday" annoyance full front in her voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Me and Pegasus managed to catch a nice strong wind leaving dragon wing isles, ended up arriving at Patch a few days earlier then planned. And now I'm here" the man now knowen to be Tepish replied as he poured himself a drink from Ozpins private stash./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Wait you still have that monster?" Qrow asked surprised./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course I still have Pegasus she's a majestic beast" Tepish defended./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Its not a she it's an it and it's a fucken Grimm," Qrow attacked back./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And? When treated right they make great companions." Tepish continued to defend./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""ENOUGH" Glynda commanded at the two bickering men./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Since your already hear I might as well show you to your quarters, and Qrow go do your job" Glynda commanded as she turned on her heels and basically marched Teepees out of Ozpins office./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Once the doors closed behind the pair Qrow turned to Ozpin who had now retaken his seat./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I hate to admit it but we well need his help, no one know as much about this messed up world as him, not even you or - no offense," Qrow said before taking a sip of his ever present flask./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It ok you right, the wealth of knowledge he has is even greater then Salam her self, then there's the archives buried deep behind the ruins of his kingdom that he still guards even to this day" Ozpin replied with a distant look about him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This archive? Has anyone actually been inside?" Qrow said./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Not since it was locked, that happened almost 1000 years ago when his kingdom was whipped from history" Ozpin replied staring out the window./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Dam, that sucks," Qrow replied./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, the spring maiden ain't going to reveal her self so I should get going" Qrow farewelled before transforming into a bird and flying out the now open window./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This just became a very interesting year indeed," Ozpin said to himself as he watched Qrows crow form ascend into the sky./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Its been quite a number of years since I last stepped foot inside these walls," Tepish said to Glynda as she guided him through the campus grounds towards the teachers private building which housed there quarters and a few other luxuries./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""About 22 years since we became full hunters, and it's been 17 years since the team split up to go on are separate paths."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Arr yes, that's right. Aaron toke over as the head Smith of the family and had leonardo, James joined back up with the atlas military, and you went solo for a bit then toke over as the head professor here" Tepish remonised as Glynda swiped a key to open the teachers building to let them inside./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" yer about Leonardo, it seams the berserker has chosen him as its next host," said Glynda leading them down a hallway./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""And let me guess Ozpin wants me to train him so he can be used as a weapon in his little war with the queen bitch herself, well I'm sorry but I'm not helping Ozpin again," Tepish said angrily halting in his tracks./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Look I understand how you feel about working with him but this request came from Aaron, and it was leonardo who went to Ozpin to offer his help because he wants to protect his family from the Grimm, that is why Arron has asked you to come" answered Glynda softly as she held his cold stear./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Fine ill train him, I guess it is my responsibility anyway since I'm the last of my kin" Tepish breathed after a few seconds./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thank you Alex it means a lot to me and Arron that you've come all this way to help," Glynda said as she stopped in front of a door with the letters A.T and his crest a silver crown with red bat wings sprouting from behind it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Here we are your private quarters," Glynda said as she used her scroll to unlock the door and opened it to reveal the room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Inside the door was a small living room with a low coffee table in the center and a couch on two of its sides, also in the living room was a cabinet with an assortment of alcohols and glasses./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"On the left hand side was a single door which lead to the bedroom which housed a large queen sized bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. On the right was an open doorway with which a small kitchen could be seen, the last door closed off the bathroom./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Quite cozy," Tepish said sarcastically as the pair stepped inside/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hey, this is a school not your castle so get over it." Glynda retorted with a scowl./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hahaha you never change Goodbitch, maybe that's why you've never found a mate" Tepish laughed as dropped onto the couch and didnt see the flair of purple aura in Glynda's eyes or hair/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Um I don't have a scroll so how am I ment to open the door," Tepish asked sheepishly as he realised he had no way to open his room and had just made fun off the only person who could help./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With a deep sigh Glynda tossed a new scroll at Tepish, using a bit more force then he exspected./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Here, I knew you wouldn't have one so I had one prepared for when you got here," Glynda said as he caught the scroll./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ha, you know me to well, so if I'm to train leonardo im going to need to know more about how he fights." Tepish said turning serious./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, he fights like his father but thinks like his mother" Glynda answered as she toke a seat on the couch opposite him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Mmm ok, that makes for a dangerous combination as it is" Tepish replied./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yer trust me it is, his primary weapon is a 2handed great sword, it's blade is 6ft long by its self and its handle adds another foot, not only that but he has the strength and skill to wield it in both a 2handed stance and a 1hand stance, "Glynda explained./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The sun had long set by the time Glynda stepped into her own quarters, it had been a long day, first leo and his team joining in on Ozpins group and then Tepish arriving early like that./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" I really dont bounce back like I use to" Glynda breathed to herself as see made her way to the bathroom/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Once she was in the bathroom she started to run herself a bath, " one of the perks of being the head professor I get a bigger room " she through to her self as the hot water started to steam the room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Only taking a few minutes to strip off the casual clothes she had thrown on for the day she slowly lowered herself into the boiling water feeling the hot water wash over her tiered body and work it's way into the muscles drawing out the pain./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That feels so good," she said out loud closing her eyes in bliss./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After a few minutes of silence, her mind started to come up with a way for getting revenge on the old basted,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""maybe an ice trap, he dose hate the cold after all, or maybe freezing his shower water" she tought to her self/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Now with the revenge planned her mind started to think back to the last battle at Rockburn and how leo had let his aura take a lot of the damage instead of avoiding it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" I know he has a huge aura pool but its not endless,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But what kind of shield would be able to stand up to the beating he well put it through?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Letting out a sigh she climbed out of the now mildly warm water and started to dry off./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Once she was dry and dressed in some comfortable clothes she sat down at her desk and started looking through the armory database for shields leo might be able to use, after another hour of searching she found nothing that's when it hit her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How could I forget, Aaron made a secret armory of gear he had personally made while he was here, maybe there's something in there he could use" she exclaimed to herself./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It was 9.30 Sunday morning when Glynda awoke from a dead sleep, but it wasnt long before she had gotten up and got dressed into her usual fashion, grabbing the necklrss Aaron made her from its position on her nightstand so she headed out the door and headed towards the armory below the main tower./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Apon entering the armory she could hear the sound of faint gunshots coming from the shooting ranging at the far left side, wondering who might be at the range on a Sunday especially only a handful of students used a firearm as there weapon she headed over to see how there were going./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The walk only lasted a minute or two but she was surprised to find Leo standing at one of the mounds holding a large handgun in both hands, as she got closer she saw that the gun wasnt firing normal ammo but dust enhanced ammo giving them a trail effect./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After a few minutes, Leo stopped and toke his headphones off./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I didnt realise you had a handgun in your ever growing arsenal," Glynda said trying not to make Leo jump./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As calm as normal leo turned his head/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" oh hey Professer, this is a new prototype I'm working, it's a revolver style handgun that utilizes a dust based projectile instead of your standard metal ones," he said holding out his hand with the firearm hanging from his finger " want to have a look?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Nornally I wouldn't but its design does intreage me so I think I well this time" Gkynds replied as toke the handgun and felt just how heavy it was to wield, now with a closer look she could tell the handgun had 6 chambers on a rotating loading cylinder with a barrel of about 30cms long, although to big for her she could tell the handle would be a perfect fit for Leo's massive hands./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With a button on the back, both the barral and the chambers pivoted forward to allow for the ammo to be slid in./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Turning to Leo who was holding up three strange projectiles. "Rhis is the ammo I created for it, it's a two part projectile, the first part is the base which houses the highly compressed fire dust used to eject the second part which is a specificity crafted dust crystal that detonates on impact" Exsplained Leo in detail./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Taking the three rounds she slid them into the chambers and closed the gun putting it into a ready position, taking aim down the sights at the newly replenished target, she pulled the trigger and was nearly knocked off balance by the recoil of the shot./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What the hell, that was very unexpected " she exclaimed in surprise as she looked at the handgun./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Look at the target" leo said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Looking at the target her mouth parted slightly as she saw that the target which had stood 50 meters away was now compleatly turning to ash./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I can't beleave how much power you got into this" shock clear on her face as she looked at the gun then at the target and back to leo./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That's not even the best part, pull the hammer back," leo said smiling like a school kid showing off a new toy./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"So Glynda pulled the hammer back on the back of the cylinder, in doing so the whole ammo chamber moved up making the center come level with the barrel which in turn split down the middle and started to slid open sideways./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok what's going to happen now," she asked hints of fear in her voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Just wait I'm about to show you," leo said giddily./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With a press of a button, a large solid metal box about 25 meters away raised up out of the ground./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Try hit the center," leo said as he slid the earmuffs over her ears and put on another set himself and toke a step back and stood behind her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Taking aim and after a split second she pulled the trigger and suddenly everything felt like it moved in slow motion, the hammer slammed back and then an electrical discharge exploded out of the barrel, suddenly she was catapulted off her feet and flew back into Leo who was waiting to catch her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After straightening her self up she looked at the metal box and found that a hole had been ripped through it and into the building behind it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok leo what the hell was that, that level of power should not be capable with a single dust round no matter how compressed the dust is." Glynds bellowed at him fury clear in her face and voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok it's highly technical but essentially it's a capasater that takes most of the kinetic force from the recoil of firing the regular ammo and absorbs it allowing for it to be released in one burst" Leo explained trying to not get to technical./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So your telling me that this handgun carve a hole through what is basicly warship armor from the built up recoil of just one shot?" Said Glynda slowly trying to wrap her head around the idea while looking at the weapon still in her hand/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well actually it was seven shot since u had just finished off six before you arrived, but yer that's the idea" Leo corrected her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How much energy can it hold," she asked seriously with concern on her face./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Iv calculated it to be able to take up to 18 shots worth of force before it's at max, when that happens the recoil is no longer suppressed and would tear easily tear a non hunters arm off and probably break a fully trained hunters arm" replied Leo coldly as of it were just another fact./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Do you know what you've created hear leo? If a person got hit with one of those kinetic rounds they would be killed, even with aura they would die, I don't think there's anything that could step one of those rounds, not even your semblance would be able to." The professor asked hints of anger and fear in her voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh trust me I do know, those rounds were made to only be used in a life or death situation where nothing else has worked, and to put Salam down for good," Leo's answer like ice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I really do not feel comfortable with anyone with this level of power, but if you give me your word you well never use it unless it is in one of those situations then I wont confiscate this weapon" Glynda requested holding out her hand./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Without hesitation, Leo shook it " deal professor"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Good now one last thing, are there anymore of these drives and are there any blueprints"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" no I only made the one and i dont make blueprints of my creations, there all in my head," leo answered with a slight smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Good now i wanted to talk to about something after my obsession of your fighting style in a real life environment" Glynda stated as she handed back the handgun headed out the door./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Leo realized a after a few seconds he was ment to follow her, sliding the gun back into its holster right hip he jogged after her to catch up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So what is you wanted to talk about about my fighting," the large teen asked as he caught up to her where she had stopped at a blank part of the wall in the middle of the armory between to racks./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Your inability to dodge incoming attacks especially very telegraphed one's that a person who's just started training could dodge" Glynda explained a hint of annoyance evident in her voice./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Arr, yer about that I figured that since I'm so large and I have a massive aura that i could just defend and then strike when there's an opening and end the fight in one hit" leo answered rubbing the back of his head slightly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" that might have worked up to this point, and for the most part it is not a bad way of fighting, but your aura has limits and once it's gone it take time to come back, so I'm proposing you adopt a shield into your style" the blonde professor said, placing her hand on the wall they were standing beside when it started to slide back and to the side to reveal a hidden shelf full of different weapons and pieces of armour./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Leo's mouth parted slightly at the impressive display the armory, apon closer look Leo noticed each one had a very familiar emblem engraved into them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""My father made all these?" Leo asked looking back at Glynda./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yer he created this secret armory when he was still at Beacon, I believe there is an armguard that has a fold out shield in it in here and I was hoping you would use it," Glynda exsplained before she reached in an opened up a draw at the very bottom./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Arh here it is" she said as she pulled out what looked like a huge hollow metal arm that was the Same length as his arm from the shoulder to the fingers./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Put it on" goodwitch commanded. And so Leo slide his arm into the metal arm all the way till his fingers touched the end and the shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It feels a little loose to be honest," Leo said holding his arm straight out in front of him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Send a pulse of aura through it" Glynda simply said, as requested Leo pulsed once with grey aura and the armguard instantly reacted to it and started to tighten till it fit like a second skin./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That's a sweet looking armband you got there Leo," a female voice said from the armory door./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Both Glynda and Leo looked at the girl standing in the door./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Morning Coco hows it has been," Leo said to the minigun wielding fashion master./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Seriously that's all you have to say after being away for like a week" Coco retorted sarcastically as she strutted over to Leo and Glynda, her heeled boots making a click sound as she walked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Um, yer, what else would I say?" Leo shrugged and went back to moving his newly armored arm around to get a feel for how it moves./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I honestly dont know what I expected from you leo" Coco laughed at his response./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So what's up with the new gear Ironhammer " Coco continues coming up beside him and getting dwarfed in his size./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well apparently someone believes I need to either learn to dodge or use a shield, and since I'm not exactly built for speed I figured a shield would suit me better" Leo replyed giving Glynda a sideways glance who just blinked not caring what he thought./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"" well it is kind of true, I dont think iv ever seen you try to dodge an attack in combat class so not a surprise that Glynda suggested a shield" Coco agreed as Glynda smirked knowing she was right all along./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well I came down to do some calibrations on my gatling gun to make sure its firing straight, your welcome to join me, maybe test out your shields stopping power at the same time" Coco smirked as she patted Leo's massive arm./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yer why not, not like iv planned anything for today, scar and esper went into vale and Olivia is insisting on training alone so I'm al yours," Leo said and the pair set off towards the shooting range./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thanks for the shield professor" leo called over his shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With a slight smile, Glynda left the armory and headed for her office near the top of the main tower for she had a lot to do to make everything ready for tomorrows classes with Teepees helping,/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Mhahahahaha/p 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 shattered steel.

Monday.

Everyone hated Monday's but none more so than a certain orange haired member of LEOS, who decided to sleep in and miss breakfast and was now almost late.

"Shit, shit, shit, why didn't I get up with the others," Olivia mumbled to herself as she speeds through the hallways using her semblance to form a hoverboard out of some metal Leo has laying around in the

As she speeds down the hallway a man stepped out of one of the adjacent hallways right into her path, with a quick flick of her wrists she sent herself into a barrel roll narrowly avoiding colliding with the man.

"Sorry," she said as she was flying over the top of him and disappeared round the last corner before he could say anything.

With a minute to spear, she flew through the door of the arena style classroom for Glynda's first class of the day.

"Pay up fox she made it" Coco laughed as Olivia landed next to her team and jumped off the makeshift hoverboard.

"Hey when did you start making bets on me being late?" Olivia said with a hint of annoyance as teams CFVY and STAR started passing around lien.

"We noticed a pattern pretty soon after we all started, so we started taking bets on if you would make it or not," Averlon said as she started counting her lien.

"That's not funny guys" the orange haired blademaster pouted.

"If you're going to keep going I want a cut" she continued still making the pouting face.

"But you already take a cut," Seigfred said as he counted out a portion of the winnings before handing them over to Leo's outstretched hand.

A look of shock was displayed on Olivia's face and Leo toke money from everyone who had placed bets.

" how could you Leo!, your ment to be my partner" Olivia squealed in disbelief.

" relax, i was keeping your shear safe," the large teen said to his partner as he produced a fairly large stack from a hidden pocket in is uniform coat.

"Good morning class!" Goodwitch's voice sounded through the arena class room.

" morning professor" they all replyed as Olivia swiped the cash stack and mouthed "talk later" at Leo with a dangerous look in her eye.

"today I well be introducing you to a colleague of mine, he well be my assistant for today, please welcome professor Tepish." Glynda explained.

"Hey easy on the professor, sounds too formal, just call me Tepish," he said as he walked into the middle of the arena.

As he revealed him self to the class Olivia's eyes widened and she tried to make herself as small as possible

"What's up with you, you look like you've seen a ghost" Leo whispered as he gave her a sideways glance.

"Oh Gods I nearly hit him with my board on the way here today" Olivia whispered back Leo nervously, as Tepish's blood red eyes fell on Olivia and a smirk spread across his smirk.

"Now as some of the keen-eyed people may have noticed I am in deed a Faunus, a bat Faunus to be exact" Tepish said spreading his wings to there full length, 2.5 meters across to be exact.

"Today Tepish here well be testing your combat skills and well formulate a program to help better train you in the near future, so I would like all of you to get battle ready and when your name is chosen by the randomizer to attack him with the intent to kill," Glynda informed the class, and if Tepish was surprised he didn't show.

In the ready rooms, the three first-year teams were getting their battle gear on.

"Hey Ironhammer why did you hide that you were a Faunus, you ashamed of your dirty heritage?" Seigfred snarled from across the room while Velvet backed up from her spot beside Coco.

"Listen here you entitled little shit, I never hid anything I just never saw the point in Explaining something so unessasery to someone of little importance" Leo growled as he comes over to Seigfred and strode over him while still in the middle of getting changed

"Now if you need another beating to remind you to keep your fucken mouth shut I'm more then happy to," Leo continued but before it could go any further Avalon and Scarlett jumped between them to break them up.

Back in the arena, the three teams returned to there seats in the stands waiting for the first name to be called.

" if you're already we can begin the testing" Glynda declared before the wheel on the broad started to spin through the faces of the students.

Excitement was in the air as everyone waited to see who would be first up to fight, with a beep the screen stopped to show Tyen Daly up first.

With out, a word Tyen stood up and grabbed his lance and shield from beside him and jumped into the arena.

"You know I don't think iv seen him fight before," Scarlett said to Esper as the two combatants got into ready position, Tyen with his round shield raised and his lance level, just like a Spartan warrior, Tepish standing tall his duel swords drawn but resting at his sides.

The computer started the count down

"3...2...1...beep"

With the battle started Tyen started to charge forward and as he did so a deep blue glow could be seen coming off his shield, once he was 3 steps from Tepish who had not moved he jutted the shield forward and a cone of aura burst from it, hitting Tepish like a shockwave and making him slide back a little stunned from the surprise attack.

Not wasting his opportunity Tyen kept up his charge but he brought his lance back behind him getting ready for a horizontal slash.

Tepish managed to just recover in time from the earlier stun blast to see Tyens massive lance blade coming sweeping towards him, unfortunately for Tyen he was moving to slow and Tepish nimbally jumped over his head with a front flip and gave him a sharp heel kick to the back of his head before landing gracefully on one foot, Tyen on the other hand smashed face first into the arena floor with enough force to knock out his aura signaling the end of the first round.

Slowly Tyen started to pick himself up and after a helping hand from Tepish, he was on his feet again.

"Tyen do you want to go see the nurse?" Glynda asked gently but Tyen just shook his head and made his way back to his seat in the stands.

"Well then, are we ready for the next match," Tepish asked with a bow like this whole thing was a show.

With a deep sigh, Glynda started the randomizer again.

Another few tense minutes passed before the randomizer stopped but this time there was a mixture of excitement and hesitation after seeing Tyen go down from one blow.

The randomizer stopped displaying Olivia's face, with a giggle the orange haired swordsman jumped down into the arena landing lightly on one foot before drawing her two longer swords with her party dagger still sheathed.

"Arr it's the girl with the flying board, this should be fun" Tepish smiled, there was a dangerous glint in his eye that made Olivia gulp and thinks she might be in over her head

"3...2...1...beep" the computer sounded the start of the battle.

The pair just steered at each other seeing who would make the first move, the silence felt like it dragged on for hours when it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before a smirk appeared on his face.

Instinct toke over Olivia's body as she jumped back and sent out her armored plates just as Tepish and his sword appeared in front of where she had been a moment before with the plates blocking the swords.

Reavtivly with some quick hand movements she sent the plates spinning around Tepish before catching his an arm in each plate and pinned them behind his back using them like handcuffs, releasing her semblance on the plates Olivia dashed forward and unleashed a steady stream of ultra fast attacks on that disabled Tepish before he could recover.

With a straight kick Tepish put some distance between himself and Olivia, it was just enough to be able to break the metal places with a pulse of strength from his aura before dashing back into the fight immediately putting Olivia on the defense.

Then something changed, he smiled being his fangs and his attacks started getting stronger and stronger and faster and faster till they started to slip through her defence taking bits of her aura with each hit, after a few hits he managed to flick one of her swords out of her hand and gave her a sharp kick to the ribs on her now exposed side, the kick sent her flying across half the arena and landed with a heavy thud.

As soon as Olivia's picture was on the display Leo lent forward to watch his partner, but with each stick that hit her the voice in his head screamed and got angrier and angrier.

"Prince" it whispers

Strike.

"Prince" it growled in his head.

Strike.

"Prince!" Its growling got louder

Strike.

"PRINCE" it screamed

Thud.

Leo watched as his partner land heavily at the side of the arena with nearly any aura left.

"PRINCE!"

Leo watched as Tepish turned and walked over to Olivia and that's when he saw the glint in that man's eye.

Without warning the Beserker toke over Leo's body and stood up suddenly and grabbed his sword from beside him.

"What are you doing Leo?" Scarlett asked clearly concerned at her brother's sudden actions.

There was no reply, instead, Leo toke one step forward bringing the giant sword around in an arc before harling it towards Tepish.

It all happened so fast, the sword spun through the air at a speed Scarlett had never seen, and before she could stop Leo from going farther he had already leaped with enough force to put cracks in the stands where he was standing.

Tepish's ears twitched from the sound of the spinning blade, and with a perfectly timed spin kick, Tepish deflected the sword which ended up impaled in the side of the arena, with a crash Leo landed with a small indent in the arena with grey flames coming off his fists and shoulders.

"Your fight with her is over, I'm going to smash you into the ground" Leo rawred but it wasn't like his normal voice, this voice was like to voices were overlapping each other.

Before anyone could say anything Leo charged towards Tepish, dropping his left arm low Leo reached Tepish faster then anyone though and with a powerful uppercut Leo's fist connected with Tepish's chin sending him into the air, not to waste this opportunity Leo followed with a jump and pasted the slightly shocked teacher before delivering another punch, this time to the gut that sent Tepish crashing into the ground.

Silence filled the arena as everyone, including Glynda, stared in shock at what had transpired

"Hahahaha, how about time you showed yourself," Tepishs laugh broke through the emptiness of the silence.

Leo turned to see Tepish lightly landing just in front of where Leo smashed him into the ground, but what sent a shiver down Leo's spine was the fact Tepish was completely unharmed from his devastating attacks.

Tepish bent his head to each side generating a satisfying crack each time.

"Now how about we get this party really started" the man smirked before sprinting at Leo, covering the distance in half a second.

Leo nearly had time to bring his arm up to block the first punch which was stronger then any he had felt before, with a jerk of his fist Leo made his new shield open up like a his armored arm to reveal a medium-sized round shield, blow after blow was rained down on his shield sending shockwaves back up into his arm.

"I need to put some distance between us" Leo though. With a quick shunt forward with the shield, Leo was able to push Tepish way just long enough for Leo to pull the hand a handcannon out of its holster on his right hip and fire a round at Tepish at point blank range.

The round connected with Tepish's shoulder and staggered him slightly before it burst into a ball of flames, Leo used this opportunity to make a run for his sword that was embedded in the wall to his right.

Once freeing the large blade Leo turned to see Tepish stepping out of the flames with just a red shimmer of his aura signaling that he had taken any damage at all.

"Hahaha, this is getting exciting" Tepish said with a laugh that chilled everyone's blood in the arena, including Glynda's.

Holstering his handcannon Leo stepped into a twohanded stance ready to strike, Glynda stepped forward about to stop the coming fight but Tepish just held up his hand telling her to stop.

"Glynda this is the whole reason you asked me to come, now let me work," he said before redrawing his twin swords and also stepping into his own style.

Everyone held their breath as they watched the two people in the arena just stare at each other dearing the other to make the first move.

Without warning, Leo charged forward and swung with a horizontal slash but was blocked at the last second by one of Tepishs blades, before Leo could take another swing he had to pull his sword in to defend against Tepishs seconds blade that was aimed at his ribs.

Sparks flew as Tepishs blade was deflected by the flat of Leo's large sword, the momentum of the attack carried Tepish inside Leo's guard, he proceeded to slam his elbow down on Leo's wrist knocking his sword free of Leo's hand, with a sharp knee to the stomach, Tepish knocked Leo to the ground.

There was a collective gasp from the other first years as Leo landed heavily on his back,

At this point Olivia had managed to recover enough to get into a seated position against the wall, all she could do is watch in horror as Leo couldn't defend against the massively more experienced hunter

"Look boy, you can't beat me, sure your strong and you do have skill but you lack the experience," Tepish said as he looked into Leo's yellow eyes.

Leo said nothing and charged at him fueled by the Berserker's rage, keeping his fist low Leo went in for a straight job but as his fist shot out it was grabbed by Tepish stopping it in its tracks, with a smirk Tepish's fist slammed into Leo's stomach once again.

With Leo's fist still firmly in Tepish's grip, he started to slam his fist into him each time take a hit of his aura with it, on the seventh punch Tepish's fist didn't make contact with Leo, it made contact with Leo's second skin armor.

Having absorbed the blow with his semblance Leo made use of the momentary break and unleashed a flurry of knees to the ribs and punches to the stomach, finally breaking away with a hard headbutt.

"Well, it looks like you have one more trick up your sleeve, just like your father, well let's see how you handle a serious punch from me" Tepish smirked as Leo stood a few feet away panting completely coated in his metal.

"Ha...you can't... hurt me...while I'm...using ...my semblance" Leo replied with a determined look in his eyes as he brought his fist up into his fighting stance.

"How about this we finish this fight off with a bang you hit me with everything your got and I'll match it," Tepish said with a seriousness about him for the first time.

"Fine" Leo breathed as he accepted the mans deal.

Both toke a deep breath for they both charged at each other, Leo in his metal form with his right arm coated in grey flames and Tepish's right fist also coated in flames only his were red.

Time seemed to slow as the pairs fists past each other, as the fist connected with the others face Tepish's face felt like it was hit with enough force to take his head off if he wasn't a hunter, Leo on the other side of the punches was already starting to go backwards with cracks appearing in his metal.

returned and Tepish slide back a few steps but stayed standing, but Leo was seen lifted off the ground from the force and flew back into the wall of the arena his metal completely shattered from the waist up leaving him exposed and unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Medical review

A bright light shined through the window of the infirmary room cause Leo to stir.

"Oh man my body feels like I got hit by a bullhead" Leo said as he started to open his eyes he got a look of his surroundings.

Leo lay in a bed in one the academy's infirmary rooms, the room was white and a single bedside table sat next to the bed with a chair on the wall to his left, there was a window on the wall opposite the bed with the midmorning sun streaming through.

Thoughts of his fight came flooding back to him as he noticed his whole upper body was wrapped up in bandages, He lifted his hand to his head only for it to feel like every nerve in his body to burst into flames.

After a few more attempts and the pain returning each time Leo gave up and just lay back on the bed staring at the roof, that's when the voice returned.

"Hahahaha I see were alive" it laughed,

"What the hell do you want, it's your folt were in this mess" Leo said keeping his gaze on the roof.

"I gave you the power to beat him yet you still fucked it up" the beserker growled in response.

"Its not like there's a Manuel on how this shit works with you" Leo simply said.

"The prince is the key" it replied coldly.

"Ok. Who the fuck is this Prince you keep talking about" Leo growled, annoyed at the cryptic answers.

"The man who broke your semblance" the spirit answered with another cryptic answer.

"Broke my semblance? You can't break someone's semblance" Leo said still confused.

There was no reply.

"Great so much for getting answers out of him, I wonder what he ment by breaking my semblance," Leo said outloud to himself but before he could think about it any longer the door to his room slid open and professor peach walked in, she was dressed in her white lab coat and had a pair of knee length boots on that made a click sound as she walked.

"Good to see your finally awake mister Ironhammer, how are you feeling."she asked in a smooth voice.

"Just call me Leo, and I feel my nerves are on fire, everything hurts to move," Leo answered and the professor noted down everything on a clip board,

"Well Leo that's to be expected after someone experiences that much of an aura loss in one go, and from Glyndas notes it seems your semblance's second skin was also shattered so that would also have a large effect on the body," she replied looking directly at Leo.

" wait my armor broke?, how that's ment to be invincible while its actively," disbelief evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry that's not my area, you would have to talk to Glynda about that," Peach answered with a smile.

"But what I can do is have a look under those bandages and see how well you've healed" and with that she put the clipboard on the bedside table and started to help Leo sit up.

Once in a seated position she gently lifted his arm with a wince from him, starting to unwind the bandages Leo noticed that there seamed to have a burn around his wrist, it was two rings that went perfectly around his wrist, and In between the rings were strange marks he had never seen before

"Hey what's that around my wrist" he asked,

Pausing to look at the marks, "that's just your tattoos dear, it matches your other wrist," Peach said calmly.

"No i dont have tattoos on my wrists, just my family's emblem on my right shoulder,"Leo informed her, confusion evident on his face, by this point Peach had finished unwrapping one arm and had moved onto his other arm.

"Well you have been out for three days so you might have slight memory loss" Peach smiled as if it was normal for students to end up in her infirmary from being knocked unconscious.

"Wait hold up, iv been unconscious for THREE DAYS, how hard did he hit me," Leo said shock in his voice.

"Well considering it was Tepish that did it, he was holding back" Peach answered as she finished unwrapping all the bandages from Leo's upper body and allowed him back down,

"He held back? God Dam" Leo breathed as he came to the realization just how out gunned he had been.

"Yep, now about that memory loss, let's take some tests to make sure everything's ok" Peach laughed slightly as she turned around to pick up some instruments and when she turned back Leo was gone, the door was open and there was a faint "no no no no no" in the air as he sprinted at full speed down the hallway to escape the tests.

"Omg I swear professor port's rants get longer every time" Olivia complained to the rest of team LEOS as they entered the medical building of Beacon.

" I don't mind them, I usually use that time to catch up and the latest dust technology and combinations," Esper replyed casually as they signed the visitors log.

Scarlett paused in her movements making the other two look at her with confusion.

"What's up scar,"Esper asked gently.

" I though I heard Leo for a minute" she replied looking like she was listening for something.

"Hes on the otherside of the ward how could you hear him from here, plus hes been unconscious for three days now it's not like he would just suddenly wake up and start shouting," Esper said with a carming smile, that's when the doors to the rear of the ward burst open as leo charged through them, a wild look in his eye and 4 staff members chasing after him.

With a sigh Scarlett stepped forward hooked one of her arms around Leo's torso and lifted him into the air with the help of her semblance.

" Ok who mentioned medical tests or needles around him" Scarlett asked with a false calmness about her.

"That would be me sorry," professor Peach said as her heels clicked on the floor as she stepped through the gathering of staff who were trying to stop Leo from going into a full on sprint again.

"I told the nurse when we brought him in not to mention test or needles because this is exactly what would happen, what does he need them for anyway?" Scarlett asked coldly, Esper and Olivia both toke a step back as Scarlett talked knowing full well how protective she could be.

"I'm sorry miss Dawn, the nurse never informed me of this ,had I knowen this would be the reaction I would have waited till you arrived, the tests were for memory loss, it seams your brother can't remember getting the tattoos around his wrists" Peach answered holding her ground, clearly use to dealing with difficult family members.

With out answering Scarlett grabbed Leo's wrist and lifted it to her eye level with mild protest from Leo which she ignored

"This isnt a tattoo it's a brand, and iv seen these Runes before, in one of mums book," Scarlett said outloud.

"It's called the mark of the Master, and its probally something we shouldn't be discussing in the open." A man said as everyone in the lobby of the medical building turned to look at the the new comets, Tepish and Ozpin.

"Yes how about we go back to Leonardos room and talk more there, obviously we have a lot to learn." Ozpin said as he started walking towards the wards.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is this mark of the master, or are you going to be all cryptic about it, coz I'm seriously not in the mood" Leo growled at Tepish as soon as Peach had left the room after finally being satisfied that he was ok.

"Cool it you giant bag of hormones it's not that simple," Tepish replied compleatly unfazed.

"Now since the rest of your team is here I'm guess they know as much as you?" He asked the team, who just replied with a nod.

"Scarlett, Olivia, Esper this is the last chance you well to have back out of this deal me and Leo have made, and for your sake I hope you all take it," Ozpin asked solemnly,

There was a moment of silence before Scarlett spoke up. "I'm not leaving Leo, he might not be my biological brother but family is more than just blood and hes the only brother I have, I can't talk for Olivia or Esper but I'm staying with my brother through to the end,"

"Hes my partner, I'm not leaving, as simple as that," Olivia smiled,

"While I do hold some reservations about this I'm not about to abandon my team, we all signed on to be come hunters, we knew the risks," Esper answered a hint of sadness in his voice.

"HA looks like you've got yourself a true hunters team here ozzy," Tepish laughed.

" it seams I do" Ozpin answered, at that moment the door to Leo's room flew open revealing a short light brown haired woman with a quarterstaff In her hand, behind her stood Arron Ironhammer, and last was Glynda Goodwitch with a sorry expression on her face.

"My baby what happened, are you ok, who did this, how did this happen." The short women said as she rushed over to Leo's bed and started looking him over,

"MUM?, what are you doing here ain't you ment to be looking after the Xiao Long family," Leo stammered as his mother started poking him and lifting his limbs.

"Oh there fine, just a bit of a fever and mild shivering, nothing my herbs can't fix, now tell me what happened" Leo's mum said with a dangerous calmness about her.

"Oh ok, well I was having a training match and toke a bit of a harder hit then expected," Leo answered and for the first time ever since coming to beacon theres was hints of fear in his voice.

"And who were you fighting dear?" She commanded.

"Um that would be me Steph," Tepish answered hesitantly.

Steph rounded on Tepish like he was prey, with slow steps she walked up to him.

"I should have known it would be the oldest asshole on remnant that did this to my son" she said coldly making everyone in the room shiver.

"Um um um, I was just testing him, to get a judge of how much I need to each him about the spirit,and things might have gone a little overboard," the man stammered as Steph was almost touching him looking up at him with her ice blue eyes filled with danger.

She placed the tip of her staff in the center of his chest, apon contact green glyph appeared where the staff made contact, a second later ice started to slowly creep across his torso coursing him to drop to his knees with a look that was a mix of pain and compleat fear.

"Your extremely lucky that my boy is very durable, or else it wouldn't just be your skin I would be freezing, now If you want to keep breathing I would suggest you train him properly or else I would have to pay you another visit, do I make myself clear" Steph said calmly staring deep in to his red eyes with just a smile on her face.

"Crystal" he simply replied trying to hide the exsteam pain.

And just like that she pulled the staff off his chest and the glyph disappeared and the ice melted, everyone just watched in horror as Tepish was just at the mercy of this tiny woman.

"So mum, dad why are you here," Scarlett asked to break the silence that had settled over the room.

" were here to help take the students to Vacuo for the Vytal festival, Ozpin though it might be a good idea to get some added help since Vacuo isnt the friendliest place, and since we were already planning on going to watch he offered to help," Steph smiled while answering her step daughters question.

"Oh right yer I almost forgot that was coming up" Olivia said drawing Stephs attention.

" and you must be Olivia, Leo's partner, so lovely to meet you, and I'm going to apologize for my son in advance, I know need difficult, he always has been." Steph said as she pulled Olivia into a big hug,

"Ok dear that's enough we've come and said hello we still need to finish unloading and it looks like we interrupted a meeting," Arron interjected before things kept going.

"Yes your right, there well be plenty of time to catch up later, bye bye," and with that Steph, Arron and Glynda left the room.

"Oh thank god, that woman scares the living crap out of me," Tepish said after the door had been closed for a few seconds.

"Yes, she has always been quite...full on, hasn't she," Ozpin smirked

"Yer but you not going to find a better healer then her, anywhere," Tepish said

"Hey so this mark of the master can you tell me what it is," Leo said, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh yes certainly, it's a mark that shows how much you've mastered the spirits power, so at the moment you've unlocked the first stage which is roughly 10% of it's full strength, but theres to stages to each part, first the unlock which looks like a brand then once you've mastered the level, it well change colour to match your auras colour, in your case grey" Tepish explained slowly so everyone understood.

"So I can use a portion of its power when ever I want now?" Leo asked.

" yes and no, so you've unlocked it so you can use it but it's not going to be easy until you've mastered it, but you can't unlock the next stage till you've mastered the first stage, think of it like grades in school, you can't move on to higher grades till you've passed the previous grades," Tepish continued to explain in great detail.

" ok I think I understand," Leo answered sounding exsorsted.

"It seams Leonardo here still needs some rest so why dont we take are leave and we can resume the other part of this conversation at another time," Ozpin said casually.

"Yer sounds good, get some rest young Ironhammer, your going to need it in the coming months." Tepish said before turning on his heels and walked out the door, with a nod of the head Ozpin followed him out.

"Well we should be going to, it is getting late and we need to pack for the Vytal festival, Glynda wants us to take the silver wing to Vacuo so Espers been getting her ready for the trip, "Scarlett said as she brought leo up to date on the last few days.

With a nod leo lay back and closed his eyes

" oh I nearly forgot that Cinder chick keeps asking if your awake so it might be a good idea to message her, it seams shes has quite a crush on you brother, dont let her slip away," Scarlett said as she paused at the door before walking through it and closing the door behind her leaving him to his own thoughts.

Across the sea at haven academy Cinder was just returning to her dorm after another pointless combat class, having to pretend she cared about there exsistance really drained her, that's when her scroll went off.

Looking it she saw it was from Leo and a wave of butterflies swarmed in her tummy as she read the message.

"Hey Leo here, I heard you were worried about me, I'm all good just a mild headache and some sore limbs but otherwise I'm ok, I didnt mean to worry you, well have a good night." The message read

"That's good to hear,yer I was a little worried but your sister was kind enough to tell me what happened, I hope you get better soon, were leaving for Vacuo 2morrow morning for the Vytal festival, are you going?" CInder replied back before entering her teams room.

The only person inside the dorm room was Neo but she was once again playing with one of her many knives, she looked up at Cinder entered and a creepy smile slipped across her face as she saw Cinders goofy face.

"Oh shut up, " Cinder said as she saw the look from neo, neo made another face by tilting her head and raising one eyebrow.

"I do not like him, hes just necessary for my plans to work it just helps hes fairly good looking so I dont want to barf every time I look at him like I do most men," Cinder replied with fake confidence.

"Sure sure, i know that look all to well and trust me, hold onto those feeling girl because they might be the only thing left once the queens finished with this world" Neo though to herself as she went back to playing with her knives.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N**_ **sorry about the late upload writers block hit me hard with this one, i hope its ok,**

Chapter 22 the road to Vacuo

It was early morning on Saturday, today's the day the chosen teams leave for Vacuo to compete in the Vytal tournament.

On the landing pad outside Beacon sat one large cross-continent ship and the other one was the much smaller Silver wing,

Both ships had the flags of both the academy and the city flying on small poles that had been attached to the ends of there wings.

In the silver wing sat Leo and Esper as they were doing there pre-flight check there was a tap on the side of the open rear ramp.

"Permission to come aboard son," Arron's voice bellowed as the hulking blacksmith stood at the foot of the ramp, a large bag in one arm and a tool belt loaded with hammers and other things in his other hand.

"She is yours aswell dad, no need to be so formal," Leo said as he spun in his chair to face his father.

"Nope, she's all your's son," Arron laughed as he stepped aboard towards the open hatch in the floor where their bags were stored.

"Looks like you've made a few upgrades already, it looks good" Arron smiled as he dropped his stuff through the hatch.

"Mostly just minor changes, I did make three major changes through," Leo said as he spun back round to bring up an overview on the screen of the ship.

"As you can see here I added two military-grade anti-Grimm Gatling guns of Atlas make, I made the two auto storing weapon cases over on the wall by the ramp for easy deployment into areas without an easy land zone," Leo explained as he pointed out the two changes.

"Very nice but if you all jump then who's going to pilot the silver wing" Arron pointed out.

"That would be me Master Ironhammer, my name is Summer and I am the silver wings onboard A.I., I also provide assistance to Team LEOS in the field when needed," summers voice sounded through the ship.

"Holy crap where did you get your self...wait a second dif she calls herself Summer?" Arron changed midsentence.

"Um yer dad she picked it herself,"Leo said rubbing the back of his head with a sorry expression on his face.

"I do believe you are referring to Miss Summer Rose, Huntress SSS class, M.I.A," Summer said

"Wait, M.I.A? She was killed in the line of duty," Arron answered a slight annoyance at the miss information about his friend.

"I wanted to know more about my namesake and I believe she is not dead just missing, unable to contact," Summer replied explaining her reasoning

"Don't say anything to anyone else ok, this stays between us, now before your mother gets here with the girls I just wanted to say I know about yours and Ozpins little deal, and I have to say I'm not happy about it but your training to be hunters so I can't get in the way, just be glad your mother never found out, because if she had this place wouldn't be standing and there's not a damed thing anyone would be able to do about it." Arron lechered the two males of team LEOS.

"Don't worry dad I'll make sure nothing hurts Scarlett and Olivia," Leo promised.

"Its not them I'm worried about, its you, your semblance made you reckless, and now that you can't use it at the moment you need to be extra careful, because I'm sure the other team will know of your semblance and well come at you harder than anyone else," Arron continued to lecture his son.

"Wait, you can't use your semblance?" Esper asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yer, I haven't been able to use it since I woke up after the fight with Tepish, Professor Peach said its because my semblance has been broken, and it needs time to heal," Leo confessed leaning back in the chair.

"Wow, I had no idea you could break your semblance, is that why you now have that new armguard,"Esper asked.

"Not at first, Glynda actually suggested I use it when we got back, I think she might have seen something like this coming," Leo answered,

"What did I see coming," said Glynda as her Scarlett, Olivia and Steph Ironhammer walked around the edge of the ramp, Scarlett and Olivia dropped there bags into the hatch and stored there weapons in the lockers.

"I was just telling Esper that you suggested the shield because you saw a flaw in my fighting style," Leo lied slightly, his face remaining blank

"Oh right yer you leave yourself open and relied on your semblance to much" Glynda explained as she takes a seat on one of the benches

"Well you do leave your self-open son, so a shield well is good," Steph smiled as she slotted her staff into the locker with the other weapons.

"Hahaha, everyone knows how you fight partner, so maybe you should change it up, throw everyone off," Olivia laughed as she takes her seat near the just behind Leo's.

" are you ready to go or what," Tepish said as he popped open the roof hatch and looked down at them.

"We've been waiting for you, you old basted, get down from there," Arron called up to him.

Tepish dropped down landing with slightly bent knees but made no sound.

"Oh my bad I was just up there having a nap till everyone was here, so we're all riding on the silver wing who's looking after the rest of the students," Tepish said after straightening out his clothes.

" that would be Professor Peach, she has decided to join you so she can keep an eye on you, make sure you don't get to beat up," Ozpin said from the foot of the ramp and looked at both Leo and Tepish.

"Oh I just assumed Glynda would be watching them," Scarlett replied as both Tepish and Leo looked at there feet in response to Ozpins remark.

"I don't trust him alone" The professor simply said as she looked at Tepish.

Just then the larger ship next to them started up its engines and with a loud rawr it slowly started to lift into the air.

"It looks as if it time for you to depart so I will tell you what I told the other's, be careful in Vacuo, unlike here in Vale there is no law enforcement except for your own strength, so stick to gather and try not to wander from the academy, but above all else do your best," and with that said Ozpin stepped back, Leo started up the engines started to rase in the sky, as the ramp closed everyone started to take seats.

"Summer systems check please," Leo asked, gaining the attention of his mother and Tepish.

"All systems are in the green captain," Summer replied, a look of shock crossed both Steph and Tepish but was quickly dismissed by Arron and Glynda.

"Thank you, Summer, please open a com channel to C.C.S Vale's Hand," Leo replied.

"Open captain," was the answer from the A.I

"This is Leonardo of team LEOS, they were ready to set up an escort position to Vacuo" Leo said over the coms.

"This is Captain Rodarik of the Vale's Hand, your welcome to fall into position when you are, and it's good to have a combat-ready ship, Grimm attacks are getting more common these's days," The other Captain said over the coms.

"Rodger Captain, don't worry we've got you covered," Leo replied before closing off the channel.

"Well looks like it's going to be a long flight so settle in and relax," Leo said to the rest of the people in the silver wing.

There was movement behind him as everyone started to get comfortable, each of them knowing that it would be a pretty boring ride unless something comes up.

"Summer I'm letting you take control, for now, just keep a check on the long-range scanners and inform me of any large packs of Grimm," Leo asked as he too started to make him self-comfortable in his seat.

"Affirmative Captain, well report in later," Summer replied before going silent and the ship started to move into its pre-planned route.

8 hours had passed by uneventfully aboard the silver wing, Leo had spent a lot of it messaging on his scroll, and talking to Arron about other ideas for prototypes and changes he could make to the silver wing.

Olivia had spent most of it napping and talking to Glynda about her semblance since there both have similar semblance's.

Scarlett had been going over some medical herbs she might find in Vacuo's surrounding deserts and also talking to her mum about glyphs of healing.

All the while Esper had slept at the back of the ship just lightly snoring.

Scarlett looked over at her at her sleeping partner and a soft smile covered her lips.

"You really like him don't you," Steph asked her daughter quietly.

"Yer I think I do, iv spent a lot of time with him since we got paired and I feel like I can trust him just as much as I can trust Leo," Scarlett confessed quietly to her mother after taking a few moments to think it about it.

"Wow that's quite a statement for you, you don't trust anyone outside your family,so what's your take on who Leo's been messaging, iv never seen him like this before and I'm surprised he knew how to make some of those faces" Steph replied looking over at Leo as he checked his scroll.

"I'm 99 percent sure he's messaging Cinder Fall, she was the Team Leader from Haven on the mission we went on, they managed to get on really well, he even went easy on her in a spar from what I hear, she seems to share his feelings..." Scarlett answered while biting her lip slightly.

"But?"Steph prompted.

"I don't know, there's something about her that I can't read like she's hiding something huge," Scarlett confessed about the growing relationship between Leo and Cinder.

"You think she's faking her feelings for him?" Steph whispered.

"No she's not faking, you can see it in her eye's, she's in love with him, the way she looks at him, the way hangs on every word he says even though he doesn't talk much, Leo might be a bit clueless as to how much she likes him but I can clearly see it," Scarlett analyzed.

"There's just that but isn't there?" Steph said looking over at her son who was in a deep conversation with Arron and Esper who was now had moved from his sleeping position without anyone else noticing.

"Yer is a master of stealth and infiltration, his semblance has the power to move him around and where a shadow is," Scarlett told her mother who had a slightly confused look about her.

"Now that is an extremely interesting, iv seen people be able to move there own shadow and to use it as a skin but iv never seen anyone with such mastery of the shadows" Steph smiled.

Arron looked up to see his wife and daughter looking at them.

"Oh, Scarlett I just remembered I have something for you," his loud voice carried through the whole ship making even Tepish who had been sitting outside on the roof for most of the trip look at him.

"It better not be another paint grenade, it took me a week to get the blue out of my hair last time," Scarlett said with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha no don't worry it's not going mess with your hair," Arron laughed as he pulled a metal case out of the cargo hatch.

"Here," he said passing the case to his daughter.

Lightly she take the case and unclipped the locks, slowly she opened the case slightly and hesitated for a brief moment before continuing, inside the case sat two new gauntlets surrounded in foam to keep them from moving around, on either side sat two metal rectangles, the whole thing was painted red with lines of black along the edges of the plates of metal giving it a plated look.

"Wow dad these look amazing but I already have the armored gauntlets you made me before," Scarlett said as she pulled one out to feel how light it was,

"Arr these are Modular gauntlets, you see the metal rectangles, there called modules, you slot them on to the four different slots on the gauntlets and it allows you to have a variety of weapons for different purposes," Arron explained happily,

"Wow that's cool, these will be really handy," Scarlett smiled as she fitted than on over her school shirt, turning them over and flexing her fingers to test the movement.

"I only had enough time to come up with two modules but I'm used your brother could make you some when the need arises," Arron smiled.

"Oh I'm sure he well, what do these ones do then," Scarlett asked as she slides the modules into place, she could also see Leo's inventor brain working behind his golden eyes

"The one with the explosive marking on it is a shockwave generator, it allows you to fire a directional shockwave at whatever your pointing it at, and the other one, with the dart on it, is a wind and lightning dust powered dart launcher, has enough to kick to rip through a beholds hide, unfortunately, due to the side it can only carry a maximum of 5 darts," Arron explained about the different modules.

"Thanks, dad these are amazing," Scarlett said as she went in and hugged the giant man.

"That's not all, iv inscribed my healing Glyph into the arms of the gauntlets, so if you just send aura into them they will activate," Steph who also received a hug from the red-haired beauty.

" Sorry to interrupt but we have a message from Captain Rodarik, " Summers voiced sounded through the ship getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Summer, put him through please," Leo said as he turned to face the ships HUD

"What's the matter Captain," Leo asked.

"My long-range communications just picked up a distress beacon from a village on the border of Vale and Vacuo, a Grimm hoard is approaching fast and it's for there local hunters to take care off, I was hoping your Team could lend a hand," The captain said over the coms.

Before anyone could move Steph stepped forward

"Captain, tell them not to worry the Sage of the north is on her way," Steph smiled calmly.

"The Sage of the North? I'm sorry ma'am I wasn't made aware you would be on board, I'm sure they well we pleased to know a triple S rank hunter is on the way, Rodarik out," and with that, the line went dead.

"Let me handle this one sweety, it's been a while since it had a chance to stretch the semblance," Steph smiled at her son

"Ha ok mum, Summer, set a course for the Beacon, full speed please," Leo replied before turning to the HUD and started to make preparations to ignite the booster drive.

"Location locked in, approximate time of arrival is 2 minutes and 40 seconds, drive primed ready for ignition at your order Captain" Summer replied and everyone started to strap in for the boost in speed.

"Fire," Leo said after checking everyone was ready, there was a slight delay before a crack sounded around them as the engines boosted to supersonic speeds breaking the sound barrier and throwing them back into there seats from the force.

"Destination in 3...2...1" Summers voice said as the craft rapidly slowed down to a hover,

"Displaying Grimm,"Summer said as she pulled up a zoomed in the photo of the Grimm.

" how long till they reach the village," Leo said as he rotated the rear of the craft to face the Grimm.

"At there current speed, 20 minutes," Summer replied casually.

"That's plenty of time," Steph said as she walked over to the raised ramp and pressed the release button on the wall making the ramp lower till it became a platform.

"How were you planning on stopping them mum," Leo asked as he watched from his seat, as she pulled her staff out of the weapons rack.

"I'm going to drop Grimroot on them," Steph said plainly

"Wait isn't he one of your five guardians," Scarlett asked seriously.

"Yep, it's been quite a number of years since it had the chance to use a guardian" she answered.

"Well kids look like your in for a real treat today, you're going to get to see one of Stephs top ten spells, summoning Grimroot the guardian of nature," Bellowed Arron.

And with a nod of her head a green mist of aura started to release from Steph, all of a sudden Steph tapped the steel cap on the bottom of her staff on the ramp and the mist disappeared and a gigantic green Glyph appeared in the sky between them and the Grimm hoard,

For a brief moment nothing happened but then something started to emerge through the center of the glyph like it was a portal, before they knew what it was two gigantic tree trunk legs were though, then came the hips, when it was at its torso it suddenly dropped into the sand, pulled down by gravity.

Upon impact with the ground a massive wave of sand could be seen rolling away from the hulking ent, it rose to its full height which towered above the hovering silver wing, the Grimm continued their headlong charge only for but of. the leaders to be cleared away by one swing of the Ents arm, black mist filled the air as the Grimm disappeared, the last remaining Grimm managed to slip past the Ents legs only to be suddenly be pulled under the sand by thousands of roots and vines.

It was over in a matter of seconds, and once no longer needed the Ent folded in on its self and turned into a towering oak tree filled with life in the middle of the sand.

Team LEOS's faces were in just pure shock at the massive power of the summon they had just witnessed,

"Now that kids are why your mother holds the title of strongest caster type hunter in Remnant, you could probably say that shes the top hunter in remnant if she hunted," Arron laughed as he sat back down marveling in the faces of the young team,

"Holy crap mum you never said you could do anything like that," Scarlett said as she slumped into a seat.

"Message from the border village of sanddune,"Summers' voice said cutting through.

Drawing everyone attention to the monitor.

"Thank you, Summer, please put it though," Leo said

"This is the mayor of Sanddune village, we thank you for eliminating the Grimm threat to the village, we understand that your on your way to Vacuo and so we do not want to hold you up, just remember your team well always been welcome in this village,"

"Message ended," Summer said,

"Looks like we've made a few friends, but he's right we should get to Vacuo," Olivia said, who had been very quiet up till now,

"Good idea partner, let's go," Leo said bringing the engine back to flying speed and turned toward the deserts city of Vacuo.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey guys I know its been a very long time since Leo and the team had a chapter uploaded iv just been finding it hard to write this story and also real life has been a bit*h lately so haven't had a huge amount of time to write but this time I'm doing a double upload, a chapter for Leo's story and I'm also uploading a chapter to Jager's story.**

 **if you still haven't checked it out Jager's story is called RWBY. The Wanderers Vengeance**

Chapter 23 A Captain's welcome.

The rest of the flight to Vacuo was uneventful but Leo had decided to pilot the Silver wing himself, as they sped along just above the sand the massive ancient City of Vacuo started to come into view, the first thing they noticed was that instead of a huge tower in the center there appeared to be a massive golden dome the sat on white stone slabs, as they cleared the last dune the outskirts came into view.

Around the city stood a large white stone wall all with eight tall towers, each made with white stone and a gold dome, upon drawing closer they could make out what looked to be large Floating pirate ships, except they had two large jets on each side keeping them afloat.

" unidentified ship please identify yourself," a voice sounded over the coms.

"This is the hunter ship Silver wing, Team LEOS from Beacon academy," Leo replied.

There were a few seconds of silence before the coms clicked back on.

"Team LEOS, Captain Scarlatina has given you permission to land at her private docking bay on the upper ring of the tower, the location has been sent to your onboard computer," the patroller said before the line cut off.

After a few seconds, a little marker identified the docking bay.

"Ha it seems old Scarlatina is still in charge around here," Arron laughed from behind Leo.

"Who's that," Scarlett asked as Tepish toke a long sip from a flask hidden in his coat.

"Shes the headmaster of Shade, although she prefers to go by Captain instead of Headmaster, she's a very skilled and dangerous hunter, although she's a bit unorthodox she is a very loyal friend of ours," Steph informed the group of teens.

"You left out psychotic bitch" Tepish mumbled earning a slap to the back of the head from Glynda.

"Looks like we're coming up on the landing pad" Esper called out stopping the fight about to break out between Glynda and Tepish.

As Leo flew the craft over the landing pad he spun the craft so the ramp would lower towards the tower entrance, there was a soft thud as the silver wing touched down on the stone pad.

The rear door lowered to reveal a tall skinny man in what appeared to be a long deep blue overcoat with large brass buttons down the center till it opened up at his waist, on his hip hung a large pistol in its holster.

The first down the ramp was Glynda who had her arms crossed in her usual fashion.

"Head Professor Wardell it's a pleasure to see you again, I wasn't expecting you to meet us here, I thought you would have sent one of your pawns instead" Glynda spoke kindly but venom and disdain heavy on her words.

"Please I would never miss welcoming an old friend to my city, and please call me..."

Haha still the same asskisser you've always been aye Regiant" Arron hollered as we walked down the ramp behind Glynda

"Ironhammer, I wasn't informed you would be attending this years festival," Regiant said clearly annoyed at Arron's sudden appearance,

"Ha like I'd give you the chance to try to shoot me out of the air, not like you'd hit us anyway, not with my son flying," Arron boosted as he stood towering above the thin man.

"Arrrr yes, Leonardo Ironhammer leader of Team LEOS, Beacons number one team I hear," Regiant said a hint of dislike in his voice as he looked over at Leo who was coming down the ramp, his twin greatswords on his back and the revolver on his hip.

"Hi, people call me Leo," he simply replied with no emotion present in his voice or eyes, no said anything as they all looked at Leo's vacant face as he walked down the slight walkway to the door, quickly everyone hurried to catch up.

There was a small walk from the landing pad they were to the 'Captain's' office, along the way Regiant kept talking about the city and Arron kept making smart ass jokes.

"Hey mum why doesn't dad like professor Wardell he doesn't seem that bad," Scarlett whispered to her mother.

"Ha your dad doesn't like or dislike him, he's just very easy to wind up and your father can't help it, Regiant however has a bit of a grudge against him for an incident that happened many years ago, long story short Regiant challenged Arron to a duel and Arron hit him so hard he was sent half was across mistral and was out cold for 4 days.," Steph Explained quietly as she watched Regiant get more and more agitated.

The whole time they were walking Tepish was drinking from his flask, "how many of them have you got" Arron asked taking a quick break from antagonizing Regiant,

"6" was the short answer.

"How many have u finished off"

"6," Tepish said draining the last of alcohol in the flask,

"Are you sure that's wise"

Look if I'm being forced to face her again I'm going to want to be drunk, unfortunately, I didn't bring nearly enough booze," Tepish retorted annoyed with all the questions to which Arron just raised his hands defensively and want back to antagonizing Regiant who let out a grown.

Finally they reached a large wooden double door and with his task finally done he walked off before he lost his cool.

"So who's going to knock" Arron smirked at Tepish.

"Don't fucken look at me I wouldn't even be here if I didn't need to be" Tepish retorted.

"Oh you giant baby," Glynda said with a slight smirk, obviously there was something no one was telling Team LEOS.

With a shrug, Leo stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in" replied a soft female voice, so Leo did as he was told and opened the door slightly and walked in, followed by the rest of his team then Glynda, Steph, Arron and finally Tepish.

As Tepish walked through the door a crack sounded around the room and a dust round exploded just below Tepish's crouch freezing him in place.

Looking over to where the shot came from the group saw a tall woman standing with her hand outstretched and a golden gun dissolving in her hand, she wore a long overcoat like Regiant's but this one was black with ivory buttons, under the coat which wasn't done up she had on a red blouse with black buttons, over the blouse was a serious of harnesses designed to carry many weapons, on her legs she wore shiny black leather pants that shimmered as she moved, on her head was a large pirate hat that had a rabbit skull and crossed bones, but what was most surprising was the large white rabbit ears that stuck out the top.

"What in god's name is that assalcoholic sick of shit doing in my city" the woman rawred with enough murderous intent to send a Grimm horde running.

"Well its lovely to see you to honey" Tepish rawred back as he moved closer inside the room.

"Don't you honey me, last time you were here we had to rebuild half the fucken fleet," she yelled back, and everyone just looked at Tepish with mixed looks of shock and confusion and even a smirk from Arron.

"Hey it's not my fault the bomb was so shiny, who makes a shiny bomb anyway that's just asking to be touched," Tepish tried to defend himself, the woman only raised her hand and a golden gun formed in her hand.

"Would you stop shooting at me, it a not like I came willingly, that psychotic sage over there forced me," Tepish yelled as he pointed to Steph, in an instant the Captains rage disappeared from her face and a massive smile appeared.

"Steph, it's so good to see you again, it a been too long," she squealed like a little girl and run up to the sage and pulled her into a big hug.

"Its good to see you to Jessica, it really has been too long," Steph replied returning the hug,

"Hey dad can you fill us in on what's going on because I have no idea," Scarlett asked looking at Arron

"Well back before Jessica here was the headmaster of shade she was a sky pirate, your mother was her first mate and best friend, with your mother's Glyphs and Jessica's unique skill set they were almost unstoppable, that was till they ran into me and team JTGA pronounced joker, that was the day I meet your mother," Arron explained with a smile.

"Awww that's so sweet" Olivia squeaked.

"She froze you solid for a week" Tepish reminded him

"it was the quietest he's ever been" Glynda mumbled to herself

"Ok but what's the deal between Tepish and Jessica here," Scarlett continued.

"Hahahahahahaha well the thing is...they're married," Arron laughed.

"THERE MARRIED" team LEOS yelled collectively to which Arron just nodded.

"How the hell did this gorgeously majestic bunny woman end up with...that" Scarlett blurted out upon hearing this Glynda who had remained composed the whole meeting lost it and burst out in hysterical laughter coursing her to grab Leo's shoulder for support while her other hand gripped her stomach as it hurt.

"What do you mean 'that' I'm classy as fuck" Tepish retorted.

With a deadpan look "Tepish I mean this with every ounce of disrespect, you are an asshole who nearly killed my brother, if I had my way you would be floating in space freezing to death," Scarlett said as if stating nothing more then a fact

"The key word there is 'nearly'" Tepish replied with a tilt of his head and a smile on his face

Before she could lunch herself at him Leo grabbed her by the shoulder and the look in his eyes just told her to drop it.

"Its a pleaser to meet you Captain

Scarlatina, my names Leonardo Ironhammer leader of Team LEOS, but everyone calls me Leo," Leo introduced stepping forward.

"Oh yes Team LEOS, Ozpins new pawns" Jessica said in a professional tone completely changing the feeling in the room from seeing old friends to business.

"Were no pawns, we only work WITH Ozpin because it seems there is a war coming and I've had a glimpse of what the other side brings to the table, so I'm not interested in fighting in some petty squabble between immortals over a broken toy" Leo replied with cold darkness.

"Ha it seems I underestimated your understanding of the situation, well Team LEOS what are your feelings over everything," Jessica asked the rest of team LEOS while Glynda, Arron, Steph, and Tepish stayed silent watching the minor integration.

To everyone's surprise it was Esper who stepped forward to speak " I'm not sure if I speak for the rest of the team but in the past I have misplaced my trust in others before but from seeing as he only fights to defend his sister and now others I can say I will follow him everywhere,"

Scarlett and Olivia could only look at Esper in disbelief at what he said, Esper had never been one to get emotional but here he was saying he trusted him.

"Well said Esper Florance, and what about you lovely lady," Jessica asked looking at Scarlett and Olivia in turn.

"Leo's my partner, we stay together no matter what," Olivia stated proudly,

"And he's my brother, so someones got to pull his ass out if the flames when he jumps in especially since I know this one would jump in just as fast as him," Scarlett said gesturing to Olivia who had a pout on her face but couldn't deny it.

"HAHAHA, I like this group, you have my full support," Jessica rawred with laughter.

"What, not even Ozpin has your full support," Glynda blurted out before she could catch her tongue.

Jessica rounded on her with a dangerous look " that's because I don't like Ozpin, he's always keeping too many secrets and plotting too much, now out, all of you except you Tepish, we have some unfinished business to attend to," a gulp sound could be heard from Tepish as the group hurriedly scrambled out of the room not wanting to get in between those to.

A look of helping me crossed his face as the door closed behind them but none were willing to go back and save him.

They only got a few steps before a loud thud sounded and the door buckled slightly making the group pause for a brief moment before doubling there pace.


End file.
